To Be Needed
by B Madden
Summary: Complete After the heist from hell the team has changed. Things are different. They need someone to help take care of them. Ashby needs someone to take care of. She needs the team just as much as they need her.
1. Default Chapter

To Be Needed

Part 1

"You really should move on, you know. There's no use being in love with her when she doesn't love you. She left you. You need to let it go, Dom."  
  
Dominic stared at the blonde; he didn't even like her all that much. "You don't know anything!" he snapped at her.  
"Get the fuck out and don't come back!"  
  
The blonde collected her clothes in a huff and left his room quickly.  
  
Dominic sat on the edge of his bed, his hands covering his face. Heather was right, thou. Letty may have left him, but he still loved her. It was almost a year ago, but he could remember like it was yesterday.  
  
_"Dom I need to talk to you."  
  
He looked up to find Letty staring at him intently. He frowned. "What's the matter baby?" he asked concerned.  
He stepped forward, reaching for her, but she backed away. Dom froze. Something was wrong he could feel it.  
  
"I'm not going with the team back to LA. I'm staying here," she stated.  
  
Dom's body relaxed, as he smiled. He understood now. She wanted to be alone with him. "All right, Let' we can stay behind for an extra couple of days. We'll catch up to the team later," he said softly.  
Again he reached for her and again she backed away.  
  
"That's not what I mean. I'm stayin in Mexico by myself. I'm not going back to LA ever. I don't want to be part of the 'team' anymore. I don't want to be with you anymore," She stated, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
Dom's jaw dropped. For a brief moment his heart stopped beating, at least that's what it felt like to him. What did she mean she didn't want to be with him anymore?  
"Letty what the hell is you talking about? That's crazy." He scowled, starting to get angry.  
  
Letty sighed. It spoke to him more than words ever could.  
  
He understood the look in her eyes now. She was leaving him for good. "Don't you love me anymore Letty?" He sounded like a small child begging for affection, but he didn't care.  
  
"I do love you, Dom. Just not in that way, not anymore. I tried to tell you before, but every time I tried you wouldn't hear it." She explained.  
  
Dom didn't even notice the tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dom. But I just can't go on pretending to be something you want. I just can't." She said as tears fell from her eyes._  
  
Dom stood up abruptly from his bed. He wouldn't think about it anymore. It's been a long time. He just pushed it firmly to the back of his mind. Letty would come back. He just had to be patient and wait. At least that's what Dom kept telling himself. Deep down, though, he knew he was lying to himself. She snuck out that night. So she wouldn't have to face the 'team' and tell them she was leaving. She left without telling anyone good-bye. That's what hurt the 'team' most of all, and in turn hurt Dom.He frowned darkly when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
_I swear to god, if that's Heather…_  
He yanked open the door. "What!" He snapped, but then immediately regretted it. It wasn't Heather standing in front of him, like he thought.  
  
"You okay?" Ashby asked.  
  
Dom looked at her. He should have figured she would have heard him. Her room was right next to his. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if he was okay.  
  
Ashby has been like a mother to all of them. Letty wasn't with the 'team' when they came back from Mexico. Dom was a mess. He was irate and short tempered with everyone. Mia was pregnant and no longer with Brian. She couldn't forgive what he did to her family, even if he helped them in the end. Vince and Jesse were a mess. Leon tried to help, but he was a terrible nurse and an even worse cook. Mia tried, but she was already five months pregnant and huge.Ashby was Mia's friend that she knew from high school. Ashby had been going to a college out of the city. Mia had asked Ashby to take care of the house while they were away. When the 'team' returned Mia asked Ashby to stay with them to help Mia out when the baby was born. She hesitated at first, but then Ashby agreed.Ashby was true to her word. She helped Mia take care of little Maria and took care of everyone else in the house. After the baby was born Mia went thru a slight depression because she was still in love with Brian.  
Ashby turned into the mother, taking over Mia's role because the others needed someone to be there, when Mia couldn't do it.  
Dom was surprised by how quickly the 'team' took to Ashby. She babied Vince, who secretly loved it. Dom wouldn't be surprised if Vince developed a crush on her soon. She fussed over Leon and Jesse like they were kids.Dom knew that Ashby was taking care of everyone better than Mia could. It wasn't to insult Mia. Mia did the best she could. Ashby is just more like a mother figure than Mia.  
Dom remembered all the late night talks he had with Ashby. Keeping her up until the early dawn, even thou he knew she would have to get up early to take care of Maria. After Mia feeds her before going to the garage early with the 'team'.Ashby knew Dom was still in love with Letty and she understood that.  
  
"Come on down to the kitchen. I'll make you some tea." She instructed, and then turned away.  
  
Dom followed her wordlessly.  
  
"Sit," she commanded, once inside the kitchen.  
  
Dom sat, watching her set the kettle to boil. She pulled open the cabinet to get the tea bags. She let loose a muffled curse when she realized Vince had put them up high again. He was always putting up things he knew she would use up high. Because she was five two in height she would never be able to reach. Dom smiled when he saw her pull herself up onto the counter. She looked like a kid trying to reach something she wasn't supposed to have.  
  
"I could have gotten it for you," he told her once she was back on the ground.  
  
Ashby collected two coffee mugs from the other cabinet grateful they weren't up high.  
"Yeah, but getting them myself builds up my need for revenge against, V." She said, reasonably.  
  
Dom laughed softly. He pitied Vince. Whatever Ashby thinks up, as revenge would be a lot worse than what he would expect.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Ashby stood by the stove staring at Dom. Waiting.  
"Do you think I was too harsh on Heather?" He asked, hesitantly. He didn't really want to know.  
  
"Do you think you were too harsh on Heather?"  
  
Dom frowned at her. "I'm asking you, Ash. Do you think I was too mean? Should I call her tomorrow and say sorry?" He asked her.  
  
"No, you're not asking me. You want me to tell you what to do. I'm not gonna do that. You need to make up your own mind. If you feel like you've done something that you need to apologize for, then that's what you should do. I've never told you what I think you should do and I'm not gonna start now. Why don't you tell me why you're mad at Heather? Are you mad because you think what she said is true and you don't want to face it? Or are you mad because she was talking about something that she has no business talking about?" Ashby asked him.  
  
Dom glared at her. Sometimes he hated that she was studying psychology in school. She just started, but she already sounds like a damn shrink.  
"Both I guess. I mean I know it's been a year, but I can't help that I'm still in love with Letty."  
  
Ashby wanted to cry for him. She knew what it was like to love someone and think that they love you too. It's hard to just accept rejection from someone you love. It took over a year before Ashby was over it herself.  
"I know. Whoever said time heals all wounds was a damn liar and has never been hurt." She replied.  
  
Dom looked at her weird. The look in her eyes said she's been thru a lot. He never knew she had been hurt before. He felt guilty. All this time of talking to her and not once has he asked her about her life before she came to live with the team. It never occurred to him to even ask.  
  
Before he could ask her about her past the teakettle started to whistle, causing the both of them to jump slightly. Ashby quickly went to turn it off before it woke up the baby or anyone else in the house.  
  
He watched her prepare two cups of tea quickly. By now she even knew Dom liked a little honey in his tea to sweeten it a bit. She set the steaming mug in front of him.  
  
"Drink," she commanded. She sat across from him with the other cup sitting in front of her.  
  
Dom blew on his tea before taking a sip. He glanced up at her. "Why aren't you drinking yours?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Because it isn't for me."  
  
Dom frowned. "If you didn't want any then why did you make a cup?"  
  
Just then there was noise as someone came down the stairs. When Vince walked into the kitchen Dom knew what she meant.  
  
"I have a headache again." Vince told her, before seating down next to her. He was giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ashby looked at him in concern. Ever since his accident last year with the truck heist Vince hadn't been the same. His leg twitches and he's not supposed to drive. In Mexico he didn't listen and drove anyway. He got into an accident and had severe head trauma. He now suffers from occasional headaches. Sometimes they are severe, but are usually pretty mild.  
"How bad is it? Drink this." She said pushing the cup of tea toward him.  
  
Vince shook his head. "I don't want tea. It won't help. It wasn't too bad earlier, but it keeps getting worse. I took some pills after dinner, but they're not working." He explained.  
  
"Well I better go to bed. Night you two. I hope your head gets better V." Dom said, as he stood up.  
  
"Night, Dom." V responded.  
  
"Night, D." Ashby responded as well, but she was still staring intently at Vince.  
  
Dom took his tea and went back to his bedroom. It never ceases to amaze him how well Ashby knew them.  
  
"It's one of the bad ones, huh?" she asked softly. She knew that look on Vince's face. He was trying to mask the pain.  
  
He nodded. "That's why I came down here. I was trying to find you." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry, V. Come on. Go get into bed. I'll come massage your head until you fall asleep." Ashby said, sounding like she was speaking to a child.  
  
Vince stood up, pulling Ashby along side him, and went up to his room.  
  
They were in his bed with Ashby on her back and Vince wrapped around her middle. His head was resting on her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. If anyone else saw them, they would think the two were lovers, but it wasn't the case.  
Ashby would massage Vince's head to help make the headaches go away so he could sleep.  
Her hands combed thru his hair. Her fingertips rested on the base of his neck for a moment. Slowly she began to massage his scalp in small circles.  
  
Vince wanted to moan, but didn't. He didn't want Ashby to get the wrong idea. Her hands felt so good on his head. He didn't know when his feelings for her changed.  
  
One night she was massaging his head like she always does. Then the next night when she touched him his body reacted differently. His body tingled with the need to kiss her. Then his manhood grew hard instantly and he had to turn his body away from her before she felt it.  
He was embarrassed. How could he be excited at Ashby's touch? He's grown so use to her next to him at night because of his headaches, that he started to make them up when he didn't have one. Just so he could sleep next to her.  
  
He tightened his hold on her body, wanting her closer.  
  
Ashby mistook it as a sign that he was having a really severe headache. She increased the massage, moving all over his head, and then to his neck. Trying to get him to focus on something else so he could relax.  
  
This time Vince did moan out loud. "Oh god, Ash don't stop," he mumbled.  
  
The way Vince said it caused Ashby to freeze. Her hands stopped. She looked at Vince in shock.  
  
Vince lifted his head to look up at her face, and then realized his mistake. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't meant to… Shit you don't have to stay. I'll be okay by myself." He stumbled over his words, slightly.  
He hadn't meant to say that. He didn't want to scare her away.  
  
To his surprise Ashby smiled. "Never had someone so excited by one of my massages before. I'm not leaving you. Don't worry." She replied.  
  
Vince sighed inwardly. He laid his head back in his previous position. "Thank god," he muttered into her stomach.  
  
Ashby felt her body heat rise. She never thought about Vince in that way before. Sure he was handsome and was wonderfully built, but so were Dom and Leon. Jesse was too much like a kid for her to even consider thinking about in that way.  
Not once, since Mia asked her to move into the Toretto household, had Ashby thought of any of the men in a romantic manner.  
It never even occurred to Ashby to consider it. She knew Dom was still in love with Letty so she didn't have to worry about him.  
Jesse was way too young for her. Leon was cute, but he was too much of a player. He likes to play the field. He was always with a different girl. The others were always asking Ashby the name of the current one since she was the only one who kept track.  
Vince was in love with Mia. Or at least he had been before the 'team' went to Mexico. Mia had told Ashby everything about that. So Ashby assumed it was still true now. So being attracted to Vince never came up. But now…_I don't know what the hell is going on now._

* * *

Ashby woke up the next morning to find Jesse staring at her. She flinched, but then relaxed. "What's the matter, Jesse?" She asked softly so as not to wake Vince, who was still wrapped around her body.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. I wanted you to come look at a new car I designed, but I didn't want to wake you." He explained.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked in between a yawn.  
  
"It's just past six. Will you come look now, since you're awake?" He begged, looking at her and pouting.  
  
Ashby smiled softly. She never could deny Jesse anything he wanted. He was just so precious. He always wanted to show her things to get her approval. He was never happy with something unless Ashby was happy with it too. "Yeah. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Jesse bounced out of Vince's room excitedly.  
  
Ashby looked over at Vince. She tried to leave the bed, but his grip tightened around her, preventing her from moving.  
"Vince, let go," she said into his ear.  
  
"No," he whined.  
  
"V," she said in a warning tone.  
  
This time his head came up, so he could look into her eyes. He still hadn't loosened his grip. "Will you go out with me tonight?"  
  
Ashby rolled her eyes. "No. Now let me up."  
  
Vince frowned at her. "Why not?"  
  
"There are lots of reasons, but I'm not going into them now," she replied.  
  
Vince stared at her, quiet for a moment.  
"It's because of Dom, isn't it? You like Dom." He said defeated.  
  
Ashby's eyes widened. _Why the hell would he think that? Dom is completely in love with Letty,_ she thought.  
  
Vince misunderstood Ashby's reaction as confirmation of what he said.  
"Oh god, Ash' don't fall for him. He'll only hurt you. He's still in love with Letty. You'll only be second best to him. Don't do that to yourself. You deserve more." Vince pleaded with her.  
  
Ashby was shocked. She knew the 'team' cared about her. She never realized how deeply their friendship went. She smiled at Vince. It was nice to know someone was looking out for her.  
"V, I appreciate your concern, but believe me. It's nothing like that. I'd rather not talk about it. Now let me up." She informed him.  
  
Vince didn't believe her. He should have known she would fall for Dom. All the girls do.  
He unraveled himself from her body, slowly. He really didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay in bed holding her body close, for as long as possible.  
  
Ashby left Vince's room quickly. She couldn't look at him. It wasn't Dom she was falling for. She sure hoped it wasn't Vince either. Otherwise she would be in trouble. The last thing she needed was to get involved in another relationship. It was hard enough getting over the first one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Needed**

**Part 2**

"Ash, where are my pants? I can't find them!" Jesse shouted from the basement.

Ashby was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. She stopped and looked in the direction of the stairs. She rolled her eyes. She'd bet any money he would find them any second, and in exactly the same place he left them too.

"Never mind! I found them!" Jesse shouted a minute later.

Ashby nodded and went back to putting everything on the table.

"Ash, where are my shoes? I can't find them!" Leon shouted next from upstairs.

Ashby sighed this time. "Geez you people need to make a list of where you leave your shit so you realize how retarded you sound asking for it the next time you want it." She said to herself.

She ignored Leon because she knew he too would find them.

"My bad! I found them!" he shouted again.

Ashby looked up to see Mia walk into the kitchen slowly, holding seven-month-old Maria in her arms. "How are you this morning, Mi'?"

Mia just shrugged. "All right I guess." She said as she handed over the baby.

Ashby watched her friend sadly. She hated to see Mia like this, but she didn't know what to do. Poor little Maria didn't understand and often fussed when she was with her mother. Maria had stopped taking Mia's breast after only a month. Mia was stressed and depressed. She can't really handle taking care of a baby. Ashby knew Mia loved her child, but she was still dealing with the loss of Bryan and what he did to the 'team'.

Ashby took the bottle she had prepared off the stove went to the living room to sit on the couch. It was easier to feed Maria on the couch than sitting on the small chairs in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready. Come eat before it gets cold." Ashby said towards the stairs as she sat down.

She didn't have to yell because once food was mentioned the boys heard it. They all came rushing down the stairs.

Ashby made Maria comfortable and began to feed her.

Vince stopped in front of her, letting the others beat him to the food.

He watched her. She was great with Maria. When Maria gets fussy at night Ashby will bring her downstairs and sit on the couch and sing to her until she falls asleep. Vince would sneak down the stairs to watch. He's been doing it for a while now. No one knew.

Ashby glanced up to see Vince staring at her intently. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. He didn't want to believe what he was thinking either.

Ashby sighed when the house was finally empty. She was burping Maria against her chest. She had the house all to herself until three when Mia came home and would take over with Maria so Ashby could go to the one class she was taking. It only met three times a week at four in the afternoon for three hours.

When Ashby was done burping Maria she set her down in the baby carrier. She walked with her into the kitchen, setting her on one of the chairs. Ashby needed to clean the kitchen up. Ashby cleaned while making faces at Maria to keep her happy. Maria liked it when you played peek-a-boo. She would laugh and laugh.

After the kitchen was cleaned Ashby started to do some of the household chores, because she knew no one else would do them. She put in a load of laundry. Cleaned the living room. It took longer than normal because Ashby had to play with Maria to keep her occupied, but she didn't mind. After hours of cleaning the house and finishing up a couple of loads of laundry Ashby set up her schoolbooks in the living room to get in some studying time. She laid Maria down on the blanket on the floor. Ashby laid on the floor on her stomach, catching up on some reading.

After an hour of reading Maria began to get fussy. "Uh oh, sounds like someone needs a nap. Come here, sweetie. How about a song? Would you like that? I bet you would." Ashby said, speaking gently as she pulled Maria into her arms. She lied down on the couch on her back so Maria could lie on her stomach.

Maria began to squirm.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be…"

Maria stopped squirming once Ashby began to sing her favorite song. Ashby kept singing the song, until Maria fell asleep. Warm and comfortable, Ashby soon fell asleep as well.

Vince walked into the house to find Ashby asleep on the couch with Maria sleeping peacefully on her stomach. Ashby had her arms around the baby, holding her in place so she wouldn't fall. He walked over and kneeled down next to Ashby's face.

"Ash, baby, wake up," he said gently into her ear. He didn't want to wake the baby.

Ashby steered, but still held on to Maria. She opened her eyes to see Vince hovering over her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

Vince didn't understand why she always assumes something bad happens when she's woken up. It must be her mother instinct, he thought afterwards. "Nothing. It's a little after three-thirty. Mia can't leave the shop they're swapped. Dom sent me to take over so you can go to school," he explained.

Ashby sat up slowly, still holding Maria against her body, trying not to wake her. "If they're swapped, then you should get back to the garage," she instructed.

"I can't. I gotta watch Maria so you can go to class. I'll be fine. I've watched you a hundred times. I'll be okay for a couple of hours." He stated confidently as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Ashby frowned. "Are you sure, V? I can skip class. I can get notes from someone else." Ashby didn't really think Vince could handle Maria on his own. He was okay if she or Mia was around, because he had someone to hand Maria off to if she became too fussy.

"Yes. Now go before you're late." He said, taking Maria from her. He cradled the baby in his own arms. Maria began to stir, but then fell back asleep.

Ashby stood up and stretched. "All right, but call my cell phone if you need anything. I'll leave it on vibrate." She instructed as she gathered up her schoolbooks from the floor.

Vince watched her. She was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He wondered why it took him so long to see it. He never realized how perfect Ashby was until now.

"I'll be fine. Go already." He said, shooing her out.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. Thanks, V. I owe you one." She said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Ashby ran out the house after scooping up her car keys.

Vince smiled as he watched her leave. He could definitely get use to the feel of her lips.

Ashby made it to class with five minutes to spare. She chose a seat in the back in case Vince called. Halfway thru class they receive a twenty-minute break. Ashby chose to stay behind to get some reading done, that she couldn't do earlier.

When other students started to file back into the class her cell phone began to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Ash, you gotta come back! I can't get her to stop crying. I've tried everything. She's been going non-stop for almost half an hour. I can't get a hold of Mia or any of the others." Vince shouted into the phone over Maria's cries.

It sounded like Vince was about to start crying himself.

"Okay, I'm coming right now. Five minutes, V."

Ashby snapped her phone shut. She gathered her belongings and rushed towards the front of the classroom to the door.

"Going somewhere Ms. McCloud?" The teacher asked her sternly.

Ashby stopped briefly. "Sorry, family emergency." She stated and ran to her car.

Ashby pulled up in front of the house. She didn't even bother to turn off her car. She rushed into the house to see Vince holding a screaming Maria. He was trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

He let out a breath in relief when he saw Ashby. "Oh god, Ash' I can't get her to stop. I don't know what's wrong." He said, in a panicky voice.

"V, what happened?" She asked as she took the baby from him.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine, then the next minute she just started to cry and wouldn't stop no matter what I did," he explained. He was fidgeting around Ashby, because he didn't know what to do.

Ashby rocked Maria gently. "I know, sweetie. It's okay. Shush baby. It's okay…" Ashby checked her diaper, but Maria didn't need to be changed.

"Did you feed her?"

"A little after you left. I burped her and everything. She was fine. We were just sitting here watching TV when she started hollerin."

Ashby continued to rock the baby. "V, go turn off my car." She instructed because he looked like he needed something to do otherwise he was gonna freak out.

Vince gladly went to her car.

"Okay sweetie. It's okay. Shush…do you want me to sing to you? I bet you do, don't you baby." Ashby spoke softly, hoping her calming voice would help soothe Maria.

"Tale as old as time. True as it can be…" Ashby began to sing Maria's favorite song. Sure enough after a couple of bars Maria began to quiet down. Ashby sat down on the couch, still singing to Maria.

When Vince came back inside his jaw dropped. Ashby was sitting on the couch singing to Maria, who had finally stopped crying.

"How do you do that?" He asked, amazed.

Ashby smiled at him, but continued to sing until Maria fell asleep.

Vince sat on the couch next to her, watching her. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but didn't know how. "You'd make a good mother." He said, softly.

Ashby leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. That means a lot V."

_If he only knew,_ she thought sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be Needed**

**Part 3**

"Leon, don't bounce her like that. I just fed her. She's gonna get sick all over you," Ashby warned him. She was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Leon "volunteered" to watch the baby.

Leon grinned at Maria. "You won't get sick on me, will you princess? Of course not, cuz I'm too cute, huh." Leon said as he continued to bounce Maria up and down.

Maria was laughing at Leon.

Ashby sighed. She went back to making dinner. A minute later she heard Leon yell out.

"Ewwww! Ash she threw up on me! Ughhh it's warm!" Leon shouted, disgusted.

Ashby laughed. "I told you, Leon. Give her to me. Go clean up." She said as she took Maria from him.

Leon ran out of the kitchen up to his room.

Ashby cleaned Maria up. "Princess, you can do that anytime you want." She said to the baby, giggling. Maria smiled up at Ashby as if in agreement.

"What's up with Leon?" Dom asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Ashby grinned. "Maria threw up on him."

Dom laughed.

"Here, hold her while I finish this." Ashby instructed as she handed Maria over to her uncle.

"Vince told me about earlier. I'm sorry you had to leave class, but thank you." He said sitting down in one of the chairs, watching her finish preparing dinner.

"It's okay. Vince just doesn't know her favorite song." Ashby said, as if were no big deal. For her it wasn't. She would help Mia and the 'team' in any way she could. She walked over and set plates and utensils on the table.

Dom grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Ash' it's not okay. You do so much for us. It isn't fair that you have to miss the one class you take." Dom said looking at her seriously.

Ashby smiled. "It is okay. I knew what I was getting into when I told Mia I would come here. I was willing to put school on hold for however long. Don't worry about me, Dom. I know what I'm doing," she told him confidently.

Just then Vince walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ash', dinner ready ye…" He stopped short when he saw Dom's hand holding Ashby's wrist.

Ashby quickly pulled her hand from Dom's grip. "Yeah, dinner's ready. Go let the others know." She said.

She saw the look in Vince's eyes. She knew what he thought. Ashby sighed inwardly. She also knew it was better to let Vince think what he wanted. She didn't want to get involved with him anyway.

Dom looked from Vince to Ashby, then back to Vince. When Vince left the kitchen Dom stared at Ashby with questions in his eyes, but hesitant to voice them out loud.

Ashby shook her head at Dom. "Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it."

Dom nodded. "You know the way to my door if you do. Anytime you want to talk Ash' I'm here," he told her gently.

Ashby smiled at him, softly. "Thanks, D."

Dinner was a strained event. No one said much except for Jesse and Leon.

After dinner Ashby got Leon and Jesse started on the dishes. Dom sat in the living room, watching TV. Mia had already taken Maria up to bed. Ashby frowned. "Where's V?" She asked Dominic.

"His room," Dom responded absently. He was too engrossed with whatever he was watching.

Ashby went upstairs and knocked on Vince's door. "V, it's me. You okay?" She asked thru the door.

When he didn't open it right away she knocked again. She waited a moment, when there was no answer again she pushed it open. "V?" she called out as she walked in.

She saw him curled up in a ball on the bed, dressed only in his boxers and a tank top. Ashby walked over and touched his shoulder, but he flinched away from her.

"Go away," he mumbled. He wouldn't even look at her.

"V, what's the matter? Do you have another headache?" She asked as she tried to lift his head so he would look at her.

"I'll be fine. Go away." He mumbled again as he shoved her hand away.

Ashby frowned at him. "Vincent quit acting like a baby and tell me if you have a headache or not." Ashby demanded.

"I'm not a baby! I told you I'll be fine! Go away!" He snapped back as he looked at her angrily.

Ashby glared at him. "Fine!" She shouted back and left his room. She went to her own room to change.

She pulled on blue pajama bottoms and a matching blue tank top. She stood in the middle of her room fighting her emotions. She couldn't leave Vince alone in pain. Not if she could help him.

Ashby slipped back into Vince's room quietly. She climbed in next to him.

Vince rolled over and immediately wrapped himself around her body, burying his face into the familiarity of her body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he said into her stomach.

Ashby smiled down at his head. " I know V. It's okay." She said as she began to massage his scalp.

Vince closed his eyes.

"Are you mad because of what you thought you saw in the kitchen earlier?" She asked, knowing exactly that's what he was pissed about.

Vince froze, and then shook his head no.

"V, be honest." She reprimanded.

Vince let a breath and shook his head yes.

Ashby rolled her eyes. "V, I told you. I have no feelings for Dom except for what I feel for all of you. Besides I don't know what you're so upset for. It's not like we're dating."

"I'm trying to get us there, damn it." He muttered against her flat stomach.

"I heard that," she said in a singsong voice.

"You were meant too," he mimicked her.

"V, I told you. I can't. It's too complicated," she said exasperated.

Vince lifted his head to look at her. "Why? What's so complicated about it?" he demanded.

"Well for one, what if we don't work out? What then?" She asked as if she had a solid reason.

Vince gave a small laugh. "Baby we aren't even together and already you're worried about us breaking up. Well what if we do work? What then?" He threw her words back in her face.

Ashby sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm leaving. How's your head? Was it real this time or were you faking it again because of what you thought was going on between me and Dom?"

Vince's heart stopped. She knew. How could she possibly know? He never told anyone, not even Dom that sometimes he fakes them. He didn't want her to leave.

He lowered his head against her stomach and held her tight. "Don't leave. I'll stop talking about it."

_For now, _he thought.

"All right. But you better behave." She said in a warning tone.

Vince just nodded his head.

When Ashby woke up the next morning, she should have known she would see Jesse waiting, patiently for her to get up.

"Jesse have I ever told you how much I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face, first thing in the morning?"

Jesse's mouth formed an 'O'. "You really think I'm beautiful?" he asked in disbelief.

Ashby felt Vince's body rumbled. She knew he was about to laugh. She reached over and pinched the skin just below his armpit, where it was tender. Vince kept quiet.

"Yes, I do," she said firmly.

Jesse smiled sheepishly. "I think you're beautiful too, Ash." He said shyly.

"Jesse, stop trying to put moves on my woman. Go get your own," Vince, growled.

Jesse jumped slightly. He looked at Vince, then back at Ashby, confused.

"It's okay, Jesse. Vince is just being a punk. What time is it and why are you up so early?" Ashby asked.

Jesse relaxed; being up early was a topic he was comfortable with. "I haven't been to sleep yet. I want you to see the new design I came up with for your car," he said excitedly.

Ashby sighed. She has told the 'team' repeatedly that she didn't want a 'racecar'. She's told Jesse a million times to stop making designs for her, but she didn't have the heart to tell him she didn't want to look at his work. He would be so disappointed. "Time?" she repeated.

"Five-seventeen," Jesse mumbled, trying to disguise the time.

Vince groaned. "Jess' go away. Come back later." He growled at the younger man.

"Sorry," Jesse mumbled and turned to leave.

Ashby smacked Vince on the head. "It's okay Jesse. I'll be down in a little bit, okay." She said, trying to ease the tone Vince used.

Jesse nodded, and left.

"I can't believe you." Ashby snapped at Vince once Jesse was gone. She pulled away from his body, trying to leave the bed.

Vince wasn't letting her go so easily. "What? It's too early. I'm sorry that Jesse can't sleep sometimes, but that don't mean we all have to miss out." Vince said reasonably.

Ashby rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean. He worked all night on something that he thinks is important. He just wanted to show it to someone who would appreciate it. You made him feel like he wasn't important, or that what he did wasn't important. He's probably been sitting in here for hours waiting for me to get up just so he could show me." She said, fiercely. She was angrier than she had wanted to show.

"That's not what I meant. I only meant cuz it was so early. He coulda waited until later." Vince said defensively. He wasn't trying to make Jesse feel bad. What was Ashby talking about?

"How was he supposed to know that? You told him to go away and come back later. How would you take it if someone told you that?" She said, reasonably.

Vince stared at her with his mouth open ready to say something else in defense, but he froze. He hated it when she was right. "Damn," he muttered to himself.

"Let go. I need to go take a shower and then look at what Jesse did." Ashby said and slipped out of Vince's grip.

Vince let her go. He was thinking about Jesse. Did he really sound like that? Did Jesse really think that he didn't care? Vince knew he would need to make an effort to be nicer to Jesse. Maybe he did tend to take him for granted. Vince frowned. Maybe the 'team' was too. That might be why he's grown so attached to Ashby. Jesse knew she cared about what he did.

Vince sat up and growled in frustration. It wasn't until Ashby came to live with them that he's realized the 'team' wasn't as perfect as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be Needed**

**Part 4**

"Jess this design is beautiful, but you know that I'm not letting you guys turn my car into a racer." She said gently. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She came downstairs right after leaving Vince's room. She decided her shower could wait.

"I know. I guess I figure I'll be able to come up with one that's good enough that you'll want us to do it." He said, sheepishly.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Ashby asked, looking at him seriously.

Jesse looked up from his computer. He stared at her speechless.

"You're bored with designing and building race cars." She stated.

Jesse looked back down at his computer. "No, of course not."

Ashby sat down next to him and smiled. "It's okay Jesse. You can tell me."

Jesse looked at her skeptically. "Promise you won't tell Dom or the others?"

"Of course, sweetie. I won't tell anyone," she promised.

"Yeah, I'm bored. I have tons of disks with hundreds of different designs on them. It's all become so old now. I still like it and still want to do it. I just wanna do something different too. Do you know what I mean?" he asked her hopefully.

He wanted her to understand what he was saying. He _needed_ her to understand. None of the others would. Jesse knew that much.

Leon would think his brain was fried from lack of sleep again. Dom would probably freak out. He can't lose his 'mad scientist.' And Jesse didn't think Vince would care one way or another. Poor Mia was still trying to get over Spilner, actually O'Conner was his real name, and what he did to the 'team.' Mia didn't have time to really worry about him anymore. Letty just left. No goodbye, no I'll keep in touch, nothing. She just left in the middle of the night and didn't look back.

No, Jesse knew no one was really concerned about him. They needed him, and he fits in with the 'team,' but if he didn't know anything about cars Jesse didn't think the 'team' would care as much about him.

Jesse wasn't like Letty thou. He couldn't just quit, not after he gave his word he would be there for the team. He said he would stick by the team no matter what, and that's what he was gonna do.

Jesse didn't want to quit designing cars, or fixing them. He just wanted to do other stuff too. The others didn't really understand his need when he tried to tell them once. So he gave up trying to make them understand.

Ashby coming to live with them was like a godsend to him. She was perfect. She listened to him. She always made sure everyone was okay. She made sure everyone had what he or she needed. She made Jesse feel wanted. Like how Mia use too, before Maria was born and before Spilner.

He knew Ashby would understand. She would care.

Ashby smiled at him. "I know what you mean Jess. I really do. Don't worry about the others so much. Do what you want and what makes you happy. Don't be so afraid of what others will think. You chose what you do. No one else. If you want to design other things besides racecars, then do it. Or if you want to do something completely different, then do that. You have the choice, Jesse. Don't let someone else make it for you. If the 'team' is really your friend, then it won't matter to them what you do." Ashby said, lecturing him.

Jesse watched her, entranced. "You're so smart," he said in awe.

Ashby looked away. "Yeah you would think."

Jesse opened his mouth to ask, but then decided against it. If she wanted to tell him she would.

"Thanks for looking at my design," he said instead.

Ashby turned and smiled at him. "You're welcome."

Ashby watched Jesse as he went back to his computer, typing and clicking away furiously. It still amazed her how smart Jesse is and he never even graduated high school.

"Hey Jess, can I ask you something?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah."

"Do you ever wonder what you'd be doing if you didn't have the 'team'?"

Jesse's eyes widened. He's never really thought about it before.

"No, why would I do that?" he asked confused. He's always had the 'team'. He had no desire to know what it would be like without them.

"You aren't thinking about leaving us are you?" He asked, suddenly scared. Letty had asked him something similar once, right before she left.

"Of course not, Jess. I would tell you if I were. I was just thinking about how most people who don't graduate high school don't go on to do something as incredible as what you do." She said.

Jesse smiled. He hugged her. "Ash' I swear to god if I didn't love you like a sister I'd be in love with you." He said.

Ashby laughed. "I love you too Jess. Now do me a favor and go make Maria's bottle while I take a quick shower. I know she'll be up soon." She said as she kissed his cheek. She stood and left the living room where Jesse keeps his computer.

Ashby didn't see Vince as he ran quietly back to his room. He wanted to go down and apologize to Jesse while Ashby was in the shower. He hadn't realized she went downstairs instead until he heard them talking. He heard it all. He was shocked. He didn't know Jesse felt like that. He really did need to pay more attention to Jesse. Jesse meant more that he gave himself credit for.

Vince remembered when he woke up in the hospital and they told him Jesse had been shot. His mind froze in shock. Not Jesse, their 'mad scientist'. Vince didn't care about himself. He refused to speak to any of the cops until he knew how Jesse's surgery went.

When the doctor finally came and told him Jesse would live he broke down and cried for the first time since he was a kid. Vince realized how much the 'team' meant to him. They were a family, no matter what happened they would always be family.

Seems to him that he needed to make sure that Jesse knew it too.

Vince waited until he heard Ashby walk past his room to go to her own room down the hall. He went downstairs to talk to Jesse.

"Hey Ash' where's my wallet chain?" Leon shouted from upstairs.

Ashby stood in the kitchen staring at Maria. "Princess, have you seen Uncle Leon's wallet chain?"

Maria cooed.

Ashby nodded. "Yeah I didn't think you did. How about we go tell Uncle Leon to go check the table in the living room? Since that's where he left it last night." Ashby asked the baby as she picked her up from the baby seat.

The others had already left for the garage. Leon was running late because he couldn't find his chain.

Ashby walked into the kitchen and checked the coffee table, but there was no chain. She frowned. She was down here in the middle of the night and saw it.

_Maybe Jesse put it in Leon's room, because he knew it was Leon's_, Ashby thought.

Ashby walked upstairs and found Leon tearing up his room, trying to find it. She had to laugh. He was even tearing the sheets off his bed, like the chain had managed to get underneath them on it's own.

"Leon, just go the garage. Dom will be mad if you're any later. I'll find it and bring it by." Ashby informed him.

Leon looked at her with hope. "Really? You'll bring it by? I'll love you forever I swear to god." He told her as he kissed her cheek and hugged her, mindful of the baby.

Ashby laughed. "Yeah, now go." She said as she gave him a slight push out his door.

"Thanks Ash!" Leon yelled as he ran out the door and headed down the stairs.

Ashby looked around his room. "Well it's definitely not in here. Let's go check the living room, sweetie." Ashby said to Maria.

Maria just smiled at Ashby.

Ashby pulled up in front of DT Automotive. She looked at Maria who had fallen asleep in the car, in the short ten minutes it took to drive over. She didn't have the heart to wake her; so Ashby decided to call inside have Leon come out.

"Leon, it's Ash'. I found it. Come out and get it." She said into the phone.

She laughed when she saw Leon come running out the garage at full speed. She climbed out the car and handed over his precious chain. He hugged her and kissed her repeatedly on her cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!"

Ashby rolled her eyes. He was such a kid sometimes. "Leon, chill. It's just a chain." She said amused.

"Yeah, but it's my lucky chain. I always get a girl to come home with me when I wear it." He said.

Ashby laughed. "You know Leon, one day you're gonna play the wrong girl and you're gonna be sorry. I just hope I'm around to see it."

Vince came outside when Leon didn't come back in right away. He scowled when he saw Leon kissing Ashby and hugging her.

"Hey Leon, get back to work!" he snapped.

Ashby turned and looked at Vince in surprise at his tone.

Leon glanced at V to tell him to relax, but he saw that look on Vince's face.

"Since when is talkin to Ashby a crime?" Leon asked, bewildered.

"My bad, bro. I just want to talk to Ashby. Alone." Vince said.

Leon was still confused, but he nodded anyway. "All right. See ya later Ash'." Leon said then jogged back into the garage.

Vince turned and looked at Ashby, who did not look at all happy.

"What?" He asked, resisting the urge to check out her body. He didn't want to make her mad.

"Nothing. What did you want to talk about V?" She asked.

Vince smiled at her. "You and me. Go out with me. Please. I want to take you to the races tonight. Mia said she was staying home." Vince begged her.

Ashby sighed loudly. "V…" she said wearily.

Vince cut her off before she could turn him down. "Please Ash' just this once. Mia needs time alone with Maria. It'll be fun. I wanna take you." He said, pleading with her now. He put on his best puppy-dog face, the one he knew she couldn't resist.

Ashby sighed again, this time in defeat. "I hate it when you guys do that. One day I'm gonna find your weakness. You'll be sorry then." She said.

Vince grinned at her. He hugged her tightly. "You're going," he stated excitedly.

Ashby pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited. It's not a typical date. And you're out your mind if you think I'm going to a party anywhere after the races." She told him firmly, and then climbed back into her car.

Vince watched her drive away. "We'll see about that,'" he said to himself.

If he could make her go to a race, then he was confident he could convince her to go to an after party.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be Needed**

**Part 5**

Ashby looked inside her closet in a state of panic. She didn't have clothes to go out in. She wasn't a clubbin type of person. She never went to parties. She was never allowed too. Ashby didn't even know what would be appropriate. She's hasn't been to a party since her junior year in high school. High school parties were much different from the club scene. She didn't even really know the style that all the women were wearing for Clubs nowadays.

She approached Mia's room with caution. She didn't want to disturb her, but she didn't know who else to ask. She couldn't ask Dominic. He couldn't even dress Maria without her mismatching.

She didn't trust Leon's judgment. He'd probably have her looking like one of his two-dollar hoes.

Jesse was definitely out of the question. Ashby didn't want to ask Vince, because she didn't want him to think she was stupid.

Ashby sighed and knocked on Mia's door gently. She jumped when Leon popped out of his room and touched her shoulder from behind.

"Jeez! Leon, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Mia's not here. She took Maria out for a drive. She was being fussy and Mia knows it helps her sleep." He explained why Mia didn't answer her knock.

"Just great," she mumbled to herself.

Leon frowned at her. "What's up Ash?" he asked, concerned.

Ashby sighed. "Nothing. It's okay. I'll just have to figure it out on my own." She said, then turned and headed back to her room.

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" he asked as he followed her into her room. He looked around and saw clothes everywhere.

"You'll think I'm stupid." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Leon shut her door and walked over and sat on her bed. "No, I won't. Now tell me what's up." He said gently.

Ashby stared at him. "I've never been anywhere. I've never even been to a club. I don't' know what do wear to the races tonight." She told him, speaking softly because she felt stupid. She looked away, as her face felt slightly warm.

Leon was blown away. He couldn't believe someone as attractive as Ashby has never been to a club. He always thought she never went out with them before because of Mia and the baby. When Maria was first born Mia was severely stressed out. They all agreed it was best not to leave Mia alone for a while.

Then later, she always declined, saying she had to study or do this or that.

_I wonder why she never went out before she came to live with us, _Leon thought.

"It's okay, Ash. I'll help you. Let's just take a look in your closet and see what you got."

He said as he stood up and made his way over and started rummaging thru it.

Ashby smiled at the back of Leon's head. She would be grateful to him forever, for not laughing at her. She gave a quick hug around his waist, and helped him dig thru her clothes.

Leon frowned. "I'm still not feelin the skirt, Ash. The top's cool thou." He said at the outfit he helped Ashby decide on.

"If you're not feelin it just because it's not short enough then too bad. I'm not tryin to look like one of your hoes. And the halter top is pushin it as it is." She told him sternly.

Ashby was wearing a denim skirt that flared slightly at the bottom with a deep blood red halter-top that left her belly button and shoulders exposed. She decided on red clunky sandals that added about an inch and a half to her height.

Leon smiled. "You could never be mistaken for a ho, Ash' don't worry. That's the outfit. It's good."

Ashby smiled at him. "Thanks, Leon. Now get out of here so I can take a shower and change." She told him.

Leon laughed. "Aight. See you later." He said and left her room. After he shut her door he turned and walked straight into Vince.

"My bad bro." Leon said.

Vince nodded. "It's cool. Where's Ash'? In her room?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, but she's changing." Leon told him, and then headed for his own room.

Vince frowned at Leon's back. How would Leon know if she was changing?

He turned and knocked on Ashby's door.

"Just a minute!" He heard her yell out.

He stood and waited patiently.

Ashby opened her door a crack and peeked out. "I'm about to get in the shower, V. Is there something you need?" She asked.

Vince's eyes widened. "No, I was just checkin to make sure you weren't gonna back out. I'll go get ready too." He told her.

"Okay. See you later." She said, and then shut the door quickly.

Vince sat in the living room. He wasn't a patient man. And Ashby was seriously pushing to the edge of his limit. She was taking forever to get ready. He knew she didn't normally take this long to get ready. He's seen her get ready in half the time she was taking now.

The others were already in their cars waiting. They had to leave together and show up together. It was something they've always done. They were a 'team' and they made sure everyone knew it.

Vince stood up and headed for the stairs. He was gonna drag her out of her room, ready or not.

He stopped short when he saw her on the stairs. He was speechless.

She was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't move.

Ashby walked down the stairs. She looked at Vince nervously.

"What's the matter? It's wrong isn't it? I'll go change." She said and turned to go back up.

"No," Vince stated and grabbed her arm to hold her still.

"You just look…beautiful." He told her as his eyes roamed her body.

She didn't look like the other skanks at the races. She looked like a real woman. She had on a long denim skirt, which emphasized her shape. The red halter-top left her belly button in view and her bare shoulders were extremely sexy. Vince didn't know how he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her.

Her hair was left down. It fell to the middle of her back. She had minimal make-up, which Vince liked. He hated a girl who looked like she needed Paint thinner to take off her make-up.

"Come on. You look great. The others are waiting. Let's go." He said as he pulled her towards the front door.

Ashby's face flushed. She was grateful he wasn't staring at her anymore. She was afraid of that look in his eyes. She really didn't want to lead him on or let him think she was trying to impress him. She was just trying to fit in.

As Vince lead her to his car, the others honked their horns at her. Dom gave a whistle.

"Lookin good, Ash!" Jesse shouted.

Leon just winked at her.

He face turned even redder. Vince chuckled at the others and helped her into his car.

"All right. Go time." Dom announced once Vince was settled in his car.

Ashby has never in her life seen anything like it. There were probably hundreds of people at the abandoned buildings outside of town. There were tons of cars. All racers, but none, she knew, were as good as the 'teams.'

Vince followed where Dom pulled up in the center of the crowd. Dom got out first, followed by Vince, and then Leon and Jesse. Vince went around and helped her out of the car. He placed an arm around her shoulder and held her firmly to his side. He made sure everyone knew she belonged to him. Any man who even looked at her would be sorry.

Ashby hadn't noticed Vince's sudden protectiveness. She was watching Dom set up the race with Hector. She also saw Edwin. She smiled at the two in acknowledgement. She hadn't seen either in awhile.

After there were four people set to race, everyone hung out for a bit, before going to the race site.

"V, I'll be back. I wanna go say hi to Edwin." She told him.

Vince was in the middle of discussing last minute check ups with Dom over Dom's car. He just nodded and continued to talk. So he didn't stop Ashby from pulling away from his hand.

Ashby headed over to where Edwin was standing with his crew. She stopped when a guy stood in front of her, cutting her off.

"Hey there." He said looking her up and down, then licking his lips. He was tall, almost as tall as Vince, but skinnier.

Ashby looked at him disgusted. She could tell he was Latin, by the caramel color of his skin and his dark coloring.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked, his eyes resting on her breasts.

"No." Ashby stated firmly and walked around him to continue to head for Edwin.

The guy grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Oh come on baby. Don't be like that. Fine then, how much?" He asked her.

Ashby gasped. She knew there were girls who sold themselves here, but never did she think she could be mistaken for one of them.

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "Fuck off!" She snapped at him. She was angry now.

The guy glared at her. "Fuck you, you bitch! No one talks to me like that!" he snapped back and raised his hand.

Before he could lay a hand on her someone rushed at him and tackled him from the side.

Ashby blinked in shock when she saw it was Jesse who was trying to beat the guy up. Poor Jesse wasn't big enough though.

"Jesse, no!" She yelled at him. She didn't want to see him hurt.

"Oh shit! V, look! Jesse's fighting!" Leon yelled when he saw Jesse's head pop up from the crowd that had surrounded men fighting.

Vince looked over to where Leon was pointing. "Shit! Come on!" Vince yelled as he ran over, pushin his way thru the crowd. Leon and Dom followed him.

Vince made it thru to see Ashby trying to keep the two apart. She wasn't having very much luck. He snapped into action when he saw her get knocked to the ground as the same guy tried to get to Jesse.

Vince ran over and yanked the guy back. The guy tried to punch him, but Vince got him first. The guy hit the ground and didn't get back up. He was out cold.

Vince looked at Ashby, worried. She was bleeding from a cut on her eyebrow. He figured she must have gotten it from hitting the ground. He helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You okay, baby?" He asked her gently as he walked her towards his car. The crowd spread to give him room.

The crowd that had gathered watched in shock. Mostly everyone there knew Toretto and his 'team'. Everyone knew you didn't fuck with the Toretto team or their women. They were all shocked at how Vince just knocked the guy out cold with one punch and walked away.

When Vince is involved there was always a fight.

Leon and Dom helped Jesse up, who was also bleeding from his nose and lip. "Jess, man. What happened?" Dom asked him as he practically carried him back to where all their cars were parked.

"He tried to hit Ash. I couldn't let him and you guys were too far away." Jesse mumbled, then spit out blood that had filled in his mouth.

Leon's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Jesse jumped in to save Ashby like that.

"Good going Jess. Vince will be happy." Leon told him.

Jesse smiled before passing out in Dom's arms.

Leon panicked. But Dominic reassured him.

"He's all right Leon. He's just been knocked around too much. He's just fainted. He'll be fine."

Vince sat in the passenger's side of his car with the door open. Ashby sat on his lap. He was inspecting her face and cleaning the blood off with a rag he had in his car. It wasn't too clean, but it was better than nothing.

"What were you thinking going in and helping Jesse like that? You could have really gotten hurt. You should have came and got one of us.' He told her.

"I didn't. He helped me. I was trying to go and talk to Edwin, but that guy stopped me. He asked me if I wanted to go for a ride, but I told him no. Then he asked me how much, but I told him to fuck off. He called me a bitch and raised his hand to hit me, but that's when Jesse tackled him and they started fighting. I was trying to get Jesse to stop. That guy would have killed him." She explained.

Vince looked at her. She was telling him the truth. He never should have left her alone. "That fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Vince snapped, angry.

Ashby wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "It's doesn't matter anymore, V. Leave it alone." She said into his ear.

Vince didn't want to let it go. He wanted to go back and pick the guy up off the ground and then knock him back down again. And then do it again.

Instead he sighed and agreed with her. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

"I'm sorry. This isn't turning out very good. We still have to go thru with the race." He told her.

"It's fine. I don't' mind. We can go somewhere else after." She told him. Ashby felt bad. She knew Vince was trying hard to make this date go off without a hitch.

Dom walked up to them. "Ash' you all right?" he asked. Ashby turned her head and looked up at him.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Just a small cut. I'll be fine. How's Jesse?" She asked, worriedly. She looked around to see him, but all she saw was Leon standing by Jesse's car.

"He's all right, but he's passed out. Can you drive his car? You can take him home, but we can't back out of the race." Dom asked her.

"He's passed out, are you sure? Yeah I'll take him home. You guys go ahead." She informed him.

She stood up from Vince's lap, but he wouldn't let go of her hand until Dom stepped away.

"I'll come pick you up after the race. Don't go to bed." He told her as he pulled her close for a hug.

He lowered his head to kiss her, but stopped himself. He really wanted too, but he knew she wouldn't be comfortable with it.

Ashby realized what Vince was about to do. She panicked inwardly. She didn't know what to do.

When he stopped himself at the last second Ashby didn't know what to think. Was she disappointed that he stopped? Did she want him to kiss her after all? That's how it all starts. Ashby remembered how her last relationship started…and ended. There was no way she would put herself thru that again.

She pulled away from Vince. "See you later." She mumbled and headed for Jesse's car.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be Needed**

**Part 6**

Vince leaned against his car. He wasn't really paying attention to the race that was about to start. Dom would win like always. It was routine.

He was thinking about Ashby and how soon before he could go home and pick her up and take her somewhere. He didn't know where. He was thinking about that Cuban restaurant, but he decided against it. It was a typical date restaurant and he wanted to do something different.

Vince glanced up when he heard Leon announce over the Nextel that the race could start. He watched until the race started, then went back to thinking about Ashby.

He didn't know where he could take her. He wanted it to be special. He wanted to take her somewhere that she would like.

He thought about the beach, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was trying to get some ass from her. He just wanted to be with her. Vince smiled at the thought of the beach. He could get blankets from the house. He knew Ashby would like going to the beach. She didn't like going places where there were a lot of people.

"Cops! Cops! Cops! Go!" Leon's voice shouted over the Nextel.

Vince snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got into his car. He headed home as fast as he could go. Halfway home he called Dom and Leon to make sure they weren't caught.

Both confirmed they were almost home as well.

Vince made it home first. He walked in to find Ashby asleep on the couch still in the same clothes. He smiled. He was glad she didn't go to bed, but he couldn't make her go out now. He picked her up and carried her to her room.

He left her in her own bed, deciding it would be better if he slept in his own bed tonight. He was feeling a lot of things for Ashby and he knew she wasn't ready to know how deep his feelings went. Plus the fact that his jeans were getting a bit too tight. Sleeping next to her would definitely be a bad idea.

He went into his room and changed into pajama bottoms and white tank top.

He lied in bed for a long time, not being able to sleep. He got up and walked down the hall into Ashby's room.

He stood and watched her sleep for a moment. She really was beautiful.

He slipped in quietly next to her. She had been sleeping on her stomach, but she felt him get in the bed. She rolled over and allowed him to wrap his body around her, resting his head on the familiarity of her stomach. He nuzzled closer and fell asleep almost instantly.

In her sleep-hazed mind, Ashby knew she really should be putting a stop to Vince sleeping with her, but she couldn't bring herself too. He didn't know, but she needed him to be there. To know he didn't want anything from her. He just wanted to hold her. It made her feel cared for. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. She knew if she wasn't careful things could get a lot more complicated than she could handle.

The next morning Ashby was surprised that Jesse wasn't standing in the room waiting for her to get up. She frowned. She started to get up to go check on him, but Vince's grip tightened around her.

Ashby sighed. "V, let me go. I have to go check on Jesse. I wanna make sure he's okay." She said.

Vince lifted his head to look around the room. "You mean he's not in here already?" He asked.

Ashby rolled her eyes. "Let go. I'll come back." She said.

Reluctantly Vince released his grip. Ashby flew from his grasps and practically ran for Jesse's room.

Vince watched her disappear thru the door. He knew she was worried about Jesse. Ashby had only been living with them for a month when Jesse started going into Ashby's room to wait for her to wake up. When he wasn't there Ashby often panicked because it usually meant he was sick or he was upset about something.

Vince got out of bed and made his way down to the basement to Jesse's bedroom.

Ashby entered Jesse's room cautiously. "Jess? You asleep?" She said softly. If he was sleeping she didn't want to wake him.

"No." she heard him say quietly.

Ashby walked in and saw Jesse lying in bed. He had a black eye with a gash above his eyebrow and a swollen bottom lip.

"Oh, Jess. Why did you do that? You should have gotten one of the others." She asked as she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

Jesse moved over to give her more room. Ashby moved up and sat with her back against his headboard. Jesse moved so he could lay his head in her lap.

"I had to Ash. They were too far away. They wouldn't have made it in time. I couldn't let him hurt you. We're a 'team'. A family. We all swore we'd be there for each other no matter what."

"You guys are a team. I'm not part of the team. I just live here to help take care of Maria. You shouldn't have done that. Especially not for me. I would have been all right."

Jesse lifted his head and looked at her sharply. "You are a part of the team. Tell her V." Jesse enlisted the help of his friend, who had been peeking in the doorway.

Ashby looked up to see Vince standing on the bottom steps.

Vince walked further into the room. "Yeah she is. Don't know why she thinks she isn't. Maybe it's up to us to make sure she knows from now on." Vince said to Jesse, referring to the conversation they had yesterday.

Jesse looked back at Ashby with a 'see I told you' look. "See Ash, I told you. Dom will tell you too. You are a part of the team. You always will be." Jesse stated firmly.

Vince walked over and sat on the bed next Ashby.

Ashby looked at Vince. They looked like two parents sitting on their child's bed. Jesse sure was acting like a kid. She would have laughed, but didn't think Jesse would appreciate it. She didn't want him to think she was making fun of him.

"All right, now that that's been confirmed and everyone's received the memo can we move on? You still shouldn't have jumped in like that. You could have been hurt. You should have ran and got V or Dom or even Leon." Ashby insisted.

Jesse rolled his eyes at her. "Forget it Ash. I wouldn't have left you alone no matter what, so just let it go already. I got knocked around a few times; it's nothing I ain't use to. It kept you from getting hurt so it was worth it."

Vince looked at Jesse. Jesse use to get smack around by his dad before his dad went into jail. He knew Jesse was no stranger to fights or violence. Sometimes Vince just forgets how it used to be for Jesse before his father went away.

Ashby looked at Jesse with tears in her eyes. "I love you Jesse, but you have to promise you won't ever do something like that again. I'm not worth that much. Please just don't do that again. I was so afraid you would get hurt." She pleaded with him.

Jesse stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He knew something happened to her before she came to live with the team. Obviously whatever it was hurt her deeper than she was willing to let anyone know. Jesse didn't even think Mia knew what happened to Ashby.

"Ok Ash, sorry." He said simply and hugged her.

Jesse looked at Vince over Ashby's shoulder and saw the look in Vince eyes. He knew what it meant. Vince was angry, but then so was Jesse. If they ever found out who made Ashby think so low of herself they would kill him. No hesitation. Ashby was perfect. Jesse didn't understand how someone could think otherwise.

Ashby looked up from her books. She was studying in the living room when she heard the front door open. "Hey Mi'. Is it three already?" Ashby asked lightly when she walked inside.

Mia hasn't been looking too good recently. She spoke even less and spent more and more time in her room. Ashby was really worried about her. Every time Ashby tried to talk to her, Mia would just deny anything was wrong. She just said she was having a hard time adjusting.

Ashby knew there was more to it than that, but didn't push for more than what Mia was willing to give.

"Yeah. Vince dropped me off. He's outside still waiting for you. He wanted to take you to school. Said he had something to talk to you about." Mia said as she walked in and sat on the couch, next to where Maria lay on her back sleeping.

"Oh, okay. I just fed her and burped her. She fell asleep like twenty minutes ago, so she probably will be out for a while. There's a load of laundry in the dryer. Could you take it out when it's done?" Ashby asked while she gathered her schoolwork and books.

"Yeah." Mia replied, dully.

Ashby frowned at her, but said nothing. Although she really wanted too. Before heading out the door Ashby hesitated. She looked at Mia one more time.

"Mi' you sure you all right? If you want to talk I can always skip class." She offered.

Mia shook her head, but didn't look up from staring at the wall. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Ashby was torn. She really didn't want to leave Mia. Something told her not to leave Mia alone. Ashby also knew Mia would be upset if she thought she caused her to miss yet another class. "Okay, if you're sure." She gave Mia another chance to speak up if she wanted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go, Ash." Mia responded.

Ashby sighed, and stepped thru the door. She walked up to Vince's car solemnly, and climbed in.

Vince looked at her oddly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Ashby shrugged. "That's the problem. I don't know. She won't talk about it."

Vince was confused for a moment, but then realized she was talking about Mia. "She'll be all right. I just think she needs to find someone new." Vince said, confidently. He pulled out of the driveway and headed for the junior college where Ashby attended class.

Ashby didn't agree, but let it go. Obviously he would know Mia better than her. Ashby thought maybe she just didn't understand since she's never seen Mia upset before.

"Mi' said something about you wanting to talk to me. What did you want to talk about?" She asked, changing the topic.

Vince glanced at her then back at the road. "Yeah…I wanted to ask if you wanted to try again, since last night didn't exactly work right." He said, afraid she would try and say no like she always does.

He heard her sigh. She took a moment before answering.

"Okay, V. But can we not go to a race?" She asked.

Vince grinned and looked over at her. "Baby, we can go where ever you want." He said, happy she didn't say no.

Ashby laughed.

When they pulled up in front of her school Ashby turned and looked at Vince. "Are you coming back to pick me up later?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Hell yeah. I'll be right here at seven." He said.

Ashby smiled. "Okay, see you then." She said, and then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Vince wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. He settled for the kiss on the cheek. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze before letting go. "See you later, Baby." He said.

Ashby smiled at him and climbed out the car.

Vince watched her walk inside the building. He noticed she didn't put a deliberate sway in her hips just because she knew he was watching. Yep, she is definitely a real woman. He was going to persuade her to give them a chance, no matter what it took. He wouldn't give up on her. He knew she had to feel something; otherwise she wouldn't let him sleep next to her every night.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Be Needed**

**Part 7**

Ashby walked outside the building, grateful it was over. She loved school, but she spent the entire three-hour class worried about Mia. She even called the house to check on Mia on her twenty-minute break.

Mia answered the phone, but her voice sounded hollow. Ashby could hear Maria crying in the background. Mia used Maria's cries as an excuse to get off the phone.

Once the class was over Ashby rushed for the door, eager to get home.

She looked around and spotted Vince. She made her way to his car and climbed in.

"Hey, baby. How was class?" He asked

"All right. Are the others home already?" She asked. She wanted a moment alone with Mia so she could try and talk to her again.

"No. We're behind a couple of cars. Since Jesse can't see out one eye Dom had him doing paperwork all day with Mia. They're all still at the garage. Why? What's up?" Vince glanced at her. He knew that look. She was worried.

"Are you heading back to the shop after dropping me off? I want to talk to Mia alone." She explained.

"Yeah, actually I was. Why do you want to talk to Mia? You aren't thinking about leaving are you?" Vince asked, scared at the thought. Letty had done the same thing before she left.

She and Mia went out together. Letty said she wanted to talk to Mia alone about girl stuff.

A couple of days later she left without telling anyone.

Ashby frowned as she looked at Vince. She didn't understand why they all were afraid she would leave. "I ain't going anywhere. I just want to talk to her. We haven't talked in a while that's all." She said.

Vince felt stupid. "Oh." Was all he said.

Ashby smiled. "It's okay, V. don't worry. I'm not leaving. I don't plan on it anytime in the near future. Even if I were, I would tell all of you. I can promise you that." She told him firmly.

Vince nodded, satisfied she wasn't leaving. He drove back to the house, in comfortable silence.

"Thanks, V. Can you do me a favor and call me to let me know when you guys are coming back?" she asked as she opened the car door.

"Yeah," he replied.

Ashby smiled at him. "Thanks, V." She leaned over and kissed his cheek again.

Vince watched her walk inside the house. He could never get tired of watching her. He really wanted to give her a real kiss. It had to be right. She had to want it too. Vince knew if he tried to force a kiss on her she would hate him and he damn well didn't want that. He could wait. Maybe tonight she would be comfortable enough to kiss him. Vince hoped she was. This feeling inside of him was starting to grow and he was almost afraid of what it might mean.

He backed out of the driveway and thought about it on the way back to the garage. He couldn't be falling in love with her. Could he? Vince didn't know what to think. If that was the case then he had to tread very carefully. Something was telling his gut she was hurt by someone in the past.

Which would explain why she's been so against dating him. He would never hurt her thou. She had to know that. Vince couldn't hurt her for the world.

Ashby opened the front door and set her school bag and purse on the couch as she walked in.

"Mia? I'm home. You here?" She announced.

Ashby paused and listened. She heard Maria's faint cries coming from upstairs. Ashby rushed up the stairs, and paused again. She listened for Maria to figure out where the cries were coming from.

"Mia?" Ashby called out again, but still got back nothing, but the baby crying.

She headed for Mia's room. Her stomached dropped. Ashby felt a sense of dread as she approached the door. She could hear Maria clearly now.

She pushed open the door.

"Mia?"

She walked in and saw Maria on her back on Mia's bed. There were pillows around her, to prevent her from falling off the bed. She was crying. Her cries seemed hoarse as if she had been crying for a while.

Ashby looked around for Mia, but didn't see her. She walked further in and saw the light peeking out from the bottom of the bathroom door. Ashby paused in mid step. Deep down she was afraid. Mia had to be using the bathroom. She would be out any second. She convinced herself.

When Mia didn't come out Ashby walked closer to the door. She stood in front of it and lifted her fist to knock. It was then she heard the soft cries of Mia. Ashby let out the breath she had been holding. She shouldn't have thought that about Mia. She was crazy for even considering Mia would kill herself.

Ashby knocked gently on the bathroom door. "Mia? You okay?" She said speaking softly. She didn't want to scare her.

When Mia didn't' stop crying to open the door Ashby panicked again. She placed a hand on the doorknob. "Mia, I'm coming in." Ashby said firmly and turned the knob, walking in.

What she saw scared the hell out of her. Ashby didn't want to think she had been right.

Mia was on the floor crying staring at a razorblade that lie next to her. It seemed to Ashby she had been there for some time. Ashby quickly noted there was no blood.

"Mi', sweetie what are you doing?" Ashby asked, speaking gently.

Mia finally realized she was there. She turned and looked at her scared. Mia panicked. "You can't tell the others! Please don't tell them! Dom will be so mad! Please! Don't tell them Ash!" Mia begged.

Ashby wanted to cry, but held herself in check. She needed to know what drove Mia to the point that she felt she needs to contemplate suicide. She knew something was bothering her and it went a lot deeper than all the others realized.

"Shush, sweetie. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. Come on up off the floor. I need to go and quiet Maria. Let's go down to the kitchen. I'll make some tea and we'll talk." Ashby instructed as she held out a hand to help Mia up.

Mia looked up at her. "Maria? Oh I left her alone. I'm a terrible mother. She knows it. That's why she hates me too. Brian knew that's why he never came back." Mia said as tears fell from her eyes again.

Ashby took a deep breath. "You're not a bad mother. Now get up off the floor and go down to the kitchen. I don't want to hear another word until I have tea made." Ashby stated with an authoritative tone and hauled Mia up off the floor.

Mia complied and followed Ashby.

Ashby picked up Maria and carried her downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to see Mia had already set the kettle to boil. And was preparing a bottle for Maria.

Ashby smiled softly. If Mia were such a bad mother she wouldn't have even known how to make a bottle. Ashby had a feeling she knew what was bothering Mia, but wanted to be sure.

Once Maria was fed and Ashby was burping her in her arms she looked at Mia.

"Ok, Mi' I want to know what's up. I want the truth this time. No lying and saying you're fine because we both know that what I saw upstairs proves that something is wrong. So either you tell me now or I tell the others what happened and you have to tell all of them." Ashby said laying it all out on the line.

Mia looked at her resentfully.

Ashby sighed. "I'm sorry Mia that you think I'm forcing you to tell me something, but I have no other choice. I know something is wrong. I can't help you if you don't ask. If you don't want to help yourself, at least think of Maria. She doesn't have her father. You're all she has left." Ashby said, trying to help Mia in the only way she knew how.

Tears filled Mia's eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm…I loved him. How could he do that to me? How could he? He didn't even call to see how Maria's birth went. I told him to stay away from me, but I thought if he really loved me he would at least try and come back. He never did. Even after I called to tell him I was pregnant he never called, not once. I thought if he didn't love me he would at least come back to see his daughter. Ash, why did he lie to me?" Mia pleaded, as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Ashby was stunned. In the back of her mind she always knew, but to have it laid out for her was a bit overwhelming.

"Mi, I'm sorry. I don't know why. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I know it hurts, sweetie, but you need to let it go. You can't let it consume you. You have all of us who love you. You have Maria. Would you rather you have never met Brian and not have Maria?" Ashby asked.

Mia shook her head no. "No, I love her with all my heart."

"Then try and let it go. At least you have something good that came from the heartache. She was conceived in loved, Mia. Remember that." Ashby said softly.

Mia looked at her. "Ash, I don't know where I would be with out you. I could never thank you enough for everything you've done." Mia said and leaned over and hugged her tight. Maria laughed at the embrace. Mia smiled at her daughter.

Ashby smiled. "Here, why don't you take her and I'll get dinner started?" She offered.

Mia looked at Ashby as she took her daughter into her arms. "Ash, I swear to god I love you. You deserve a vacation. Someday I'll make it up to you."

Ashby rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do that Mi'. I'm only doing what you asked me to do. I'm helping out like I said I would. Now go into the living room and play with your daughter. I'm sure she misses you." Ashby instructed.

Mia did as Ashby said.

Ashby watched Mia go and smiled. She was worried about Mia for a while. She knew today was the turning point. Ashby had a feeling Mia was going to be okay finally. It might take a while, but Ashby knew Mia could do it. If not she would be there to set Mia back in line.

When the phone rang twenty minutes later Ashby jumped and almost dropped the plate she was holding. "Oh Jesus Christ!" she bit out. She took moment to settle her nerves then answered the phone.

"Hello, Toretto residence."

"Why the hell do you answer the phone like that? You live there too." Vince demanded.

Ashby rolled her eyes. "Because it's polite and it's not my house. Are you guys coming back now?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just pulled out of the garage. We'll be there soon." He informed her.

"Okay. Dinner should be ready by the time you all get here. See you in a bit." She informed him.

"Oh good, we're starving. See you." He said and hung up his cell phone.

Ashby ran around the kitchen, hurrying to get the table set and finish making the salad.

Dinner was a comfortable occasion for the first time in long time. Dom seemed to notice because he kept looking at Mia, then back at Ashby. Mia was more involved. She said more at dinner than she had in the past week.

Vince noticed too. He looked at Mia wide-eyed then looked at Ashby and smiled at her secretly.

He couldn't wait to be alone with Ashby and ask what happened. He couldn't believe the change in Mia. She was much more happy than she's been in months. She even held Maria all thru dinner. Usually Ashby was the one holding her.

No one noticed the looks Leon was giving Mia. It was a different sort of look. One of curiosity and of something else.

He noticed right away something was different about her. She didn't seem so sad anymore. Maybe it meant she was finally over Brian. Leon hoped so. Brian didn't deserve her.

Mia deserved someone better. Someone who would never lie to her. Someone who would love her and take care of her. Brian abandoned her as soon as his 'undercover' job was over.

When they were driving to Mexico, Mia told them about Brian. Leon wanted to kill him. How could he do that to Mia? Leon understood Brian was doing his job, but how could he take it that far and sleep with Mia and tell her he loved her?

Then he didn't even come to take care of Mia after she told him she was pregnant. It wasn't right. Leon swore the next time he saw Brian he would lay him out. He would be sorry he messed with the team. Brian would be real sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Be Needed**

**Part 8**

Vince watched Ashby do the dishes after dinner. She had let Leon and Jesse off the hook for the night. He stood up and helped her dry them.

"You still wanna go out tonight, right?" He asked, hoping she didn't want to back out.

Ashby smiled at him. "Yes. I said I wanted to and I still do. But I don't want to go to a race." She informed him.

"We ain't goin to no race. I thought of somethin better," he told her slyly.

Ashby glanced at him. She was worried. She didn't want to encourage Vince. She really didn't want him to think this one date would go anywhere. She wasn't going to date him, or anyone. It was simpler this way.

When they were finished with dinner Ashby informed Vince she was going to go upstairs and change, but he stopped her.

"No, you're fine like that." He protested.

Ashby wore a black jogging suit with white strips down the side of the pant leg. She wore a white tee shirt underneath a black hooded jacket that matched her pants.

She looked down at her self then back at Vince.

"All right then, let's go."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her toward the living room to go out the front door.

"We'll be back later," he told the others as he dragged Ashby thru the room and out the door.

Before anyone could ask where they going Vince already had Ashby thru the door and halfway to his car.

Ashby smiled as he opened the door for her and rushed her inside.

"Hurry, Ash. Before Dom comes out here. Then we'll never leave."

She knew what he meant. They would want to know where they were going, especially Dominic.

_When had they started dating? _

_How long will you be gone? _

_Don't do anything stupid, V. _

_Ash, you sure you want to go out with Vince?_

Yes, Ashby understood Vince's need to leave the house quickly. She didn't much feel like being interrogated either.

"So where are we going?" She asked, once Vince got out on the street.

"You'll see," he said cryptically.

Ashby sighed and settled back into her seat. She knew Vince wasn't going to tell her anything he didn't want her to know.

Ashby looked at Vince curiously when he parked next to the beach. Going to the beach wasn't something she would expect from him. He never took any of his other 'women' to the beach. Of course he usually only takes out the hoes he meets at races, and it's only for one thing. Leon does the same. Ashby thought about it. Maybe there is more to Vince than what he lets them all think.

It was in that moment Ashby began to hate herself. She knew why Vince took her to the beach. She knew why he faked having headaches sometimes so he could sleep next to her. She was different from those other women he's taken out. He felt something different with her.

She never should have agreed to go out with him. It was just going to cause problems. She didn't want to hurt him, which is exactly what she would be doing if she let this go any further.

Ashby wouldn't be able to stand it if Vince hated her. She loved having him as a friend. She didn't want to lose that, even if deep down she wanted more.

"Why did you bring me here, V? I told you. This can't go any further." She asked.

Vince looked at her sharply. "Because I wanted to bring you here. Why can't we see each other? You like me too, Ash. I know you do. You wouldn't let me sleep with you every night if you didn't." He said, somewhat angry. Why was she denying the chemistry between them? He didn't care about her past. All he cared about was being with her now.

Ashby climbed out the car. She headed for the shore, listening for the crash of the waves to guide her, since it was dark. She didn't wait to see if Vince followed her. She didn't much care at the moment. She wished she had just lied to Vince and told him she did have a thing for Dom. Maybe he would have left her alone then.

When Vince came and stood next to her, Ashby sighed.

Vince couldn't hear it because the waves were too noisy.

"I really don't want to talk about it. We're not going to date because I won't let it happen. I can't. I'm never dating anyone. Not again." She said, not even looking up at him.

Vince opened his mouth to protest, but the ringing of his cell phone interrupted him. "What!" He snapped.

Ashby flinched, but didn't look up. She knew he was mad at her.

"What do you mean Dom's actin crazy? Damn it Jesse! Slow down!"

Ashby looked up quickly and snatched the cell phone out of Vince's hand. Her first thought was Mia. Maybe Mia had been lying to her to let her think she was fine.

"Jesse? What's the matter? What happened?"

Vince stared at Ashby, waiting for her to translate what Jesse was saying. He was talking so fast, because he was upset. All Vince understood was something about Dom goin all crazy.

Every second that passed Vince saw Ashby's eyes get wider and wider.

"Okay, Jess. We're comin right now. Five minutes." She said, and hung up.

"We need to go now," Ashby stated and took off running for Vince's car.

Vince followed, but still wanted to know what was up. "What's goin on?" He asked as he started the car.

"Letty showed up at the house," She explained.

Vince's jaw dropped. "Oh shit! Fuck that, we'll be there in less than five minutes." Vince exclaimed and took off.

Ashby was shocked by how fast Vince was going, but was glad. She wanted to get to the house as quick as possible.

Vince pulled up in front of the Toretto house, less than five minutes later. Ashby jumped out the car and ran for the front door, with Vince close behind her.

"Jesse? Where are you?" She yelled as she ran inside.

"Here," he said as he came out the kitchen.

Ashby frowned. It was bad, because Jesse was shaking.

"Where's Dom?"

"In his room, throwing stuff around. Mia took the baby for a drive. Leon tried to go in, but came right back out when he saw Letty and Dom arguing." Jesse explained, still speaking fast.

Vince turned and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Ashby looked back at Jesse. "Where's Letty now?"

Jesse looked fearful. "Upstairs. She goes in Dom's room and then he yells and throws things, then she comes out. She's gone in three times already. I keep telling her to not go in, but she won't listen. She didn't even say anything when she got here. I opened the door because she knocked and she just asked where Dom was at." Jesse said.

Ashby knew he was hurt. It hurt that he thought Letty cared about him and she really didn't.

"All right. I'll go up and handle her. Stay down here." She told him and gave him a hug to reassure him.

Ashby made her way to the stairs. Just for causing the look on Jesse's face Ashby was ready to beat Letty down. When she heard Vince yelling at someone she started running even faster up the stairs.

"What the fuck, Letty! Get the fuck out of here! He don't want to see you!"

Ashby saw the small petite woman Vince was yelling at. For some reason Ashby expected more. From the way they all use to talk about her Ashby expected her to be this big bad wannabe gangster. Not the same small girl she remembered from high school.

"Fuck you, V! This is between Dom and me!" Letty yelled back at Vince. She pushed her way past him and shoved herself back into Dom's bedroom.

Ashby watched the door, waiting for Dom's reaction. Sure enough Dom started yelling at Letty in Spanish and throwing things. Letty came running out the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I told you! Stop being a bitch and just get the fuck out!" Vince snapped.

Letty glared at him. "I ain't leaving until me and Dom talk!" She snapped back.

Ashby walked further in the hall and stood next to Vince. "Oh, but I think you are. You're going to leave and you're going to do it now. And then you're never going to come back." Ashby stated firmly.

Letty glared at her. If looks could kill, Ashby knew she would be dead on the spot.

"Who the fuck are you? You must be one of Leon's hoes. Or maybe Vince's. Don't think just because you're fucking one of them you can tell me what do in our house. Back the fuck up before I beat your ass!" Letty growled viciously.

Ashby sighed. "You have two minutes. Get the fuck out now, before I have you hauled out in handcuffs." Ashby snapped, not having patience anymore.

Letty lifted her arm as if to raise a fist to swing at Ashby, but Vince grabbed her and stopped her.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her, Letty. If you do you'll have to answer to all of us." He told her coldly.

Letty looked at Vince in surprise. He never stepped in for one of his hoes before. She didn't understand why he was doing it now.

"Like I said. Get the fuck out." Ashby repeated.

"I ain't leavin until I talk to Dom," Letty insisted. She pulled out of Vince's hold and rushed back into Dom's room before Vince could stop her.

Ashby winced when she heard another roar from Dom and then a loud bang as he threw something against the wall. It caused the door to vibrate. Letty came rushing out again and slammed the door shut.

"Leave Letty and don't come back. He don't want nothing to do wit you anymore." Vince said his eyes stared at her coldly.

Letty brushed past Vince and Ashby. "I'll come back tomorrow. He'll calm down by then." She muttered to herself.

Vince turned to go into Dom's room, but Ashby stopped him.

"Better let me. Why don't you go down and check on Jesse. He seemed really upset." She told him. Before Vince could argue Ashby had already opened the door and was on her way in.

"Dom? It's me, Ash." She said, softly as she walked in slowly. She winced when she saw the look on Dom's face. Twice now, Ashby wanted to beat Letty down for causing pain to someone she loved.

Dom saw her and his body collapsed on to the bed. He was mentally and physically drained.

He had tears in his eyes, Ashby saw. She knew that Letty coming back wasn't how he thought it would be. Letty must have said something to upset him otherwise he wouldn't have been so angry towards her.

Ashby made her way over on the bed and sat next to him. "You okay?" she asked, knowing that would prompt him to talk.

Dom laid back on the bed, with his eyes closed. "She doesn't love me Ash. She never did. Do you know what she came back here for?"

"No, why?"

"For the fucking money. She's wasted hers already. She had the nerve to ask if we were still jackin trucks cuz she wants back in. Can you believe that? God, I fuckin hate her!"

Dom finished on a snap.

Ashby's heart broke for him. She knew he's harbored his love for Letty well over a year, hoping she would come back. Ashby knew what it was like to love someone and then realize that they never loved you all along.

"I Know, D. I know. She's gone now. She won't be coming back again. I'll make sure of that." Ashby said, firmly.

Dom drew in a shaky breath. " I can't see her again, Ash. I don't want anything to do with her. She makes me so angry. I wasted all that time on her and all she was doing was using me and us to get money." Dom said, still angry.

"I hope you know what you're talking about. Remember a week ago you were defending her. Make sure you think about this Dom. Maybe you have it all wrong." Ashby offered.

Dom shook his head to emphasize that he was sure. "I know. But When I saw her again, I knew it was over. I was just angry with her because of the way she snuck off in the middle of the night without saying good-bye to me or the 'team'." Dom explained.

Ashby opened her mouth to say something, but she heard the slow creak of the door.

"Come on in, Jesse." She said, knowing who it was. If it were Vince he would have just barged right in, along with Leon.

Jesse poked his head in. He still had that upset look on his face.

"You okay, Dom?" he asked, speaking really softly.

Immediately Dom felt bad. Here Jesse was, too afraid to even speak too loud. "Jess, come here." Dom said as he motioned for Jesse to come closer to him.

Jesse walked over to where Dom sat on the edge of the bed. His head remained down.

"I'm sorry you saw that. You know that I would never hurt Letty, right? I was just angry about some stuff she said," Dom explained.

Jesse nodded numbly. He still wouldn't look up.

"There's something else, isn't there Jesse?" Ashby asked as she watched him. She was guessing that Dom might have misinterpreted Jesse's reaction.

Jesse looked up. He had tears in his eyes. He nodded again.

Dom looked confused. "What's the matter, Jesse?"

Jesse looked hesitant. He didn't want Dom to be angry with him like he was at Letty.

"It's okay, Jesse. I'm here," Ashby informed him. She gave his hand a squeeze.

Jesse took a deep breath.

"Don't let Letty back on the 'team,' Dom please. She abandoned us once, without looking back. Don't let her do it again. Don't let her do that to you again. If she really loved you or us she wouldn't have taken off in the middle of the night without sayin good-bye." Jesse said. He shut his eyes, waiting for Dom to explode.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Be Needed**

**Part 9**

Jesse opened his eyes in shock when he felt Dominic hugging him.

"Jesse, you're the best little brother anyone could have. I love you and don't you ever forget it." Dom stated matter-of-factly.

Tears fell from Jesse's eyes. "You never say that except to Mia and the baby." Jesse said, his voice cracking a slightly.

Dom looked taken back. He glanced over at Ashby, who nodded her agreement with Jesse's statement.

She stood and headed out the room quietly. As she closed the door behind her she heard Dom's response to Jesse.

"Jesse, bro. I know I don't say it much, but it's true."

Ashby headed down to the living room to look for Leon and Vince.

They were both sitting on the couch.

Leon had a beer. Vince was just staring at the TV.

"You guys all right?" She asked, looking at them worriedly.

"Ask me tomorrow," Leon said numbly.

Vince reached for her hand. Ashby grabbed his and then yelped in surprise when he pulled her down to sit next to him.

Ashby frowned at him. "V? You okay?" She asked again, speaking more softly.

All Vince did was nod. "Yeah, I'm watching TV." He said nonchalantly.

Ashby continued to watch him, but didn't say anything. If he didn't want to talk about it she had no right to force him.

So instead she snuggled closer and settled down to watch TV in silence.

She sat staring at the TV, unseeing. There were many things running thru her mind. Ashby knew moving into the Toretto home wasn't permanent. It was a temporary situation until they didn't need her anymore. Which, to Ashby, looks to be sometime soon.

Mia is getting over Brian. She was finally working thru her depression to end it. Dom is finally able to sort out his feelings for Letty. Even if it didn't turn out the way he expected. Soon Dom would be all right. Ashby knew Vince was fine. He hardly ever has real 'headaches' anymore; the ones he's had lately have been him faking it. Leon was fine too. Leon didn't really need anything.

And then there was Jesse…

Ashby sighed inwardly.

She knew saying good-bye to Jesse was going to be hardest of all. Ashby wished she hadn't let him get so attached to her, but she knew he needed that. He needed her because he thought he had no one else. Ashby knew Jesse needed her to show him that he did have people who cared about him.

It was almost time. The 'team' was getting to the point where they could function without her.

Ashby closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to Vince's body.

_At least I knew what it was like. To be needed, _she thought before falling asleep.

Ashby woke up after only being asleep for a few hours. She realized it was Jesse, because he was shaking her slightly. She looked around and saw she was in her bedroom, not in the living room.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Ashby asked him as she rubbed her eyes.

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

Ashby smiled gently and flipped back the covers.

Jesse climbed in and settled into a comfortable position. "Will you sing me the song you sing to Maria?" He asked, hopefully.

Ashby chuckled. She could never deny Jesse anything. "I should have known that was coming."

Jesse turned so he was lying on his side facing her profile.

"Close your eyes Jess." She instructed.

After Jesse complied, Ashby began to sing the familiar song from the Disney movie, 'Beauty and the Beast.'

The song had the same effect on Jesse as it did on the baby, because Jesse was asleep before the song was over. Ashby smiled at him went back to sleep, content that Jesse was happy.

A little later Ashby felt Vince climb into the bed on the other side. She moved a little to give him room. Vince wrapped his body around hers, like he's always done. She rubbed his head for a moment.

"You okay?" She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah, baby. Go back to sleep. You'll wake Jesse." Vince whispered.

Something in her sleep hazed mind told her to make one of the grown men go their own room, but she didn't have the heart to kick anyone out. She soon fell back asleep.

Ashby almost groaned out loud when she heard her bedroom door creak for the third time that night. She opened her eyes and saw Dominic's silhouette.

"Looks like you've got a full house." He said in amusement. He spoke low so as not to wake anyone.

Ashby nodded. "Yeah. You wanted to talk?" She asked.

He shook his head no. "No, I was just checkin on Jesse. He wasn't in his room. I wanted to make sure he was okay." He explained.

Ashby glanced down at the blonde-haired boy sleeping next to her and then back up at Dom.

"We'll have to talk tomorrow about Letty." She said.

Dom nodded and sighed. "I know. Night Ash." He said and then left her room.

Ashby watched him go. Soon, she wouldn't be needed anymore. Once Dominic had the mess with Letty straightened out, the Toretto 'team' wouldn't need her anymore.

Ashby glanced down at Jesse again. _Poor Jesse. I'll have to start preparing him. He needs to get use to life again without me._

She thought sadly.

"You better let me in before I kick your ass, you stupid slut!" Letty shouted at Ashby.

Ashby stood in the doorway. The screen door was locked, which Ashby was grateful for, preventing Letty from coming inside. The last person Ashby expected to see was Letty when the door bell rung at eight-thirty in the morning.

Vince stood behind Ashby in case Letty got any bright ideas. He knew Letty would try to get inside the house one way or another.

"I was nice yesterday, but I've moved on from that frame of mind. Leave before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing." Ashby stated coldly.

Vince crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Letty added emphasis to what Ashby said.

Letty opened her mouth to say more, but Jesse had shoved his way in front of Ashby.

"Just leave Letty. Dom doesn't want you here anymore and neither do we." He yelled at her.

Letty still hadn't moved. She seemed frozen to the spot.

Leon pulled Jesse away, only to stand in the doorway himself. "Go, Letty. If the cops come it will be all bad." He said, adding his own two cents.

Letty watched them, not able to speak.

For a brief moment Ashby might have felt sorry for her, but then it was gone. Letty brought it on herself. She ditched them, not the other way around. She swore she would stick by the team, but she lied. From what Dom and everyone else told her Ashby knew Letty lied about quite a few things. If the 'team' chose not to forgive Letty, then there was nothing Ashby could do about that.

Mia stood in the doorway next. She had tears in her eyes. "You never cared about us, not once. You only cared about yourself. Don't you dare ever show your face again." Mia said, angrily.

Letty looked at Mia stricken.

Ashby knew the thoughts that must be running thru Letty's head now. Letty thought she had everyone wrapped around her finger like she did Dom. She never thought they would turn against her.

Letty turned another evil glare at Ashby. "You better fucking watch your back bitch! I don't know who you are, but when I do watch out!" Letty bit out venomously.

Vince moved forward, towards Letty, but Ashby held him back.

Ashby turned and laughed at her. "What's the matter Letty? Can't remember who you went to school with because you were too caught up in yourself?" Ashby asked, sarcastically.

Letty frowned. She didn't recognize her.

Ashby knew she wouldn't. Letty never looked at anyone twice unless they tried to get at Dominic.

"Try real hard. I'm sure you'll remember. In the mean time, I do believe you've been kicked off the 'team'. So I suggest you leave before things get real nasty." Ashby said, firmly.

Vince was impressed. Ashby had that 'my word is law' tone. Mia tried to pull it off, but could never quite get it right. It was eerie how much Ashby sounded like how Dominic's mother used to.

Letty turned away and headed for her car. She let out a horrified cry when she saw Dominic standing next to it. He was pulling off the 'team's decals from her car. She ran over to stop him, but he was already done.

"Dom, what are you doing?" She demanded, trying to salvage the decals and put them back on, but he had snatched them from her.

"Don't come around here again." He told her coldly.

Letty looked at him with tears in her eyes. Maybe if she played it right he would forgive her.

"Save the tears Letty. They won't work this time. Do you know what a team is, Letty?" he demanded harshly.

Letty looked down at the ground, no longer able to look at his hate filled eyes.

"Do you?" He repeated, when she didn't speak. He glared at her, waiting for her to answer him.

"A team works together. A team supports each other." He said matter-of-factly.

The tears in Letty's eyes fell down her cheeks. She really was getting kicked off the 'team.' Something that she thought would never happen.

"As far as the 'team' and I am concerned, you don't do either. We don't need someone who is only concerned about themself. Stay away Letty, far away. If you come near us or Ashby again, you'll be sorry." He told her coldly. He looked away. He was no longer able to stomach the sight of her any longer.

Letty's eyes widened at the mention of Ashby's name. She remembered who she was now. Ashby was that shy quiet girl in high school, no would talk too because she wasn't 'cool' enough. Ashby was the girl Mia befriended when no one else would. Ashby was the girl Letty made fun of Mia about because Letty said Mia was wasting her time with someone as unimportant as Ashby. Since Ashby wasn't apart of the 'team,' therefore she didn't matter to Letty.

Letty glared at Dom. "So that's the skank you were fucking when you weren't home with me before we left for Mexico." She yelled at Dominic, thinking she knew everything.

Letty turned when she heard the screen door slam. She saw Ashby come running out with Vince close behind her.

"Dom, NO!" Ashby yelled as she headed for the two.

Letty turned and saw the look on Dominic's face. Not once during her relationship with Dom when they fought was she ever afraid he would hit her. But in that moment Letty was afraid. She knew the only thing keeping Dom from hitting her was Ashby who had pushed herself in front of Dom and held on to both his wrists.

"Dom, don't. She's not worth it. It doesn't matter what she thinks. Just let it go." Ashby pleaded with him.

Vince stood next to Ashby and held on to Dom as well. He knew Ashby couldn't hold him back if he wanted to get to Letty he would.

Vince turned and looked at Letty. "Get the fuck out of here Letty! And don't come back!" He snapped at her.

For once Letty didn't need to be told twice. She ran for her car and sped off.

Ashby looked at Dom. "You're such an idiot. What the hell were you thinking, Dominic? What were you gonna do? Hit her just because she called me a skank? What would have that done, huh?" Ashby practically yelled at him.

Dominic sighed and looked down at the ground, ashamed of what he had almost done. "I don't know." He muttered.

Ashby sighed and looked at Vince, who didn't seem to know what to do either.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Be Needed**

**Part 10**

For the next couple of days, things returned to normal in the Toretto household. At least as normal as the 'team' can get. Ashby should have known something was bound to happen. Things never stayed normal for too long. When it rains it pours, at least Ashby seemed to think so.

Sure enough, less than a week after the Letty fiasco there was a knock at the door, late one afternoon. Ashby assumed it was Mia since it was near three o'clock.

Holding Maria, Ashby made her way to the front door. "What's the matter Mia? Did you forget your…" she trailed off when she saw it wasn't Mia. The smile left her face.

"What the hell do you want David?" She snapped, angrily.

Ashby stared at the man, that she once thought she was in love with. She felt nothing for him now, and for that she was thankful.

"Watch who you're talking to." The six foot four man snapped back.

Ashby glanced the screen door, noting it was locked. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You better watch it. I'm not that scared young girl anymore. You can't order me around. I'm not your punching bag anymore." She told him firmly.

All he did was roll his eyes at her, as if to say 'whatever'. Ashby looked at him. He was mixed. He looked more Latin, then what he actually was. His mother was African American and his father was white. She used to think his unique coloring was special. Now she just wished he would go away.

"What do you want David?" She demanded again.

David held up a white envelope. "I brought this."

Ashby eyed him wearily. "Slip it thru the side of the screen." She instructed. There was no way she was letting him any where near her or Maria. Ashby grabbed it and opened it, glancing thru it quickly.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded.

"A court order, for you to get a DNA test for your daughter. I want proof she isn't mine. I know you were fucking someone else." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"I don't want you tryin to ruin my career later on or tryin to get money out of me for a child that isn't even mine."

Ashby read the court order again and began to laugh. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

At first David was confused, but he quickly schooled his face back to indifference.

"You're so fucking stupid, David. Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" She told him angrily, but kept a normal tone. She didn't want to upset Maria.

"You better go Ashby. The hearing is tomorrow. They'll take your daughter away." David told her confidently, glancing at Maria.

Ashby saw the smug look on his face. She knew he thought he knew everything. He thought Maria was her daughter. Ashby wanted to smack the hell out of him and herself for thinking he loved her. She knew now he never did love her. If David really wanted to know about his own child he would have tried sooner. There was something he wasn't telling her, she could feel it.

"Go away David. If you come near me again, I'll have you arrested for stalking."

David glared at her. "You're such a bitch Ashby!"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm at the point in my life where I no longer care what you think. Why are you all of sudden concerned about your child? And she was your child."

"I got a job offer from the NBA when I graduate Stanford. I don't want you milkin me for money for a child that isn't mine. I don't want you tryin to start a scandal later on in my career."

Ashby laughed again.

That pissed David off. "What the fuck are you laughin for?" He demanded loudly.

Maria started to whimper.

Ashby glared at David. "You keep your voice down. If you've got nothing else to say then I suggest you leave before it's too late." She said venomously.

This time David laughed. "Too late for what? What are you gonna do?" he asked sarcastically.

Ashby glanced at the watch on her wrist. 'It's almost three," she said smiling.

David looked confused, until he heard a loud roar coming down the street.

Ashby grinned, knowing it was Vince. He started driving Mia home at three and taking Ashby to school. He told the others it was to watch out for Ashby in case Letty tried something. The team agreed it was a good idea.

David watched as what looked like a blue racecar pulled up in front of the house. He saw Vince in the driver seat and turned back to Ashby quickly.

"You better be at the hearing tomorrow with your kid." He told her viciously and headed for his own car. He drove off before Vince had a chance to walk over and say anything to him.

Mia walked up to the front door, with Vince close behind. "Who was that?" Mia asked casually.

Ashby unlocked the screen door, to allow them in. "No one important." She said as she handed Maria over to her mother.

Mia looked at her curiously, but Ashby wasn't worried about Mia. Ashby was more concerned with the look on Vince's face. He was angry. Ashby could tell he was barely holding his temper in check. His face was turning red, and the vein at his temple was pulsating.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff," Ashby said and then ran for her room. She wanted to hide the envelope before anyone saw it.

In the car Ashby kept glancing at Vince. He still hadn't said a word since he picked her up. Ashby took a deep breath.

"V, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he snapped, refusing to even glance at her.

Ashby glared at his profile. "Oh really? Then why won't you talk to me?" She demanded.

"I am talking," he growled.

For the second time that day Ashby wanted to smack someone. "We're not dating, V. We're not seeing each other. You have no reason to be mad. It's not like I'm cheating on you." She said.

This time Vince did look at her.

Ashby flinched at the look in his eyes.

"You lied, Ash. You said you didn't want to date anyone, but that wasn't it was it? It was just me you didn't want. Why didn't you say so instead of letting me think that maybe I had a chance? Has he been coming over everyday while we're all at the garage? That's fucked up, Ash. You're supposed to be taking care of Maria, not tryin to get some ass." He snapped angrily.

His head hit the back of his seat with a thud after Ashby slapped him across the face.

"Pull over!" she yelled. Ashby glared at him, more hurt than angry.

"Pull the fucking car over, or I swear to god I'll jump out!" She yelled again when Vince hadn't stopped the car.

Ashby unlocked her seat belt and unlocked her door, ready to open it, when Vince grabbed her wrist.

"Ash! What the fuck! All right! All right! I'm pulling over! Wait damn it!" he yelled at her, panicking because he was afraid Ashby would jump out before he had a chance to stop.

When she was ready to throw herself from the car Vince realized he said the wrong thing. He fucked up big time. He had no idea if Ashby would ever be able to forgive him.

Ashby grabbed her purse and leaped out the car once it stopped. She left her school bag behind. She had no intention of attending class today. She started walking down the street. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jesse. She couldn't call Dom because she didn't want to bring more problems to him. He had enough to deal with without having to deal with this too.

Vince jumped out his car and ran after Ashby. "Ash, wait!" he grabbed her arm.

Ashby pulled out of his grasp and continued to talk on her cell phone. She looked around to see where she was. "I'm on the corner of Ellwood and Silver Avenue. Thanks, Jess." She said and then hung up her phone.

She continued to walk down to the corner she just told Jesse about on the phone. Vince walked next to her.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just…" he trailed off. Vince knew why he was angry, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud to her. How stupid would he look saying he was just jealous?

Ashby shrugged. "It doesn't matter, V." she replied, dully.

Vince looked at her sharply. "Yes it does. Fuck, Ash! You were gonna throw yourself from my car. It means something to you." He said incredulously.

Ashby stopped walking and turned and faced Vince. "No it doesn't. I told you we wouldn't work. You didn't even ask, V. You have no idea how far off base you are. All you had to do was ask and I would have told you." She said, sadly.

Ashby was hurt. How could he think that of her?

"I've never lied to you or the 'team,' not once. I've never given any of you a reason to doubt me or my word." She said, close to tears, but she held them in.

Vince reached out to put his arms around her, but Ashby stepped back, holding up a hand to ward him back.

"I don't want you to touch me right now. Go away, Vince. Jesse is coming to get me."

Vince dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. Yep, he fucked up big time.

He couldn't stop himself. He saw that guy talkin to her and once the guy got one look at him he turned and left. Vince couldn't stand the thought of Ashby being with someone else, not when he wanted her so much.

"I'm sorry, Ash." He repeated, and then turned and went back to his car. He would sit and wait until Jesse came for her.

"Oh fuck,' he muttered when he saw the red Mazda RX 7 pull up beside Ashby a few minutes later.

Ashby's eyes widened when she saw Dominic's car pull up along side her. She climbed in, but was afraid to look at him. She hadn't wanted to burden him with her fight with Vince.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to give you more crap to worry about. I told Jesse not to tell you." She said, lowly.

Dominic sighed. "Ash, honey. I forgive you this time, but don't ever do it again. We're a 'team'. We're always there for each other, no matter what. Now, tell me what happened?" he said seriously.

The tears Ashby had been holding back finally broke thru. Seeing David again was more than she could bear. All the memories she's been trying to bury for the last year were all coming back to her. Vince thinking the worst of her only added insult to injury. She couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed against Dominic's chest.

"Shush, Ash. It'll be okay," Dom whispered as he rubbed her back gently.

After a while, her crying finally stopped.

Dom looked down at her face and wiped her tears away. "Feel better now?" he asked gently.

Ashby shrugged. "I guess." She replied.

"Come on. Let's get you home, Jesse's probably having a heart attack by now." Dominic announced as he settled himself back in his seat.

They headed back to the Toretto house in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Be Needed**

**Part 11**

The next morning Ashby told the 'team' she had errands she needed to get done. She asked if anyone wouldn't mind staying home with Maria for a couple of hours.

Vince volunteered, since he still felt bad about what he said to Ashby the day before.

Last night Ashby had locked her bedroom door for the first time since she's come to live with them. When Vince went to go climb into her bed her door was locked. He knew then he was going to have to earn her trust back. She wasn't gonna forgive him so easily. He frowned when he saw Jesse come out of her room early that morning. He couldn't believe he was even jealous over Jesse. _Fuck…what the hell is wrong with me?_

Mia was debating on whether or not she should leave Maria with him. Vince knew she still had a lot of paperwork she needed to catch up on at the garage. She really couldn't risk losing the time.

"Mia, just go. We'll be fine. Ash will be back in a couple of hours." Vince insisted as he shoved Mia out the door.

Everyone was gone, it was only Ashby and Vince left with the baby. Ashby finished feeding Maria and then left her with Vince so she could go up and change.

When Ashby came back down Vince was in the living room watching cartoons with Maria. His eyes widened, when he saw what Ashby was wearing. She was dressed professionally. He wanted to ask where she was going, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to make her madder at him.

"Okay, I'm going. Hopefully I'll be back in less than two hours. If you need anything, call me." Ashby said as she made her way towards the door.

Vince nodded. "Can we talk when you come back?" he asked gruffly. He was embarrassed because he didn't want to sound like he was begging for her attention.

Ashby sighed. "I'll think about it. I'm not too sure if I want to talk to you right now." She said and then left.

Five minutes after she was gone the phone rang.

"Hello, Toretto house," Vince answered, but winced when he realized he sounded just like Ashby.

His eyes widened at what the caller had to say.

Ashby stood at the entrance of the courthouse. She didn't want to go in. She didn't want to bring up old memories. They were still painful. She wanted them to stay buried.

Ashby took a deep breath and headed inside.

"Ash! Wait!"

Ashby turned around in shock when she heard someone call out her name. She saw Jesse running toward her, followed by Vince, Leon and Dom. Mia was slower because she was carrying Maria.

Ashby's jaw dropped.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked Jesse once he was close enough.

Jesse grinned as he gave her a quick hug. "We came here for you," he told her as if it were obvious.

Ashby gaped at him and the others when they finally caught up to her and Jesse. "But why…How did you…" she stared at them confused.

"The courthouse called the house right after you left to remind you of your hearing. I called the 'team' so we could be here." Vince explained.

The others nodded their agreement.

Ashby didn't know what to say. "Thank you, but you guys didn't have to come. I can do this on my own." She replied. She was happy they came to support her, but she didn't want them there. She didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to feel sorry for her.

Ashby wanted them to be able to tell her to go when they didn't need her anymore. She didn't want them to feel guilty and keep her around because they felt sorry for her.

Dom rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you yesterday? We're a 'team. We're always there for each other no matter what. Now let's go before you're late." He replied, leaving no room for argument.

The three men looked at her as if to say 'ha you can't argue with Dom his word is law'.

Ashby wasn't havin it thou. She didn't want them to go in with her. "You guys are a 'team'. I'm not. I can handle this on my own, but I appreciate you all comin down here for me." She replied.

Jesse glared at her. "You are too a part of the 'team'. Remember Ash; I told you that you were. Tell her Dominic. She's a part of the team." Jesse demanded.

Dom watched Ashby curiously. "When we get home we're gonna have a serious talk about why you think you're not apart of the team. In the mean time we're goin in there with you so get use to it." He told her firmly.

"Ashby McCloud, please come forward."

Ashby stood and made her way to one of the tables. The team watched her go with mixed feelings.

Ashby saw David sitting off to the side. He was called up next.

They sat at tables facing a judge, very much in a courtroom fashion. It was all informal since it was only a hearing.

The judge was a woman, and from Ashby could tell probably in her early to mid- thirties.

"Miss McCloud, you were informed that you were to bring your child to this hearing, were you not?" The judge asked.

There was a collective gasp from the team. They had no idea she had a child. Ashby couldn't look at them. She didn't want to see the hurt in their eyes, because she didn't tell them everything about herself.

"Yes, ma'am, but I couldn't do that." Ashby stated.

David looked over at her sharply. "What the hell are you talking about? Your daughter is over there." David yelled out.

"Mr. Johnson, you will be quiet until I tell you that you may speak," the judge told him, harshly, and then turned back to Ashby.

"Ms. McCloud, is that child over there your child or not?"

No, ma'am. Maria belongs to Mia Toretto, who is holding her. I only baby-sit Maria for Mia while Mia is at work." Ashby explained.

"You lyin bitch!" David burst out.

"Mr. Johnson, one more outburst and you will be banned from this hearing. Do you understand me?" The Judge demanded.

David nodded his head numbly.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Johnson."

"Yes, ma'am." David said, embarrassed that he had been reprimanded.

"Good. Now Ms. McCloud, will you please tell me where your daughter is and why she isn't here?"

Ashby nodded as tears formed in her eyes. 'West Memorial Cemetery." She replied, her voice cracking.

David's jaw dropped.

The 'team' was shocked as well. Vince closed his eyes. He could only imagine how painful this must be for Ashby to bring up. She never told any of them about it. It must still be something she didn't want to talk about.

The judge frowned. "Explain, please Ms. McCloud. Just the facts are fine."

Ashby sighed and took a shaky breath. "My daughter was born two months premature. She died a couple weeks after because her lungs were underdeveloped. She couldn't breath on her own. I have both her birth certificate and death certificate with me if you need proof." Stray tears fell down Ashby's cheek.

Vince wanted to leap over the chairs and beat David where he sat. Vince didn't know who he was, but he did know that David brought Ashby here and made her remember something that she was trying to forget. Vince could hear the pain in her voice when she spoke. He also wanted to beat his own ass for everything he said to her yesterday. She was right about him being off base.

The judge looked at Ashby sadly. "I'm sorry, but I will need to see them."

Ashby handed the papers over to the uniformed guard. After reading both documents the judge handed them back.

"Thank you Ms. McCloud. You may go. I deeply apologize for the grief this hearing has caused you."

Ashby nodded and turned away, walking back towards where the 'team' sat.

"As for you Mr. Johnson. I am appalled as to how callous you truly are. Before you hurt anyone else, make sure you get all your facts straight. If I see you again Mr. Johnson you will wish I hadn't." The judge told him scornfully.

David left the room quickly, embarrassed.

Ashby walked headlong into Vince's waiting arms. She let the remainder of her tears fall. She didn't care anymore, since the 'team' knew now. They would treat her different because of what they knew. They may not know everything, but they knew enough. She could no longer keep it from them. They would want to know the whole story. Ashby just wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them.

"Come on, baby. I'll take you home." Vince said gently, as he steered her towards the door.

The rest of the 'team' followed, sadly. They didn't know what to do or say.

Dom understood now why Ashby fitted in so perfect with the 'team'. It explained so much. She lost her child. She needed something to help her grieve. Taking care of them did that for her. He wondered why Jesse had grown so attached to her and now he knew. Jesse never had a mother. Ashby treated him like a mother would. Jesse needed that. Dom also knew Ashby probably needed that as well.

_That's probably why she's taken such good care of us. She couldn't take care of her own child. Taking care of us was way to help with the loss._

Dom frowned. He wanted to know who this Mr. Johnson was and why he was in the hearing with Ashby. He also wanted to know what exactly the hearing was about, because this Mr. Johnson had a lot to answer for.

_No one calls Ashby a bitch and gets away with it. _Dom thought darkly.

Once outside Vince managed to get Ashby to climb into his car. It was then the team heard someone else call out Ashby's name.

Jesse turned around first and practically growled when he saw Mr. Johnson coming towards them.

Vince glanced at Dom. He was glad he saw the same look in Dom's eyes. This Mr. Johnson guy wasn't getting anywhere near Ashby.

Jesse surprised everyone by leaping at David and tackling him to the ground. Jesse saddled him and started punching in his face.

Leon was the first to react and pulled Jesse back by the waist. "Whoa! Jess. Calm down!" Leon commanded.

Jesse was angry and everyone knew it.

"No! Let me go Leon! I'm gonna beat his ass! He hurt Ash! He called her a bitch! I ain't letting him do that!" Jesse yelled, struggling to get out of Leon's grasp.

Leon was shocked, but not surprised. Especially after what happened at the races the other day.

"Jess, relax! You're still beat up from the last guy you beat down. I'll handle this." Dom told him sternly.

Jesse refused to hear Dominic and was still struggling against Leon's hold.

Mia had already made her way over to Ashby's car since Ashby was in Vince's car. When she saw Jesse jump on that guy she went running back. No way was someone gonna hurt anyone in her family, not again.

Dom hauled the guy up and shoved him away. His nose and lip were bleeding. "Get the fuck out of here." Dom told him firmly. Vince stood next to him with his arms crossed at his chest.

David spit out blood that had gathered in his mouth. "This really isn't any of your business. I just wanted to talk to her for a minute." David said as he glared at the tall bald headed man.

"She's a part of our team, so it is our business. You come near her again and he'll break your fucking neck," Dom said as he pointed at Vince.

"And that's a promise," Dom added.

David glared at Dom, but said nothing. He looked around the human blockade that had formed around the car he saw Ashby get inside of. He glanced at Ashby's face and then quickly turned and walked away.

"See you back at the house," Vince told Dom before he turned back to his car and drove off.

Vince glanced at her worriedly. He didn't know she had a child. He didn't know many things about her. He never asked her about her past. It hadn't mattered to him. He knew he was wrong. He realized it yesterday, but he knew it even more so now.

He wanted to know about her. He needed to know about her. He couldn't believe she was going to go thru with this hearing without telling any of them.

_Why didn't she tell us? _He thought confused.

Vince didn't like that she thought she wasn't apart of the 'team'. He thought he had settled that with her when he and Jesse had talked to her the other night. Obviously he had been wrong.

_Me and my stupid mouth. That's why she didn't tell us, _he thought bitterly. He had been so wrong about her. All those things he said hurt her. She was right, thou. She never lied to the 'team.' If she had been seeing that guy she would have told the 'team' about him. She wouldn't have kept it a secret from them.

_So why didn't I think of that before?_ Vince asked himself. He pulled up in front of the house. He faced Ashby and looked at her. He knew the answer to his own question; he just didn't want to face it.

He turned away and closed eyes for a brief moment.

_Because falling in love with her was never part of the plan, _he thought darkly.

He helped her inside and led her up to her room. Ashby crawled on her bed and curled up in a ball. The only sound coming from her was the sound of her sobs.

Vince crawled up beside her and wrapped his body around her, comforting her in the only way he knew how. He was just there for her.

Vince wondered how she would react if she knew he was falling in love with her.

_She'd probably slap me again._

Vince almost smiled at the thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**To Be Needed**

**Part 12**

Leon, for once, was the first one up, aside from Ashby. He couldn't sleep much so he decided to get something to eat. He walked into the kitchen and saw Ashby making tea.

"Morning Ash," he greeted as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Leon," she replied softly.

He sat at the table and watched her for a moment. "What was her name?" He asked after a brief silence.

Ashby looked up startled, but then relaxed a bit. "Rosa."

Leon smiled, sadly. "I'm sorry, Ash."

Ashby nodded. "It's okay Leon. It's not your fault."

Leon tilted his head to one side, still looking at her. "Just so you know, Ash. You don't have to tell us. We don't expect you to tell us anything you don't want us to know. I don't want you to think that just because we know about Rosa you gotta tell us what happened. Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm here for you Ash. We'll all be here. Even if you're never ready, we'll still be here for you. It's like Dom says: We're a team. We're there for each other no matter what." Leon told her, honestly.

Ashby looked down at him. She didn't know what to say. "When did you get so smart?" She asked surprised.

Leon looked away and blushed slightly. "Learned it from you, but it's the just the truth. You've been there for us. No way we're not gonna be there for you."

"If you're so smart now cause you're learnin from me, how come you're still messin with those two dollar hoes?" She asked in innocent curiosity.

Leon's face turned a deep red. "Old habits die hard. I was hopin to make something go away, but it didn't work. Besides I haven't been with a women in a while." He protested.

Ashby laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Leon, sweetie. Considering what those girls are, you've never actually been with a _real _woman."

Leon looked at her, pretending to be hurt. "Oh that was low, Ash."

Vince stood outside the kitchen. He had come downstairs because he figured it was where Ashby would be. When he heard her and Leon talking he stopped. It was good that she was talking with Leon.

His eyes widened when he heard Ashby laughed. Then he smiled. He would have to talk to Leon later and thank him for cheering Ashby up.

"Hey, V help me out. Ash is naggin about the women I date." Leon pleaded half jokingly.

Ashby saw Vince and immediately shut down. She sat at the table and refused to look at him.

Vince noticed her smile was gone. He wanted it back. He hated seeing her unhappy. "Leon, you know that those girls at the races aren't real women. Not like Ashby here, isn't that right Ash?" Vince asked her.

Ashby just nodded.

Vince stared at her bowed head silently. He did this to her. He may not have done what Mr. Johnson did, but she certainly wasn't jumpin for joy to see him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower before anyone else gets up." Leon stated and left the kitchen quickly.

Ashby looked around the room frantically. She didn't want to be left alone with Vince. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. She hated herself for rejecting him every time he tried to ask her out. Ashby knew his feelings for her were getting deeper and deeper. She was trying to stop it, she just hoped there was still time.

Every time he ties to bring her closer to him Ashby has to deny him. Vince gets this look in his eyes. A look that cuts deeper than Ashby wished it would. She would not get involved with Vince no matter what. Ashby knew she couldn't survive another heartbreak. She wasn't falling for Vince. She wouldn't let herself. She knew that if she and Vince did get together and it didn't work, Ashby wouldn't be able to move on. It would kill her. Emotionally Ashby knew if she were to get involved with Vince it would end bad.

"Ash, I need to talk to you." Vince told her quietly.

Ashby stared at the table in front of her. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes, not from him.

"Ash. Look at me." He requested when she didn't respond to him.

Ashby shook her head no.

Vince frowned. "Why not?"

Ashby just shrugged, refusing to look at him.

Vince stepped closer to her and raised her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean any of it. I saw him with you and I was mad. I can't stand the thought that you would be with someone else." He explained.

Tears filled Ashby's eyes once more. "I know I'm sorry I'm hurting you too, but I can't be with anyone. If I could I swear to god, V, I would want to be with you too." Ashby said, and then ran up to her room.

In Shock, Vince watched her go. He wanted to go after her, force her to talk to him, but he couldn't.

It had to be something really painful for her to keep it from him and the rest of the team. He didn't want to cause her more misery. All he could do for her is just be there. She's done so much for the team, the least Vince could do is be her friend.

_Maybe I oughta start payin attention to Jesse. He seems to be better at being a friend than me. _Vince thought, condescendingly.

He never felt so ashamed of himself before. Vince realized he had a major problem. He needed to find out why Ashby can't be with anyone and he needed to find out soon. He hated be apart from her, especially since they were together everyday.

Vince knew deep in his soul, there was no denying it or trying to hide it anymore. He loved her. All he needed was a chance to show her that they could be together. He just needed one chance to prove that his love was strong enough to overcome whatever demons that were in her past.

Ashby ran up to her room in tears. She didn't notice Jesse when she ran past him and into her room, locking the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed, curling into a ball.

Deep in her heart she knew loving Vince was wrong. She tried to prevent it, but she couldn't. All Ashby had to do was look into his big brown eyes and she was lost in their depth.

Ashby regretted letting Vince sleep in her bed every night. She had only accomplished in making it harder for both of them when she leaves the team.

Ashby froze when she heard her door creak open she knew she locked it.

She glanced up and saw Jesse walking in, locking the door behind her. He walked over and sat on her bed.

He looked at her sadly.

"You okay, Ash?"

Ashby wrapped her arms around his middle, in much the same fashion as Vince had done to her. She held on tight as more tears flowed from her eyes.

Jesse held her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Ash, promise me something. Promise me you won't ever leave without saying goodbye." Jesse requested after her cries quieted down.

Ashby looked up at him. She understood now. He was afraid she was gonna take off like Letty did to them. "I will never abandon you Jesse. None of you. When I leave you all will know, I promise you that."

Jesse frowned. _When she leaves?_

Ashby saw the look on his face and she realized her slip.

"You're leaving," Jesse accused. He looked at her like she had lied to him. He looked so hurt.

Ashby sighed. "Jesse, my living here was never permanent. Mia asked me to stay only to help you guys out for a while, until things got back to normal. She didn't know how a baby would affect all of your lives. Mia's doing better now, and you've all adjusted to having Maria around. Pretty soon the team won't need me anymore. When that happens that will be my time to go." She explained as gently as she could.

Ashby was surprised to see tears in Jesse's eyes.

"But I still need you. You can't leave me Ash, please don't leave me." Jesse begged her. His arms held Ashby tighter to him; as if he let her go she would somehow disappear.

Jesse couldn't lose her. She was the only one who understood him. Sure Vince and the rest of the team were more loving now, but he liked the way Ashby took care of him. She didn't need him for anything; she took care of him because she cared. Not because he was the mad scientist and she needed him for something. Jesse's come to think of her as a sister. If Ashby left, Jesse honestly didn't think he would let her go alone. He would go with her, even if it meant leaving the team.

"Jess, hon. I won't take off in the middle of the night. I'm not gonna disappear without saying good-bye. Besides it's not like I'm going far. I'm just moving out of the house, not to another state." She tried to rationalize.

There was nothing he could do to change her mind. That much he knew.

"All right, Ash."

Ashby frowned. "All right?"

Jesse smiled. "Yeah. I don't have to like it, but all right."

Ashby was secretly relieved. She was so afraid Jesse wouldn't accept her leaving. What if himself off from everyone? Ashby didn't want that. Although he's become a brother to her, Ashby knew she was going to have to push him away.

She didn't know what she was going to do without having the team to take care of. Sure she would still baby-sit Maria, but it wasn't the same.

It wasn't like being part of a family. Slowly Ashby would become an outsider once more. The friendship she's spent the last year building would begin to fade.

The team would remember how life was before Ashby was there. Eventually they would begin to live life without her and then realize that they would never need her again.

Ashby would miss them, but she knew it was better this way. They didn't need her. She wasn't apart of their team. She could never fit in, not like Letty. Ashby wasn't apart of the racing world. Nor did she really want to be.

She didn't want the team to feel like they had to try and make room for her in it.

She didn't belong. Ashby knew she never would.


	13. Chapter 13

**To Be Needed**

**Part 13**

It was a couple of weeks before Ashby decided it was time to inform the team of her decision. There was no more signs of Letty and the team had settled into a normal routine finally.

Dinner that night was somber. It was almost as if everyone knew what was coming. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence.

Ashby sighed and spoke first. "I have something I want to tell everyone," she said.

Ashby waited until all eyes were on her.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll be moving back into my house at the end of the week. You guys don't need me here anymore." She said, afraid of how everyone was gonna react.

Jesse was the first. He stood up suddenly. "No!" He exclaimed and ran for his room.

Ashby pressed a hand to her mouth, to keep herself from crying.

"But why, Ash?" Mia asked, hurt.

Ashby looked at her sadly. "I have to Mi'. You don't need me anymore. I need to see if I can be on my own."

Leon looked at her, hurt as well, but with kind eyes. Something told him this was just as painful for Ashby as it was for them.

Ashby saw what Leon was trying to say with his eyes and was grateful he understood.

"It's okay, Ash. I'm gonna go check on Jesse." He said before leaving the room.

Ashby watched him go, but said nothing. She looked at Dom next.

He tried not to look upset, but Ashby knew otherwise. "If that's what you want…" was all he could manage to get out.

Vince turned his angry gaze from Ashby to Dominic as if to say 'that's all you're gonna say?'

He turned and looked back at Ashby.

Ashby winced, but didn't turn away.

Vine stood and walked out of the kitchen. Ashby ran after him.

"Vince? Wait, where are you going?"

"Why does it matter to you? You'll be gone in a few days anyway." He snapped as he climbed into his car.

Tears fell from Ashby's cheeks as she watched him drive away. Ashby's shoulders slumped in defeat. She wanted to drive him away, but it still hurt.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ash. He'll get over it." Leon told her.

Ashby took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I guess." She mumbled.

"Come on. You better go talk to Jesse. He won't open his door." Leon suggested.

Ashby turned and let Leon hug her for a brief moment.

"Thank you for understanding, Leon." She said, softly.

Leon smiled as he let her go. "You taught me that everyone's gotta find their own way. Maybe what you find will lead you back here." He told her.

Ashby smiled, despite her tears. She wiped her eyes and went inside.

"Jesse? I'm sorry baby, but I told you I wouldn't be here forever. We talked about this last week." She said thru his door.

Jesse ignored her and continued with packing his duffle bag. She wasn't leaving without him. He was going with her. Jesse didn't care what the others said.

When Ashby leaves the Toretto household, she is taking the 'mad scientist' with her.

Ashby crawled into bed that night, completely exhausted. Both mentally and physically. For the first time, Ashby felt alone in the Toretto house.

_I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I don't fit in their world. I don't know anything about cars or racing. I can't even change a freaking tire! What good am I to them?_

_None. It's better this way. Leon's strong he can manage. He'll help Mia. Dom's strong too. He knows how it is. Jesse will survive; he has the rest of the team. And Vince… He'll forget about me. He'll realize soon enough I'm not good enough for him. I'm not good enough for anyone._

Ashby thought sadly before falling asleep.

Vince pulled up in front of the house late. It was a little after three. He thought a lot about Ashby and what her leaving meant. He figured it out.

_She doesn't love us. Not enough to stay. She won't come back. Not like how Letty tried too. _

Vince walked into her room quietly. He intended to go to his own room. He really did, but when he approached his door he just kept going until he was standing in front of hers.

He stood frozen for a moment. What if it was locked? Then he knew it would have already begun. He didn't want to be shut away from her.

Vince knew he had a few days still. He wanted them to be with her. He had to convince her that she needed to stay… The team needed her.

_I need her._

Vince pulled off his shoes and pants. He crawled in next to her.

Ashby woke up when she felt someone touch her. "V?"

"Shush, baby. Go back to sleep." He whispered gently.

"You still mad at me?" She asked, sleepily.

"No, baby. Go to sleep."

Ashby closed her eyes and fell back asleep with Vince curled around her.

He listened to her even breathing until he fell asleep.

A week later…

Ashby brought the last of her bags down from her room. Leon helped her stuff them in the trunk of her car.

Everyone stood out in front of the Toretto house. It looked more like a funeral from their facial expressions.

Ashby looked around. She really was going to miss the Toretto Team.

Vince stood off to the side. He was angry because he couldn't persuade Ashby to stay. She still wouldn't go out with him. Vince thought if he could get her to go out on more dates with him, then maybe she would stay.

He wasn't good at talking about his feelings. Especially his feelings for a woman. Every time he tried to tell her how he feels Ashby would change the subject.

_Why can't she see I want her here? Why can't she understand I need her with me?_ Vince thought, but was too much of a man to say it out loud.

Vince frowned at Ashby. _Fuck! I'm not sayin bye. _He thought, and then stormed off in his car.

Dom tried to stop him, but Vince wasn't listening.

Ashby watched sadly, as Vince drove off. She turned and looked at Dom. "It's okay. He has a right to be mad." She said, softly. Ashby didn't want Dom to be mad at Vince.

Dom smiled down at her, gently. "I'll miss you Ash. If you need anything you call me. You got it? Anything, Ash. Anytime, you call me." He told her as he hugged her tight.

"Thank you, D. But I'm not going far. Just moving outside of town. Besides I'll still be over to baby-sit Maria. You guys will still see me." She said.

"I know I wanna make sure you know thou." He added.

Ashby nodded and pulled out of his embrace. She turned and looked at Mia next.

Poor Mia couldn't keep the tears from falling. She was holding Maria against one hip.

Ashby hugged both Mia and Maria. Maria cooed and smiled, not understanding what was going on.

"Mi' you need anything, you call me. No matter what time it is." Ashby said into her ear.

Mia pulled back and nodded at her.

"I mean it Mi' if you ever feel like you're gonna lose control again, you call me." Ashby said, speaking softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Mia nodded again.

"Promise, Mi." Ashby demanded.

Mia smiled, despite her tears. "I promise, Ash."

"Good."

Ashby turned to Leon next.

"I ain't sayin bye. You'll be back, Ash. We're a team and a family. You come back when you're ready. Promise me." Leon demanded.

Ashby smiled softly. "I promise, Leon." She said as she stepped into his arms.

"Good. And if you don't keep your word I'll send Dominic after you." He threatened.

Ashby stepped back. "I know. And don't think that just because I don't live here anymore that means you can go back to those two dollar hoes."

Leon's face turned red.

Ashby lowered her voice, making sure no one, but Leon could hear her. "Ask Mia out already. It's been long enough."

Leon's jaw dropped. He looked around quickly to make sure no one heard her. He turned back to Ashby, who was grinning at him.

"I'll work on it." Was all he said.

Ashby nodded and then looked around, but she couldn't find the blonde-haired boy she was looking for.

"Where's Jesse?" she asked confused.

Dominic frowned, disapprovingly. "Jesse! Get out here and say bye!" Dom yelled in the direction of the house.

A moment later Jesse came out of the house carrying a duffle bag.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What for? I'm going too." He stated. Jesse tossed his bag in the trunk of his white Jetta.

Leon was the first to speak. "Jesse, bro, what are you talking about? You can't leave the team." Leon asked incredulously.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be at the garage everyday just like always. I just won't live here. I'm going with Ashby. She can't live by herself." Jesse stated as if were natural for him to leave the Toretto house to sleep somewhere else.

At that moment Ashby knew Jesse would always be there for her, no matter what.

"Jesse, you can't-" Dom started to protest, but Ashby touched his shoulder.

Dom stopped and looked down at her.

Ashby turned and looked at Jesse. "Jesse, sweetie you can't come with me. What about your computer?" She asked, knowing he would never part with it.

Jesse crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. He looked very much like a stubborn child, trying to get his way.

"I packed it last night. It's already in the trunk." He informed them. He knew they wouldn't take him seriously at first. They never did.

"I'm going with you Ash. I won't let you leave me alone." He added.

Ashby knew if she didn't let him come he would follow her anyway.

"Okay Jess, come on. Let's go." She announced.

Jesse smiled, in triumph. "Don't worry Dom. I'll be at the garage Monday morning, just like usual." He said, and then climbed into his car.

Ashby gave Dom one more hug. "Don't worry. I'll get him to come back by tonight." Ashby said confidently.

Dom shook his head. "No, Ash. Let him stay with you. It's what he wants."

Ashby looked at Dominic confused. Then she understood. Dominic felt like he owed Jesse, something. Letting Jesse go with Ashby was Dom's way of giving Jesse something in return.

Ashby nodded and climbed into her own car. She drove away with a heavy heart.

Leaving the team didn't feel right… but staying didn't feel right either. Ashby didn't know if she could find something in between.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Be Needed**

**Part 14**

Ashby pulled up in front of her house with Jesse right behind her.

Even though she's only been away from the house for a year it felt like much longer.

"Well this is it. Come on let's find you a room." Ashby said to him once he climbed out of his car and stood on the sidewalk next to her.

Jesse was staring at her house in awe. It was huge. "You own this place?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah. I lived here with my uncle, but when he died he left it to me." She replied.

"Come on, there's plenty of dusting and cleaning we'll need to do. Let's get started." Ashby said as she headed for the front door.

She could hear Jesse groan behind her.

"Aww man! We gotta clean? Can't we just take a blow dryer, I'll modify it so it'll blow more air, and blow all the dust away?" Jesse pleaded as he followed her.

Ashby laughed. "Believe me Jesse if I thought it would work, then hell yeah I'd be all for you doing that. But there are some very delicate things in this house. I don't want anything to be knocked over." She said sensibly.

Jesse gave a sigh. "All right, but we're havin pizza for dinner." He stated.

Ashby smiled. "Yes sir." Ashby said playfully. She unlocked the door and rushed forward to disengage the alarm. She turned and ushered Jesse inside.

"Well welcome to 'McCloud Estate'." She stated, bowing slightly.

"It has a name? Wow, that's so cool. It's kinda like Dom's house. We call it the Toretto house, thou. Well maybe it's different. Can I go look around?" he said excitedly.

Ashby laughed again. Jesse was practically jumping up and down to keep from taking off. "Yeah go explore. I'm gonna go check on a few things and I need to-"

Ashby blinked when Jesse took off running, not letting her finish.

Jesse ran upstairs first. He wanted to see how many bedrooms the house had. His jaw dropped when he saw there were a lot, and each had it's own bathroom.

Something new occurred to Jesse. Maybe Ashby didn't want to live with the team anymore because the Toretto house was too shabby. It wasn't a dump, but compared to the McCloud Estate it wasn't exactly upper class. Jesse frowned in confusion. He didn't understand why Ashby would give up living in her own house to live with the team. Sure Mia asked her too, but Ashby could have just as easily lived in her own house and drove over everyday. Why would she give up this big house to be cooped up in a smaller house with more people?

Jesse's eyes widened in sudden understanding, Ashby didn't need a big house. She needed people to care about. She wanted someone to take care of. She sacrificed her space and time because she knew the team needed it.

Right then Jesse vowed he would make sure Ashby never regretted what she gave up.

"Jesse! Pizza's here!" Ashby yelled into the house. Jesse spent most of the day exploring, as she knew he would. The house was big and needed a lot of time to be seen in its entirety. A few moments later she heard Jesse pound down the stairs. She made a face when she saw how dirty he was.

"Ugh! Jesse, what have you been doing? Go jump in the shower. You are not eating at the table looking like that. I'll bring your bag in from your car." She told him firmly. Shocked by how filthy he was.

"But, Ash the pizza will get cold." He whined.

"Not if you hurry, now go."

Jesse grumbled to himself as he made his way back up the stairs.

Ashby smiled to herself. She went outside to Jesse's car and opened his trunk.

She was struggling with his duffle bag and didn't hear anyone approach her. She couldn't believe how heavy it was. How Jesse managed to carry it was beyond her.

"Need help with that?"

Ashy jumped and turned quickly. She hadn't seen his car out front. She looked up into Vince's eyes.

He seemed unsure as to if he would be welcomed.

"Sure, V," she replied.

He looked relieved and picked up Jesse's duffle with one hand.

Ashby led him into the house. "Can you take that up to Jesse? He's in one of the room's taking a shower." Vince nodded and left.

Ashby went into the kitchen and pulled out paper plates from a cabinet.

_Oh god what is he doing here? He's supposed to be mad at me. He can't be here. He can't forgive me. I need him to hate me. Why can't he hate me? I can't do this if he doesn't hate me._

Ashby thought frantically.

Jesse walked into the kitchen and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw Vince.

"Hey, V. Ash, I'm gonna set up my computer in one of the rooms. Is that ok?" He asked, looking back and forth between Ashby and Vince.

Ashby nodded. She knew he was trying to give her and Vince time alone so they could talk.

Before leaving the room Jesse turned back and looked at Vince. "Try not to say something stupid this time." He warned and then was gone.

Vince blinked in surprise.

Ashby just smiled. She couldn't have loved Jesse anymore in that moment. She would have to remember to do something for him later.

Vince looked at Ashby, who wouldn't look at him. "Ash, I'm sorry. I-"

He started to apologize, but Ashby cut him off.

"V, don't apologize for how you feel. I'd rather you be honest with me than lie. If you're mad, then you're mad. I'm not your girlfriend and you're not my boyfriend. You don't have to answer to me or apologize all the time." She said, softly. Hoping that would get thru to him. They would never get together. Ashby had to make that clear.

Vince frowned. "But I want you to be with me." He protested.

Ashby sighed. "No you don't. You're just use to having me around and having me do things for you. Now I won't because I don't live there anymore. You have to learn to get along without me, V. You've done it before, you can do it now." She told him.

Vince panicked. "I ain't goin back to how it was before. I want how it is now. Jesse's here. I wanna be here too." Not caring he sounded like a child begging to be allowed to do something.

Ashby looked away. She didn't want to start crying in front of him. "I can't let you, V. You don't understand. You keep hoping I'll change my mind, but I won't. I can't let you stay here thinking that there might be a chance, because it will never happen." She said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Vince was angry. "Why do you keep denying that there's something between us? You feel it. I know you do." He demanded, stepping closer to her, trying to get her to look at him.

Ashby shook her head, still refusing to face him.

Vince didn't know what to do. He's tried so many different ways to tell her.

_Maybe I should stop talking and show her._ He thought.

Vince stepped closer and reached for her. He held her shoulder in one hand and lifter her chin with the other.

Ashby looked at him scared. "Vince, what are you doing?" she asked.

Vince eyed her mouth. "Something I should have done before." He said and them kissed her.

Ashby was so shocked she didn't move…but then her desire crept in and she pressed her body closer to him.

Vince groaned deep in his throat.

He knew she felt it too. There was something between them. Something different from what he's felt for any other woman. She had to see now. She couldn't deny it any longer.

His arms went around her as he attempted to slide his tongue inside her mouth to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Ashby shoved him away.

"No! I can't. Please V, just go away." She begged him.

Vince stared at her confused. "Why not? There's something there, Ash. Why won't you give us a chance?" He demanded. He was upset and forgot about his reservations of talking about his emotions.

"Because I can't. It won't work. I've only loved one person in my life entire life, only to find out it was all a lie. As soon as he found out I was pregnant he left me here and went off to Stanford university on a four year basketball scholarship. Wanna know why? Because I wasn't good enough! That's why! I can't bare the thought that I won't be good enough for you either. I'm not perfect, even thou you all think I am. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't good enough for you." Ashby yelled at him thru tears. She turned and ran upstairs to her old bedroom.

Vince watched her go. He understood who that man was at the hearing a week ago. He was the love Ashby was talking about. Vince realized now why Ashby was so afraid to let him in.

She thought she was in love with someone and just when things became complicated and it seemed their love would stand the test, but it failed. She was afraid it would happen again.

_Oh Ash, what are we gonna do? We will work. You just need to give us a chance._ Vince thought sadly.

Vince stayed that night. He crawled into bed after Ashby fell asleep because he couldn't stand to be apart from her for another night. Even if he had to settle for just sleeping in her bed Vince would take it. If it was the only way to be with Ashby, then he wouldn't give that up. He knew he could make her see that she had to give them a chance. Why spend your life worrying about something that you have no control over? Vince didn't know how he was going to get her to see, but he knew he had to try.

_I need her too much to just give up. I can't just give up. She wouldn't give up on any of us. I'll make her see. I'll show her I love her enough and that she will always be good enough for me._

Vince fell asleep, wrapped warmly around Ashby's body.


	15. Chapter 15

**To Be Needed**

**Part 15**

Two days later Ashby sat in the living room watching Maria sleep. She was happy for Mia. If Mia didn't have her baby, Ashby was afraid to think what might have happened in the bathroom that day she found Mia. Mia had been crying and staring at a razorblade.

Ashby understood where Mia was coming from, but not once did Ashby ever contemplate suicide. Ashby never considered it an option.

_I didn't love David as much as I thought I did. At least not enough that I couldn't go on without him. _She thought. Which turned out to be a good thing since he left her anyway.

Ashby was scared though, because she knew what she was feeling for Vince was a lot different from what she felt for David.

Ashby knew she could live without Vince now, but would she be able to once she knows what it's like with him?

_I can't. I just can't be with him. I can't let him kiss me again. He doesn't understand that if I ever lost him I wouldn't know what to do._ Ashby thought sadly.

How was she supposed to tell him that if he ever left her she wouldn't survive?

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

They wouldn't last long. When he finally decides he's bored with her, where would that leave her?

Alone, with a broken heart again. Ashby couldn't go thru that again.

Ashby remembered something her uncle told her once before he died.

'It's better to have loved once, than to have never loved at all.'

Ashby didn't agree with the old saying.

_I'd rather never know love, than spend the rest of my life wishing it would come back._

Later that night Vince sat in the living room of the Toretto house. Dom and Leon went to a club unbeknownst to Vince they had dragged Ashby along.

Dom was sick of sitting at home every night and decided to go out. Leon went along to make sure Dominic didn't get to drunk or too rowdy.

Mia was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes from dinner. Maria was sleeping peacefully next to him on the couch. Leon was always sayin how the baby got more couch time than anyone.

Vince's attention went to the door when the doorbell rang. He thought it might be Ashby so he went quickly to answer it.

Mia stuck her head out the kitchen just as Vince opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Vince growled.

Brian looked a bit scared of Vince, but he didn't flinch. "Can I talk to Mia?"

"Fuck off!" Vince snapped.

Mia came up behind him Vince and touched his shoulder. "V, please go keep an eye on Maria. I got this." She told him.

Vince gave Brian one more evil glare before turning away. His niece was more important.

Mia stared at the man she loved.

"I was hoping we could talk?" He asked tentatively.

Mia rested on hand on her hip and tilted her head to one side. "Talk? Sure we can talk. How about you start with why you never came after me? I thought you loved me Brian. I thought everything you said was true. Was it? Or was it really all a lie? Why didn't you call me after I called and left you our number in Mexico? Why didn't you call me back when I left you the message about me being pregnant? You have a seven-month-old daughter. Do you even care? Do even know what my life has been like for the last year and a half? Huh, do you Brian?" Mia yelled, demanding answers.

"Mia I'm sorry. I -"

"No Brian, you're not. If you were really sorry you would have called me before now. You would have been here before now. You would have been there when your daughter was born. If you really loved me you wouldn't have abandoned me. Get the fuck out of here Brian and don't ever come back!" Mia shouted, forgetting about Maria sleeping on the near by couch.

"Mia, I couldn't talk to you before now. My job was at stake. If I had gone with you to Mexico I wouldn't have been able to come back." He told her pleadingly.

"Your job? YOUR JOB! FUCK your job Brian! What's more important? Your family or your job?"

Mia said and then slammed the door in his face. She ran up to her room in tears.

Vince followed her, but she locked him out. He heard everything she said. He was gonna help her out, but she seemed to have a handle on it.

_Seems Ashby's taught everyone in this family to stick up for themselves._

He went back downstairs where Brian was still knocking on the door. Maria began to fuss as she started to wake up.

"Fuck!"

Vince couldn't open that door. If he did he was gonna end up doing something really bad. He knew Ashby wouldn't like it and he had Maria to worry about.

_Ashby. I'll call Ashby. She'll know what to do._

Vince pulled out his cell phone and dialed quickly. He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he picked up Maria and cradled her.

"Ash, it's me. You have to be here now. It's Mia. Brian showed up and she's locked herself in her room. He's still here and won't go away." He explained quickly.

"Okay hurry." He added before hangin up. He stood in the living room and waited for Ashby. She would be there soon.

_Fuckin Brian better go away if he knows what's good for him._

Ashby pulled up in front of the Toretto house to see a blonde-haired man knocking on the door. She knew it wasn't Jesse. He kept shouting for Mia.

Ashby strode up the walk determinedly.

"Hey! You wanna move out of my way!" She demanded when she was close enough.

The blonde turned and looked at her, shocked. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Ashby laughed. "If you had done what you should have a long time ago you would have known, but right now it's none of your business. Move out of my way so I can open my door."

He frowned at her. "You must have the wrong house. The Toretto's live here." He said.

Ashby laughed again. "Oh I know who lives here. I live here too. I hate to repeat myself. If you were smart, which I doubt since you're a cop, you'll leave before I call your friends." Ashby told him firmly.

Brian looked taken aback. "W-what?" he asked confused.

"I'll repeat myself one more time since I know you cops are unusually slow. Leave before I have you arrested. You're on private property, which I'm sure you know, given your history with this family." Ashby walked up to the door that Brian had backed away from and stuck her key in the lock.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

Ashby turned and looked at him. "Vince told me, but also because your daughter has your eyes." Ashby explained as she unlocked the door.

Before stepping inside Ashby gave him a pity look. "You might have had a chance if you were there when she was born, but you blew it. Go now, before Vince changes his mind about coming out here and kicking your ass."

Ashby turned away and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

Vince looked relieved to see her. "Go check on Mia. I still can't get her to open her door." Vince told her frantically.

Ashby ran up the stairs and pounded on Mia's door. "Mia! It's Ash! Let me in!" Ashby demanded thru the door.

All Ashby got in response was the sound of Mia's sobs.

Ashby remembered the day she found Mia on the bathroom floor crying and staring at a razorblade. She pounded harder on the door.

"Mia Toretto, you open this door right now! I'll have Vince break it down!" Ashby yelled.

She heard the click of the lock a few moments later. Ashby rushed in. She saw Mia make her way over to the bed and sit down.

"Mi, what happened?" Ashby asked.

Mia shook her head and continued to cry.

Ashby wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"I don't know what to do, Ash. Part of me wants to give him a chance to explain because I love him. But another part of me wants nothing to do with him. What should I do?" Mia asked her thru her tears.

Ashby looked at her sadly. "I wish I knew, sweetie. I don't have the all the answers I wish I did. Just give it time. You'll know soon enough what you need to do." Ashby told her.

Mia suppressed her tears and took a couple of shaky breaths to calm down.

Ashby let her go. "You up for goin downstairs now? You scared Vince, you know. He was the one who called me."

Mia couldn't answer she was too embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go show him you're okay now." Ashby said smoothly and pulled Mia up from the bed. She led her downstairs.

Vince jumped up from the couch immediately when he saw Mia and Ashby come down the stairs.

"Mia, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Mia nodded. "Yeah I'll be okay. Thanks V, for looking out for me." She replied.

Vince handed Maria over, who happily went into her mother's arms. Maria saw Ashby and smiled at her. Reaching for her as much as a seven-month-old baby could.

Ashby smiled and took the baby into her arms. "Hi princess. How are you? You having fun with Uncle Vince? Yes you are, aren't you?" Ashby bounced Maria, who laughed.

Vince watched Ashby with Maria. It never ceased to amaze him how good with Maria she was.

_She would be great with our kids…_

Vince didn't even realize he was thinking about having kids, let alone having them with Ashby.

Mia saw the look on Vince's face and for the first time realized that he was in love with Ashby. She wondered how long Vince felt that way and why she didn't notice it before now.

"I'll make some tea, come on." Ashby instructed as she walked towards the kitchen. Mia and Vince followed her.

Ashby handed the baby over to Mia and went and stood next to Vince. She pulled him over to where he had stashed her tea.

He looked at her confused, until she pointed at the cabinet. He realized what she wanted. He smiled when he remembered he had put her tea up high so she couldn't reach it.

Ashby just rolled her eyes at him. She made tea for Mia and fixed a bottle for Maria.

She had to call Leon and Don to let them know everything was all right. She went into the living room to make her call.

"Hey Leon, it's me… Yeah everything's fine now. I'll tell you guys about it when you come home… Okay, well then I'm gonna hang here then. You'll catch a ride with Dom?" Ashby asked him since she drove over in his car. They had picked her up from her house. So when Vince called her she took Leon's keys and just took off.

"Okay then I'll see you later. Bye Leon." Ashby said and then hung up.

Vince watched her from the doorway of the kitchen. Her back was to him so she didn't see him watching. He continued to watch as she made another call.

"Hey Jess, it's me. I'm over at the Toretto house. I'm staying the night here…"

Vince was secretly happy she was staying.

"I don't want to leave Mia alone… Brian showed up so it was all bad. You wanna come here tonight?" she asked. Ashby knew Jesse didn't like to be by himself.

Vince had to smile. He knew Jesse didn't like to be by himself. Vince loves how Ashby always thinks of others first. She's gotta make sure everyone is all right.

"Okay, see you in a bit Jesse. Bye." She said and hung up.

Ashby turned and jumped when she saw Vince staring at her. "I didn't want Jesse to worry." She found herself explaining, although she didn't know why.

Vince walked closer until he was standing in front of her.

"I know," was all he said.

He looked into her eyes and then moved down to her lips.

Ashby could feel the chemistry fill the air around them. "V, don't," she begged softly.

Vince's looked back up into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her breathless. He wanted to pick her up and carry her upstairs and pretend nothing else exists except them. Vince wanted to be able to hold her hand and not have her push him away.

He felt stupid for thinking it, but he wanted to cuddle with her. He didn't like she was uncomfortable around him.

Vince wanted so many things with her. He knew deep down she had to feel them too. He could see in the longing in her eyes.

He just needed to make her see she's more than enough for him.

Ashby walked around him when he didn't move back. "I'm gonna go check on Mia." She mumbled.

Vince smiled to himself. He knew he was finally getting to her. It was only a matter of time before she gives in to her feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

**To Be Needed**

**Part 16**

Ashby woke up in Mia's bed. Mia was having a hard time sleeping the night before so Ashby stayed in her room. Ashby stretched and saw Mia was already awake. Mia was sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of the room with Maria in her arms.

"Mi, you okay?" Ashby asked softly.

Mia nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

"Good. I'm gonna go take a shower real quick then get breakfast started." Ashby said as she started to climb out of bed.

"Ash, wait. Can I ask you something?"

Ashby blinked in surprise that Mia felt she had to ask. "Of course, anything."

Mia paused for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you keep pushing Vince away? I know you're in love with him."

Ashby looked down at her knees on the bed. "Because I'm not good enough for him." Ashby said quietly. She closed her eyes at Mia's cry of exasperation.

"Ash, what the hell are you talking about? Of course you're good enough. Why do you think you're not?"

"Because after being with David I'm not worth anything. No one wants someone who lets themselves be someone else's punching bag." Ashby explained.

Mia gasped. She never knew David used to abuse Ashby. After high school Ashby and Mia lost touch for a while. Mia knew now it was probably due to Ashby's making even though every once in a while Mia would call to her to see how she was doing.

"Ash, what happened between you and David? What was that hearing all about?"

Ashby kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the look of pity on Mia's face when Mia learned the truth.

"He started hitting in the middle of senior year. I was so surprised I couldn't say anything. At the time I thought I loved him and that he loved me. He said he just had trouble controlling his anger sometimes. It didn't happen often. I should have known better than to make him mad. So I always did what he said, when he said. He got a four-year basketball scholarship to Stanford University. We were both happy. He planned to go in the fall and find a place for both of us to live and I would move there as soon as he did. We've never slept together up until that point. I wanted to wait until we were married, but he kept saying if I loved him I would do it. He kept saying we were going to get married anyway so it didn't matter. Right before he left in the fall I finally agreed because he kept being mean about it. I didn't want to make him angry. After he was gone for a month I found out I was pregnant. I panicked. I was so scared. I didn't know what I was gonna do. I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would get angry, but I knew I had to tell him. I waited until he came to visit a couple of weeks later. After I told him he calmly asked when I was going to have an abortion."

Ashby paused as she remembered what happened after that. To this day she will never forget what happened.

Mia walked over, still carrying Maria in her arms, and sat next to Ashby. Mia reached over and laid a hand over Ashby's.

"When I told him I wasn't going to get an abortion he went crazy. I never thought he could be like that. He went off saying I was tryin to ruin his life and calling me a bitch and how did he know it was even his. I could have been sleeping with other guys while he was gone. Then he said he never loved me anyway. He was just with me because he knew I would do whatever he wanted. He had found another girl at school who was more willing to give it up. I ended up with a broken wrist that night. When he left for school again I never saw him again. Until that day you guys saw him here. He brought a court order for me to bring my child to the hearing. It was a court order DNA test to prove she wasn't his child."

Ashby finished. She was afraid to look at Mia. She knew if she looked up she would see pity in Mia's eyes.

Instead, when Ashby looked up she saw a look of love.

Mia hugged her with the baby. "I'm sorry Ashby you had to go thru that alone. If I had known David was like that I would have sic-ed Vince on him. Why didn't you say something?"

Ashby's eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't. I thought he loved me. How could I tell someone the man I thought I loved was hurting me? I couldn't do that. He knew that and used it against me. Besides who was I gonna tell? My uncle was already deathly ill by then. I didn't want to drag you into my problems. You had the 'team' and I didn't know them all that well. He left so I figured it was all in the past anyway." Ashby said.

Mia pulled back as she frowned at Ashby. "But I still don't understand why you think you're not good enough for Vince." She stated.

Ashby looked away, ashamed. "He won't want me after he knows the whole truth. How could he? Who would want me after knowing what kind of man David was? No, Mi. He won't want me. I can't bare the thought that he'll be disgusted when he knows the truth. I can't tell him and I can't be with him. I love him too much. If he ever left me it would be too much for me too handle. I just can't. I don't want him to be ashamed of me. I wouldn't be able to stand it." Ashby said and then began to cry.

Mia hugged her again, mindful of the baby. "Shush, Ash. It'll be okay." Mia said softly as she rubbed her back gently.

Maria heard Ashby crying and began to cry as well. Ashby pushed herself out of Mia's grasp. "I'm sorry. I'll go." She said and ran out of Mia's room.

Mia tried to stop her, but Ashby wasn't listening.

Ashby ran to her old room, but she saw Vince asleep in her bed. She quickly backed out. She couldn't face right now. She ran downstairs and found her car keys on the coffee table. She ran out to her car and started it quickly. Before driving off Ashby saw Mia in the doorway, holding Maria. She was shouting something, but Ashby couldn't hear it, and then she was gone.

Mia turned and looked at Vince who had come to stand behind her.

"What happened?" he asked confused. He heard Mia yelling and ran down to see what was going on.

Mia looked sad. "We need to talk, V, Come on." Mia said as she pushed him towards the kitchen.

Ashby sat on the beach, staring at the waves crashing against the shore. It was the same place Vince had took her on their 'date.' Ashby closed her eyes and let the sound of the ocean wash over her. She pulled her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

_I should have left sooner. Shouldn't have stayed so long. I only made things worse. _Ashby thought to herself as tears slipped past her closed eyelids.

Ashby sat for a while. She didn't want to go back to her own house. It didn't feel like home anymore. The only place that felt like home was at the Toretto's. Ashby couldn't go back there. She couldn't face Mia or the others. She knew Mia would tell the others. Mia would want the others to help her. Ashby didn't want them to pity her.

"Ash!"

Ashby lifted her head when she heard someone call out her name. She looked behind her and saw Vince running towards her from the parking lot.

Ashby panicked. _No! He can't see me! I can't look at him! No! I have to get away! Run! Hurry, get up and run!_ Ashby's mind screamed.

She stood quickly and took off running down the beach as fast as she could.

"Ash! Wait! Stop!"

She heard him, but started running faster. _Don't look. Just keep going._

Vince was taller than Ashby and could run faster. He caught up with her quickly. He grabbed a hold of her arm and forced her to stop running. "Ash, stop! Why are you running?" He demanded as he held her still.

Ashby struggled against him, trying to get away.

Vince wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Let me go!" She yelled, kicking her legs out.

Vince lost his balance and fell back on to the sand, still holding on to Ashby. Ashby kept struggling.

"Ash, stop!" He growled at her.

"No! Let me go! V just let me go. Please just let me go." Ashby cried out. Suddenly she stopped struggling. She curled into a ball on the sand and started crying.

Vince wrapped his body around her. "Baby, don't cry. It's okay. Mia told me everything. It's okay." He told her in a soothing tone.

Ashby continued to cry. He knew everything now. He would feel sorry for her and treat her different. She tried to pull away from him, but Vince wouldn't let her.

Ashby turned and sat up Indian style. Vince copied her, but still wouldn't lose his hold of her wrist. They sat facing each other. He hated seeing her tear-stained cheeks and swollen eyes.

"Let me go. I'm not worth it. I'll never be good enough for you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you looked at me the way Dom looked at Letty. I can't handle seeing the rest of the team look at me in that way either. Please just let me go." She begged him.

"I can't." He said in a tortured voice.

How could he let her go? He couldn't live without her, not now. He didn't want life to go back to how it was before she was there.

Tears filled Ashby's eyes once more. "You have to. I can't stay. I'm not apart of the team. I never was and I never will be. You all don't need me anymore. I'm not very much good anyway. I don't know anything about cars or racing. You're not losing anything important." She said, trying to make him see she had to leave.

Vince scowled. "The team needs you." He said as if that should be enough.

Ashby tried to push herself further back, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist.

"You all were a team before me. That won't change when I'm gone." She said arguing his point.

"Well Maria needs you. Who will baby-sit her now?" Vince threw at her next.

Ashby rolled her eyes. "Maria has a mother. Mia, remember. Mia can handle it on her own. She has the team."

Vince looked at her in panic. He couldn't let her go. Who would stay up late and talk to Dom? Who was Jesse gonna show his designs to now?

_How am I gonna sleep if I can't sleep next to her? She can't leave. We need her._

"You can't leave us." He stated firmly.

Ashby looked at him defiantly. "Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I can't?" she demanded.

Vince reached for her and pulled her into his lap. "Because I need you." He said, before crushing her lips with his own.

Ashby froze. _What did he…_

She stopped thinking and wrapped her arms around Vince's neck, deepening the kiss. She wanted to be with him so much. She couldn't deny him anymore. Even if she ended up hurt, it would be worth it just to know what being with him was like.

They broke apart as they panted for air. Vince looked at her, searching for something. Ashby didn't know what for, but then she understood.

"I need you too." She told him softly.

Vince smiled. He leaned in and crushed her lips once more.

"Do you think anybody will mind if I move back in?" Ashby asked when they broke apart again.

Vince laughed. "Baby, I don't think you need to worry about that."


	17. Chapter 17

**To Be Needed**

**Part 17**

"Ash! I can't find my black dickies!" Leon shouted from upstairs.

Ashby stood in the kitchen and smiled. _It's good to be back. _She thought.

"Never mind! I found 'em!" Leon shouted less than a minute later.

Ashby continued with breakfast. Things were finally back to normal in the Toretto household.

"Morning, Mi." Ashby greeted when the other woman walked into the kitchen with Maria in her arms.

Mia smiled at her. "I'm so glad you're back. The boys are so freakin picky about how they like their food. They wouldn't eat if I didn't make it the way you do." Mia said in amusement.

Ashby laughed. "They're such babies. I'll have to stop spoiling them." Ashby commented.

"No, they just missed you being here. You're like a mother to them. Especially Jesse, that's why he moved with you. He never knew his and you were the closet thing he had. He couldn't lose that. Besides I'm pretty sure Leon was next. Hell, if you had been gone any longer we all would be living at your house." Mia said.

Ashby smiled. "Good thing I came back then. I know how they are. My house would have been a disaster in a couple of days."

Mia laughed again. She started to say something else, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. You stay and feed Maria." Ashby told her friend and headed for the door.

Ashby opened the door and was shocked by who she saw. "You got five seconds before I call them down here." Ashby told Brian.

He looked grateful it was her who opened the door. He slipped a white envelope thru the side of the screen door. "Will you give that to Mia? I won't ever come around again." He said as he waited for Ashby to take the envelope.

As soon as Ashby grabbed it he turned and left. She frowned as she stared at the envelope.

_I swear to god if this makes her upset I'm gonna find him and let Vince kick his ass. _She thought fiercely.

Ashby walked into the kitchen and stared at Mia.

Mia looked up and was confused by the look on Ashby's face. "What? Who was it?"

Silently Ashby handed the envelope over and took Maria from her. "You might want to go up to your room and read it." Ashby said.

Mia still looked confused, but then understood. It was from Brian. Mia ran up to her room just after the guys came down to the kitchen.

Leon watched her go and then turned and looked at Ashby. "What's wrong with her?"

Ashby shook her head. "Nothing…yet." Ashby said.

Leon frowned at her, but then his eyes widened. "I forgot something. Be right back." He stated and then ran upstairs too.

Dom, Vince, and Jesse watched Leon run upstairs and then turned at looked at Ashby.

Ashby sighed. She forgot how nosey they all could be. They were worse than girls. "I'll tell you all later. Just forget about it for now." She told them firmly.

The guys went back to eating.

Dom watched Ashby for a minute, before turning back to his food. He didn't know when, but somehow she turned into the leader of the team. They always went to her for everything now. Except when it came to racing. He wanted to have one of them teach her to race. He had a feeling she would be a natural. She could really make a name for her self at race wars.

"Hey Ash, what do you think about racing?"

Ashby looked at Dom bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think about you racing? I want V to teach you to race."

Vince looked up, as did Jesse. He looked at Dom and then back at Ashby. Waiting to hear her answer. He wanted her to race, but she never really said if she wanted to or not.

Jesse looked excited at the idea. It meant a new car he could design and for Ashby he would make sure it was perfect.

Ashby's jaw dropped. "I don't even have a race car. Why do you want me to race anyway?"

Dom smiled. "Because you're apart of the team, just need to make it official. We can do that at race wars. It's comin up in about six months, just enough time for us to build you a car. Besides I have a feeling you'll be a natural. What do you say?"

Ashby looked at him, quiet for a minute. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know a thing about cars, how could she possibly race one? Ashby looked at Vince. She could tell he was excited about the idea. And then there was Jesse, who was practically bouncing in his chair, excited at the idea of Ashby racing with them. Ashby kept a game face. She didn't want them to know just yet what she wanted to do.

"And everyone is okay with this? I mean Leon too. What about what happened with Letty? You guys sure you want another girl on the team? I don't know a damn thing about cars." She said.

Dom rolled his eyes at the mention of Letty. "You're nothing compared to Letty. You don't have to know about cars to be able to race them. I don't think anyone has a problem with you racing." Dom said as he looked around.

Just then Leon came down. He didn't look happy.

"Hey bro, what do you think about Ashby racin at race wars?" Jesse asked.

Leon looked at her surprised. "Ash, you know how to race?"

"No, but D wants V to teach me. I think he's crazy, but he insists I'll be a natural. You okay with that?" Ashby asked as she bounced Maria on her knee, who laughed.

Leon smiled. "Hell yeah. I got fifty bucks that says Dom's right too. I've seen you drive when you're in a hurry. You'll do good at race wars if we teach you." Leon said.

Dom looked at Ashby, smiling because he knew she wouldn't disagree with all of them. If they all wanted her to race, she would just to make them happy. He liked that about her. She was always making sure they were happy.

"V can start teachin you today. After we close the garage. Jess you get to work on designing a new car. Nothing but the best for Ash." Dom stated.

Jesse jumped up in excitement. "I got something." He said and ran for his computer in the living room.

Everyone smiled when they heard him typing and clicking away on his computer.

Dom looked around and stood up. "All right time to get to work." Dom stated as he headed for the front door.

Ashby lifted Maria into her arms and walked with them to the door.

Leon turned and looked at then looked at the stairs and then back at her.

He wanted her to go check on Mia. Ashby nodded her understanding.

Vince was the last one to leave with the exception of Jesse who was still on his computer. Vince hugged her fiercely and kissed her.

"I'll be here at four. Don't go anywhere." He told her.

Ashby smiled. "Only if you kiss me again."

Vince grinned and kissed her again.

"Eww. I'm still in the room you know and there is a baby watching." Jesse piped in from the computer.

Ashby and Vince broke apart. Ashby smiled and looked at Vince who looked at Jesse, annoyed that he interrupted.

Vince didn't get much time alone with Ashby because Jesse was always in Ashby's room. They found out he knew how to pick locks. Vince vowed he would take Ashby away for a weekend. Maybe drive down the coast for a while. He wanted to be with her and only her. They have yet to make love and he was slowly dying inside with the need to be with her. He didn't want to push her, but he knew she wouldn't want to sleep with him when Jesse could pop in at any moment.

"It's okay, V. I'll see you later." Ashby said softly as she rubbed his chin with her thumb. She cradled Maria and smiled at him.

Vince nodded and gave her a quick kiss before pushing himself away from her body. "See you later. COME ON Jess. Let's go to work." He said loudly as he looked at Jesse pointedly.

Jess waved him off. "I'll be right behind you. Fifteen minutes." He said, not even looking up from his computer.

Vince frowned.

"Go. I'll make sure he leaves soon." Ashby told him.

Vince looked at her and his frown disappeared. He gave a small smile. "Bye, baby." He said and gave he another kiss before leaving.

Ashby watched him go. She turned and looked at Jesse. She turned and went upstairs. She had to check on Mia.

Ashby approached the bedroom door cautiously. She wanted to make sure Mia was okay, but she didn't want to bother her if she wanted to be alone. Ashby had a feeling whatever Brian said in that letter would be the last thing Mia would ever hear from him.

Ashby knocked softly.

"Come in, Ash."

Ashby walked in and saw Mia sitting on her bed. She could tell Mia had been crying. Ashby hated that Brian still caused her so much pain. It's hard to just move on from someone you're in love with.

"You okay Mi?" Ashby asked as she walked over to Maria's crib and set her down. Mia looked at Ashby as she set her daughter down.

"He never loved me. He was just doing his job. He didn't want to hurt me with the truth before. He cared about me, but he doesn't love me. He-he-he said if I ever needed anything for Maria to let him know and he would take care of it. Ash, how could I be so wrong about him?" Mia asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ashby sat down next to her and hugged her tight. "I don't know sweetie. I'm sorry he doesn't love you. He must be stupid or something. You're beautiful and smart and nice. You'll make someone happy someday. Someone will know you're special and love you the way you deserve." Ashby told her.

Mia wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "I won't find what you and Vince have. No one will want to take care of someone else's child. It's better with just Maria and me. I don't want her taking second place to some guy." She decided.

Ashby smiled when she thought about Leon and how he feels about Mia. "You'll be surprised at what a man is willing to do when he's in love. Don't worry, Mi. It will all work out. You'll see. Just give it time."

Mia looked at Ashby and tilted her side. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Now get to work before Dominic gets all whiney when he realizes you're still here." Ashby said.

Mia smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

Ashby watched Mia head out the door and heard her go downstairs. She looked at Maria who had pulled herself up on the side of the crib. She was smiling and talking baby talk.

"Princess, we need to pay your father a little visit. Yes we do." Ashby cooed and picked her up and carried her into her into her room so she could take a shower and get dressed for the day.

Ashby was going to make sure Brian knew what he was giving up. She didn't want him coming back later on messing with Mia's head again. It would drive Mia over the edge. Ashby wasn't going to let that happen. Not if she could help it.

Ashby stood outside the police station, staring at the front doors. She debated on whether or not she should go in. She took a deep breath and walked inside, determined.

The officer at the front desk looked at her skeptically. "Can I help you?"

Ashby smiled at him coldly. "I'm looking for Officer O' Conner. Could you direct me to where I can find him?"

The plump man behind the desk eyed her and then the baby in her arms. He was hesitant.

Ashby rolled her eyes. _Jesus Christ! It's not like I'm gonna start a scene in a police station. I would have already done that by now._

"Look since you obviously have a problem with telling me where he is could you at least let him know his daughter's babysitter is here to see him? Think you can handle that?" Ashby asked him mockingly.

The officer looked at her wide eyed and straightened up in his chair. "Yeah I'll call him." He said and picked up the receiver next to him.

Ashby watched him. _Yeah you do that._

Ashby stood waiting for him to finish and looked at him expectantly when he hung up the phone.

"He'll be right down," he told her somewhat fearfully.

Ashby would have laughed, but decided against it. It might put the man in front of her at ease and she didn't want that. _Jeez what kind of cop is afraid of a woman? _

Ashby moved away from the front desk to let the people behind her in line approach and state their business. She stood by the wall, growing impatiently with each passing second. Soon she saw Brian pass thru the doors that lead further inside the building. He approached her and looked confused. He stared at his daughter. He never saw her up close before.

"Can we go somewhere to talk privately? Or would you rather share this with the entire room?" Ashby asked him. She knew she had an attitude, but she didn't care at the moment. She was going to let Blondie here know how it is and how it's going to be.

Brian lead her outside the building and walked with her a distance away until there wasn't really anyone close enough to hear their conversation.

"Look I told you this morning I wasn't going to come around anymore. I explained to Mia my actions. I don't have to explain to myself to you." He told her.

Ashby looked at him coldly. "I didn't come here for your explanations. I don't care about anything you have to say. I came here to make sure you know what you're giving up. I'll be damned if you show up again and push Mia back to a place she's been working hard to get out of. I don't care what you said in your letter to her. I don't care if you lied to her for her sake or for your own. I don't care if you were telling the truth. I only care that you don't come back and fuck up again. That family has been thru so much because of you and despite you. I'm not gonna let you hurt them anymore."

She told him firmly.

Brian looked at her and couldn't answer because he knew she knew the truth. He lied to Mia in that letter. He only wanted her to be able to move on because he knew she couldn't do that with him. He knew he and Mia didn't belong together. He had to let her go.

Ashby's eyes softened. She knew even if she hadn't been around at the time everything went down.

"I know what it's like to lose too. You have to move on. It's the only way." Ashby told him feeling a bit sorry for him.

Brian nodded. "Make sure whoever she decides on that he takes care of her. She deserves it." Brian told her.

Ashby nodded back. Musing that Brian wasn't too bad after all. Just wasn't too bright sometimes. _Must be the blonde hair..._

Brian looked at his daughter, as if memorizing her features. He would never see her again. He wanted a lasting picture to keep in his mind. He kissed Maria's forehead and looked up at Ashby again.

"I know about you. About your past." He said, watching her for her reaction to his pronouncement.

Ashby frowned slightly. "You know facts. That's all you know. Don't ever think you know everything because you don't," Ashby stated.

Brian shrugged. "I know enough." He countered.

Ashby rolled her eyes. "Don't bring up old shit Officer O' Conner. You can't have a game with no players."

Brian looked at her and walked away. Ashby watched him go and prayed for his sake that he stayed away.

Ashby looked at Maria. "Princess let's hope you don't end up with blonde hair."

Maria only smiled at her.


	18. Chapter 18

**To Be Needed**

**Part 18**

"So basically a race is all about who has nos and who doesn't? And who can hold out the longest before using it?" Ashby asked Vince, trying to make sure she understood all he was explaining to her.

They were sitting in his car at the abandoned warehouses on the edge of town. He was telling her about nos and how it works in the street racing world.

Vince smiled at her summary. "Yeah, that's it."

Ashby frowned. "It's like cheating, but everybody's doing it."

Vince laughed. "Something like that. You ready to drive?" he asked her.

Ashby took a deep breath. "All right. I'm just driving to the end of the warehouses right?"

She looked at him nervously. She didn't want to disappoint Vince or Dom. Ashby knew they were all hoping she could do it. She didn't want to let any of them down.

"Yeah. Back up some so the front end is behind the edge of the building." Vince said as he grabbed a stop watch in the glove compartment.

Ashby did as he instructed.

"Aight when I say go you drive, okay?"

Ashby took another deep breath. She was nervous and scared. The team believed she could do it. Ashby didn't know how she would be able to take it if she couldn't do it. She wanted so much to be able to do this for them.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said and faced the road ahead of her.

Vince nodded. He held the stop watch in preparation.

"Ready...Set...GO!"

Ashby took off the moment the word go left his lips. The faster she drove, the higher up in gears she shifted, the more pumped up she felt.

It was exhilarating. It was so different from watching on the sidelines. Something Dom told her once came to mind.

_For those ten seconds or less I'm free._

For the first time Ashby knew what Dom always tried to tell her, but could never find the words to explain. None of them could explain the feeling of racing when ever she asked. In those ten seconds or less Ashby understood and saw the Toretto Team in a whole new light.

It wasn't about the money or the fame. It wasn't about being the best. It was all about the rush. The rush of freedom. The freedom to just go and not be restrained by rules or laws.

At the end Ashby slowed down until she was able to finally stop the car. She looked at Vince anxiously.

"So how did I do?" She asked.

Vince looked at her and seemed to be searching for something. He smiled when he seemed to find what he was looking for.

"You felt it didn't you? You know now why we do it don't you?" He asked.

Ashby smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know. So am I gonna embarrass myself at race wars or do I have a chance?"

Vince grinned at her. "Baby, as Jesse would say. You will decimate all... after... we get you your own car."

Ashby laughed. At least she wouldn't put the Toretto name to shame.

"So how do I know when I need nos?"

"Keep driving like that and you might not have to. But when you do, you just know. That's why we need to get you your own car. You need to practice with your own car so you can get a feel for her."

Ashby nodded. She understood what he meant.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure the others are dying to know how I did." She said and headed for home.

"Jesse I am not, I repeat NOT driving a pink car." Ashby told him sternly. Jesse was showing her one of his latest designs.

"Oh come on Ash, please? The car would look better pink. Not girly pink, but racer pink."

He begged her.

Ashby had no idea Jesse was just playing with her. The car didn't have to be pink. It could be any color she wanted. When he let loose with a betraying giggle Ashby looked at him sharply.

Her glare turned into a smile. "Oh you're so dead." She tried to tickle him, but he yelled out and flung himself away from her. He ran out of the living room to the kitchen, putting the table between him and Ashby.

Ashby ran after him. They circled each other around the table. Jesse was laughing along with Ashby.

"I'm gonna get you Jess." Ashby vowed.

"Ha, you gotta catch me first." he retaliated.

The two of them didn't see Dom standing in the doorway watching them.

For the first time since they've been back to LA from Mexico he thought about the day Jesse got shot. It was a bad day. A long and bad day.

Dom saw his body go down and thought that was it. He thought Jesse was gone. It was over. The team was done. It would never be the same again. Dom knew none of the others would want to be a team Toretto anymore once they knew Jesse was dead.

Dom hated that long drive to Mexico. It only gave him time to think about Jesse and Vince and worry. And cry because as a team they swore they would be there for each other and he couldn't hold true to his oath.

When Brian handed him the keys to the Supra that day Dom almost hesitated. When he asked Brian if he was sure, he kind of hoped Brian would change his mind. What did it matter if he got away? Jesse was dead and who knew how Vince would be?

Dom took the keys and drove all the way to Mexico thinking about Jesse and everything they did together as a team.

To see Jesse laughing and happy now was a gift. One Dom never wanted to take for granted again. Before the day on the truck Dom couldn't remember a time they all did something as a family. They haven't been out just to have fun. No work, no school, no worries. Dom knew that if it weren't for Ashby they wouldn't be where they are all at now. He was afraid to think of where the Toretto team would be with out her.

Dom frowned. He didn't like the term 'Team Toretto' anymore. It wasn't his team. They made up the team, not just him. They needed a new name. He would have to talk to everyone about it.

Dom smiled when he saw Ashby catch Jesse and tickle him mercilessly.

"Hey you two get any work done on the car?"

Ashby and Jesse looked at Dom with smiles frozen on their faces.

"Yes. We figured out Ashby doesn't want a pink car." Jesse said with a straight face.

Ashby looked at Jesse and growled. "Oh you are so gonna get it." She attacked him again and didn't stop until he was howling with laughter for her to stop.

Dom just laughed at them. Somehow he knew things were gonna be okay. They would have their rough spots, but the team would pull thru. Especially since now they have Ashby to help stir them in the right direction. That's what they really needed.

Dominic woke up early the next morning. He looked around his darkened room confused trying to figure out why he was awake so early. Usually Someone had to wake him up. When he saw Jesse's silhouette he knew why he was awake. Jesse was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

"What's the matter Jess? You okay?" Dom asked worriedly. Jesse sat in Ashby's room in the mornings, not his.

"No I was waiting for you to wake up. I got somethin to show you." He said.

Dom smiled in the dark. "All right. Give me a minute and I'll be down."

Jesse jumped up excitedly. "Okay, hurry. I want you to see it before anyone else wakes up."

Dom chuckled. "Calm down Jess, you'll wake the baby then everyone will be up. I'm comin right now."

Jesse left Dominic's room quickly, but quietly.

Dom climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans that he had lying on the floor. He couldn't walk around the house in boxers, Ashby had curbed him of that habit a long time ago.

Dom went downstairs to the living room following the sounds of Jesse clicking away on his computer. "All right Jess, what is it?" Dom asked once he stood behind Jesse.

A couple more clicks and Jesse moved to the side so Dom had a full view of the monitor.

"What do you think of this?" Jesse asked shyly, afraid to look at Dominic's face.

He was afraid of Dom's reaction.

"I thought since Ash' is gonna be apart of the team now we should have new decals. Something new that represents all of us now." Jesse said, still speaking softly.

Dominic looked at the screen in awe. He was completely blown away. It was a pack of wolves running together in the moonlight. It would look wicked against the side of a car Dom knew.

"How did you come up with that?" Dom asked Jesse quietly.

Jesse braved a look at him. Dom didn't sound mad so Jesse took it as a good sign.

"Well wolves travel in packs. A pack takes care of each other kinda like a team, only it's about survival for them. We're kinda like a pack. We need each other to survive. None of us could be in this if we weren't all here. Even Ashby now. Do you get it Dom? It's different from when we were jackin trucks. We're not just a team anymore, we're a pack now. We take care of each other. I thought that if you liked it we could put the decals on our cars for race wars. You know be more than just another team. We'd be a pack. If you don't like it it's okay. I just thought I'd show you is all." Jesse explained. He held his breath and looked at Dom, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Jesse's knee started to bounce in nervousness.

Dom rested a hand on Jesse's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I think it's great Jess."

Jesse sighed in relief, but hesitated still. "But?"

"But, it's not up to me to decide. It's everyone's decision. We'll have a meeting and you can show it to everyone and explain just like you did to me."

Jesse jumped from his chair in excitement. "No shit Dom?" he asked hopefully.

Dominic grinned at his little brother. "No bullshit, Jess. If everyone agrees then the _pack_ has new decals. If the team doesn't agree then the _team _had new decals."

Jesse couldn't keep still he wanted to run up and tell Ashby the good news. Dom kept a hand on Jess, preventing him from bolting from the room.

"Let V have her a little while longer. You can tell her soon enough. I'll keep quiet until you do." Dom said, still smiling at Jesse's child-like excitement.

Jesse was so happy all he could do was hug Dominic.

Dominic hugged him back. _It's good to be a pack instead of a team. _Dom thought warmly.

Jesse sat in the kitchen across from Dom, waiting impatiently for everyone to get up so he could tell them the good news. He was eating cereal with his leg bouncing a mile a minute.

Dom watched in amusement as Jesse had to restrain himself from rushing upstairs to Ashby's room to wake her. He didn't have the heart to see poor Jesse suffer anymore.

"All right. It's been long enough. you can go up there now. They should be awake by now anyway," Dom told Jesse giving in to the puppy dog looks Jesse would throw him every once in a while.

Jesse jumped up in glee and ran for the stairs. Dom chuckled as he heard Jesse pound up the stairs and down the hall to Ashby's room. He started laughing when he heard Vince yell out in protest at Jesse's early morning appearance.

"Ash, guess what? Dom said yes. He said we all had to decide as a pack if we wanted it and if everybody says yeah then we can use it." Jesse told her excitedly, not paying any attention to the death glares Vince was throwing at him.

Ashby smiled at him. "That's good Jess. I told you he would like it. All you had to do was show him." She told him.

Jesse was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "Come on everybody has to come down so we can vote." He said tugging on the blanket so he could pull Ashby out of bed and downstairs with him.

Ashby laughed. "Go wake the others. We'll be down in a minute." She told him.

Jesse face brightened at the thought of waking Leon and rushed out of the room.

Ashby laughed softly. She wished to god if she was ever lucky enough to have another child that he turned out just like Jesse. Every mother deserved a Jesse in her life.

"Come on V. We gotta go." Se told him as she attempted to climb out of bed.

Vince stopped her and hauled her back against his body. "No, stay here. We can vote from up here. Besides Dom knows you know about it and knows you like it. We don't have to go anywhere," he protested as he wrapped his massive arms around her middle locking her body against his. Allowing him to spread random kisses on her exposed throat.

Ashby giggled slightly at the feel of his breath against her skin. "Yes we do V. We're a pack. We do things together. Come on before Jesse comes back and threatens you."

Vince let her slip away from him, but looked at her skeptically. "What's he gonna threaten me with?"

Ashby looked at him smug. "He'll sneak in here every night and you'll never have me to yourself."

Vince rolled his eyes. "He already does that. He don't scare me."

Ashby stood by the door and gave him one last look. "I guess I won't let him put a dead bolt on my bedroom door then." She stated and walked out.

Vince stared at the empty doorway for five seconds and was across the room in a shot. A dead bolt? Hell, no way was Vince passing that up.

Downstairs Vince walked into the kitchen to see Dominic making breakfast. Vince did a double take. _Was the great Dominic Toretto "king of the streets" making breakfast? _

Vince took note of the burnt toast and overcooked scrambled eggs and confirmed the answer to his question. Dominic had indeed attempt to make breakfast. Whether or not it was edible was an entirely different matter.

Vince smiled as he heard Ashby immediately fuss and nag about the mess Dominic made.

"Dominic Toretto if you ever attempt to make breakfast again I'll wreck your precious car," Ashby told him sternly.

Vince sat at a chair and watched in amusement as the grown man cowered like a child in front of the small woman.

"Sorry. I wanted to try and do something for everyone else for a change. Didn't quite work." He explained.

Ashby sighed. "Well after you take us out to breakfast, you can clean it up," she told him and smiled.

Dom smiled in return, grateful Ashby understood what he was trying to do.

"Damn! Who burned breakfast? V did you try to help again?" Jesse asked as he walked into the kitchen with Leon, and Mia behind him. Maria smiled at the sight of everyone she loves gathered in the kitchen.

Vince scowled at Jesse, but then laughed. "Nope. That was all Dom, bro."

Everyone laughed, as Dom scowled, but then joined in the laughter.

"We're gonna go out for breakfast, but first Jesse has something he wants to show everyone. Go ahead Jesse."

Jesse rushed to his computer, yelling for everyone to follow him. After they were all surrounded around his computer Jesse explained about his decals the same way he told Dom earlier.

Jesse waited anxiously for Leon and Mia's opinion. He already knew Ash's and V's, but if everyone didn't like it, then Jesse didn't want Dom to force them all to sport it. It had to be a team decision.

Jesse hollered with joy when both Leon and Mia gushed over the idea, loving it as well. Maria laughed out loud at Jesse's hollering. Thinking he was playing some kind of game.

Ashby smiled down at Jesse. She knew how much it meant to him to have everyone's approval.

"Okay well now that that's done, let's go to breakfast to celebrate our first day as a pack," Dom stated.

They all rushed of to rooms to change. Dom stayed behind with Jesse and looked down at him. Jesse smiled at him and Dom smiled back.

"Feels right, don't it little brother?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah."

Dom grinned at him. "Go get changed," Dom instructed.

Jesse ran off.

Dominic watched him go. A lot of things flashed through Dominic's mind. Like how much he needed to change his way of doing things. The team almost fell apart once because he was too stubborn to let anyone else help him make decisions. Decisions that affect the entire team. Decisions that he had no right to make for them. Dom knew as a pack they would be better. With Ashby as part of them, things were different. As a team they were able to work together to get a job done. But being a pack is where they excelled. It was just how Jesse described it.

_We need each other to survive. None of us could be in this if we weren't all here._

It felt good to make a pack decision instead of doing it on his own.

Dom smiled as he made his way upstairs. He couldn't wait for Race Wars.

_Here comes The Pack. _


	19. Chapter 19

**To Be Needed**

**Part 19**

Leon watched her as she talked animatedly over the phone about some parts that hadn't made it to the shop on time. He didn't notice Vince was watching him.

Vince looked at Leon and then over at Mia, then looked at Leon again. He smiled. He never knew Leon felt that way about Mia.

Leon went back to the car he was working on before anyone noticed him looking at Mia like that. He didn't want Dom mad at him. He continued working on the car, but his thoughts remained on Mia.

All he could think about lately was her. He knew Ashby was bugging him constantly to ask her out, but for Leon it wasn't that easy. It was Mia. She always seemed untouchable to him. She never dated her brother's friends so he never approached her in that way. He liked her as a friend anyway. No sense in ruining that, but lately Leon was ready to throw caution into the wind.

He wanted to ask Mia out. Take her somewhere nice, just the two of them. She deserved to go out and be treated like a woman. That punk Brian was a fool to let her go. Leon didn't mind because that only meant she was free. Free to be pursued.

Leon scowled when he thought of his most recent attempt to ask her out. They were in the kitchen early one morning before anyone was up. She was fixing a bottle for Maria. He kept opening his mouth, but nothing came out. He was so mad at himself he almost smacked himself in the head knowing Ashby would do the same if she knew.

Finally just as he was ready to ask her Jesse came barreling in, heading straight for the cereal. Then Vince came and the kitchen just got too busy for Leon to continue. He didn't want to ask her in front of everyone. He would never live it down if she said no. Besides he didn't want it to be a big deal. He had a feeling she wouldn't be too big on dating anyone right now anyway. Leon sighed heavily, not realizing it was out loud.

"Ash, I need your help," Leon said anxiously. He finally found a chance to talk to Ashby alone. It was hard with Vince and Jesse competing for all her attention.

Ashby looked at Leon worriedly. He sounded upset. "What's the matter Leon?" She sat next to him on her bed. He had wandered into her bedroom when he saw she was alone.

"I can't ask Mia. Every time I try to I freeze or everybody is always around," he said looking at the floor. It was a hard thing for him to admit. Leon never had trouble talking to a woman, let alone asking them out. But with Mia it was different. She was different. She was different from the girls at the races he's used to, well 'date' for lack of a better word.

Ashby frowned, but then smiled. She knew why Leon was having a trouble, but she doubted he did yet.

"How about I set something up for all of us to go out? Me, Vince, Jesse, and Dom. We can go to a club or something. You just stay with Mia and you can talk to her then." She offered.

Leon smiled at her. "You will? I swear to god I will love you forever if you do!" He said excitedly.

Ashby laughed. "I thought you already did. I guess I should know better than to believe a pimp like you huh?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh pu-lease. Ash I gave up my pimpin days a long time ago."

Ashby smiled. She laughed when she saw Vince enter her room and Leon shot up from the bed, instantly putting space between himself and her.

"Thanks Ash, I'll talk to you later," he told her and then nodded to Vince as he rushed out of the room.

Vince raised an eyebrow at Ashby. "He finally talk to you about Mia?"

Ashby frowned, confused. Vince wasn't someone who noticed things about others until he was told. "How did you know?"

Vince rolled his eyes. "Like I couldn't know. He's been staring at her and sighing when ever he thinks no one is looking. He needs to just ask her out already."

Ashby laughed. "V it's not that easy for him. Besides he has to compete with Brian. Mia thought she was in love with him. Leon's trying to give her space and time to deal. Besides when is supposed to ask her out? Everybody's always around. I'm sure he doesn't want to put her on the spot. You up for clubbing tonight?" Ashby asked.

Vince walked over and sat down next to her. Did he want to go somewhere and dance with her pressed against his body? Was she crazy? Of course he did.

"Oh yeah," he growled before pressing his lips against hers.

Ashby moaned into his mouth, but then laughed when she heard Vince groan. Jesse had come into their room again was asking Ashby to come look at something he did on his computer.

She pulled away and glanced at Jesse. "I'll right there Jess."

Vince gave Ash his best puppy dog face. " Stay here with me. You can go look at it later," he pleaded with her.

Ashby laughed again, but pulled away. "It won't matter. He'll just come back up when I don't go down."

Vince growled in frustration. "Damn it we need to get a place of our own. This is getting really annoying. I can't even... We can't even... Damn it why can't I have to you myself for just once?"

Ashby smiled at him. "Because that's what having a family means. No privacy," she said before kissing him passionately and then pulling away.

Vince watched her go, wanting to pull her back and lock the door. He frowned at the empty doorway. _I just want to be alone with her for one night. Why is that so much to ask for?_

Vince decided if he wanted time alone with Ashby he was going to have to do something about it. He was gonna have to enlist everyone's help, but damn it he was going to get to spend time with her and only her for an entire night.

"What's up Jess?" Ashby asked once she stood next to him in the living room.

Jesse clicked away on his computer until he found the file he wanted. "Look, I finished your car. It's a Mazda RX7 like Dom's, but better." He said.

Ashby looked at the screen amazed. It did look great.

"Just don't tell Dom. He thinks it's just like his." He added in a softer voice in case someone in the house could hear him.

Ashby laughed. "He'll figure it out Jess. He's helping to build it remember. This looks great though. I know what color I want the paint to be too. I want that chameleon type that you showed me. I want it to go from dark green to dark purple and maybe black too. Can we do that?" She asked hopefully.

Jesse's leg started bouncing. "Oh that would be cool. We've already got the body at the shop and all the parts. I'm still waiting on some parts from Japan, but we should be ready to paint it in about a month." He said excitedly.

Ashby kissed his cheek. "Cool. Hey Jess, we're going clubbin tonight. You up for it?"

Jesse looked at her as if she were slightly crazy. "Hell yeah! Where are we going?" He asked excitedly. They haven't been out in a while.

"Don't worry, just be dressed and ready to go by nine," she informed him.

Jesse just nodded. He did some more clicks on his computer and typed some things then shut it off.

"Oh and leave me and Vince alone for a bit. I want to talk to him about something." She told him.

Jesse frowned. He didn't like that. He knew She and Vince hadn't slept together yet. He made sure of that. He didn't want that for Ashby. She deserved to be treated better than how Vince treats other women. They should be getting married before doing that. It was only right after all. Didn't Ashby deserve the best? Of course she did. Jesse knew how David treated her. What if she got pregnant by Vince? They should be a real family before that happens. He didn't want Ashby to be sad all the time like Mia was.

Poor Mia. Jesse's heart hurt for her. He knew she was still upset over Brian though she tried to hide it from everyone. All the others thought she was over it, but he heard her crying at night when she comes down to the kitchen after everyone else is asleep.

Jesse knew everything everyone tried to hide from the others. He knew how Leon felt about Mia. He saw the looks Leon threw her way when he thought no one was looking.

"Yeah okay," he mumbled, though he didn't really want to agree. He watched Ashby head back upstairs to Vince. Jesse desperately tried to search his brain for something to go in and disrupt them again.

Just as he was about to go upstairs, Dom came in from the kitchen and stopped him.

"Hey Jess, can you come out here for a minute. I think there's something wrong with my car. I just can't tell." Dom said.

He saw the intent on Jesse's face and he knew where that kid was heading. He didn't know why Jesse was always bursting in on Ashby and Vince, but he intended to find out.

Jesse stopped and looked at Dom, angry for a second, but then schooled his face into what would be concern over Dom's car.

"Yeah okay," Jesse replied and followed Dom out the kitchen door to the driveway.


	20. Chapter 20

**To Be Needed **

**Part 20**

The team was gathered in the living room by the time Ashby had come down. They had been waiting on her for at least ten minutes already. She felt bad. "Sorry you guys. These stupid pants were being difficult," she waved a hand at her newly purchased raver pants that she picked up online a couple of weeks ago.

They were baggy and wide at the feet, with straps that criss-crossed in the back and the front. If she tried to run she'd end up flat on her face, but they looked good on her. She wore a black rainbow brite tee-shirt with a white long sleeved tee-shirt underneath so only the white sleeves were visible. Big black chunky boot adorned her feet. She looked around at everyone and frowned slightly when she saw Mia was dressed to go out. _What the hell?_

Ashby looked at Leon quickly and raised an eyebrow. Leon just shrugged. She looked back at Mia, who smiled at her.

"I asked Leon if he wouldn't mind watching Maria since he was staying home anyway. Isn't he just sweet?" Mia asked Ashby, excited because she hadn't been out in a long time.

Ashby nodded mutely. _God damn it! _

"All right, let's go," Dom instructed as if it had been his idea to go out in the first place.

As everyone headed out the door, Ashby exited last. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Leon. She felt bad. It had been her idea and now it wasn't going to work and he was stuck at home by himself.

Leon just smiled at her. "Have fun, Ash," he told her.

Ashby was pulled quickly away by Vince who led her to his car. She sat silent the whole way to the club. She should have stayed behind so Leon could go. Maybe he could have tried to get together with Mia at the club. She sighed, unaware Vince was watching her in amusement.

"Ash, don't worry. Leon's waited this long, another day is not gonna kill him. Besides it's not your fault. There's no way you could have known that Mia would have wanted to come with us," he told her gently.

Ashby sighed and turned her head to look at him. "I know, but I just feel bad for him. He's been waiting for so long for the right time to ask her. I'm sure he must be beyond frustration by now. I just want to help him," she told him sadly.

Vince loved that about her. She couldn't stand to see anyone she cared about hurting, not if she could help it. She had to do something. "we'll think of something, Ash. Don't worry. Let's just have fun. Think of Mia too. She hasn't been out in a long time. She needs this too."

Ashby nodded. He was right too. "All right. I'll think of something for Leon. We'll just concentrate on making sure Mia has a great time," she told him as she grinned.

Vince laughed. "Good."

At the club entrance Jesse stood impatiently with Dom and Mia. Ashby and Vince still hadn't arrived and he was getting worried. "What's taking them so long?" He asked the others as he stared down the street waiting for Vince's car to appear.

Dom frowned down at him. Something was up with Jesse and he needed to figure out what it was before something happened. Lately he's noticed that Jesse seemed to be walking a thin rope, ready to snap at any moment. The only time he was calm was when Ashby was around. Dom's eyes widened when he thought of something. He looked at Jesse as if he could read his mind by staring at him. He couldn't bring it up now since Ash and Vince finally showed up, but he definitely would find the time to talk to Jesse. And soon. Dom hoped what he thought wasn't true otherwise the pack was going to get really awkward to be around.

"Come big brother, let's go party!" Mia said as she laughingly pulled him inside.

Dom smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Aight, let's go!"

As a pack they entered the club.

Leon sat in the living room in the dark, staring at the baby monitor in front of him. He thought about watching TV, but didn't feel like expending the energy to retrieve the remote that rested next to the baby monitor on the coffee table. So he just sat there and thought how lately everything seemed to go wrong. He's tried to ask Mia out for the last two months and nothing. He finally gets the chance to be alone with her for any length of time, but he's denied.

He knew someone up there had some whacked sense of humor. While all sorts of women flocked to him, the one he did want wouldn't even look at him as anything more than a friend and brother.

Leon sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, deciding to give up hope completely. Obviously it wasn't meant to be. If Mia and him had a shot it would have happened by now. They lived in the same house for Christ sakes. No, if it was meant to be it would have happened by now. He would just have to give up and move on.

Leon sighed again, angry that life never seemed to go his way. Not when he really wanted it too.

_Fuck, what the hell did I do to deserve this? I just want to ask her out, why can't I do it?_

Dom and Vince sat at a booth, both sweaty and too tired to dance any more. Ashby, Mia, and Jesse were still going strong.

Dom picked up his beer and downed it quickly, for it had already started to grow warm.

Vince watched Ashby on the dance floor. She looked so different from all the other women in the club. All the women were dressed similar to Mia. In peasant tops and short skirts, showing off everything as much as possible. Ashby in her black pants and tee-shirt totally clashed, but he loved the way she looked. He loved that she didn't care what others thought of how she was dressed.

The bouncer almost didn't let her in, saying she was dressed too casual. Before Vince could open his mouth Mia latched onto him and managed to convince him to allow Ashby in. Vince smiled remembering how he looked when Mia made him promise to dance with her later.

He stared at Ashby and was hit again, by how much he loved her. He frowned when he thought about how he hasn't too many moments alone with her, thanks to Jesse and the rest of the team. Well pack now, but still too many people in the house, meant no time for him and Ashby to be just alone. An idea struck Vince so fast he had to blink to sort it all out.

He looked over at Dom who sat next to him. "Hey, bro, I need a favor..."

Dom looked at Vince and nodded without a second thought. "You got it. What you need?" Dominic didn't hesitate to ask.

"I want to take Ashby away. You know just to be by ourselves for a couple of days. Will you tell everyone? I'm taking her tonight," Vince asked his life-long best friend.

Dominic grinned. He knew Vince wanted time alone with Ash, without having everyone interrupting every five seconds. Plus he thought it would be good for Jesse to be separated from Ashby for a bit. He was getting a little too attached and Dom was getting worried about him.

"I got you brother. Don't worry. I'll make sure everyone knows. You know where you're going?" Dom asked.

Vince grinned back. Ten minutes ago, he had no idea he was going to take Ashby away, but now he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was sure Ashby would love it too.

"Yeah I do..."

Jesse looked down the street anxiously. They had all just pulled up in front of the house. He saw Mia and Dom, but Vince and Ashby weren't right behind them. He hoped nothing happened to them on the way home.

Dom noticed Jesse was standing by his car looking around. He realized it was because Jesse was wondering where Vince and Ashby had gone. Dom remembered what Vince had told him and Dom forgot to tell the others before leaving the club. "Jess, come inside. You don't have to worry about them. They're not coming home tonight. Vince took her away for the weekend. They're gonna drive up to San Francisco," Dom explained as he was following Mia towards the front door.

When Dom turned his attention away Jesse's jaw dropped. _WHAT? NO! He can't! _Jesse's mind screamed, but wordlessly he followed Dom inside. He went straight to his room downstairs.

Dominic should have known something was wrong when Jesse made no comment, but it never occurred to him that Jesse would be upset.

Jesse paced the floor of the basement. He was too agitated to sleep, let alone sit still. He couldn't let Vince take Ashby away. They would end up together for sure. Jesse couldn't let that happen. What if Vince ended up hurting her like David? No, Jesse had to protect her. She was like a sister to him. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

A plan began to form in Jesse's restless mind. Dom said they were driving to San Francisco. It was too late to drive all the way there now. Vince would be too tired, so would Ash. No they would stop somewhere soon. Jesse paced faster as his plan worked itself out in his head. All he had to do was wait a while to make sure everyone else in the house was asleep first so he could leave without anyone knowing. Jesse knew he could catch up. He wasn't a member of the pack for nothing.

Ashby rested her head against the back of her seat. She watched the houses speed past without really paying attention. She was tired and ready to sleep. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed they weren't headed back to the house. "V, where are you going? Home's the other way," she asked confused. She looked around and then looked at Vince.

Vince just smiled at her and kept his eyes on the road. "I know. I'm kidnapping you. We're going away for the weekend. I told Dom. He'll tell everybody else so they don't worry," he told her confidently.

Ashby gaped at him. She couldn't believe he was taking her away for a weekend with just the two of them. He always said he would because he couldn't get her alone, but never did. _He must be feeling neglected, _she thought. If he felt ha had to kidnap her just to spend time with her. Ashby realized she needed to make time for Vince too. She really did need to talk to Jesse about coming into her room early. _I'll talk to Jesse as soon as we go back, but for now, I'm going to enjoy the next days, _Ashby told herself. She smiled at Vince's profile. She leaned over and place a kiss on his cheek.

He turned to look at her. He reached over and grabbed her hand, placing it in his lap.

"I love you," she said. "I'm sorry I'm not making time for you," she added.

Vince looked at her. "Baby, don't. It's not your fault. It's okay. I just want to have you for myself without being interrupted by someone. We can't even sleep in on weekends because somebody always needs you for something. I'm not mad. I love how you there for everybody. I don't know what we would do without you, but we haven't even done anything beside kiss," he told her. His frustration was obvious.

Ashby raised an eyebrow at him.

When Vince glanced at her, he realized what he said and what he was implying. "Damn it! Ash, that's not what I mean. I mean... I want too... But It's... Fuck! I keep fucking this up." Vince growled, angry with himself. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't put it in the right words.

Ashby smiled at him. "Vince, drive to my house. It's closer than where ever you're planning on going tonight. We can head out in the morning," she told him. Ashby knew what he was trying to say. They couldn't be intimate because they always got interrupted. No matter where they were, it's was always something or someone putting things to halt.

Vince shook his head. "No if we stop there someone will show up. No way. We're leaving tonight and I ain't stopping until we get there," he protested , hoping his voice was stern.

Ashby grinned and gave his thigh a squeeze. "V, drive to my house," she whispered.

Vince didn't speak, but he shook his head.

Ashby moved her hand higher up, causing Vince growl. "My house," she whispered again.

Vince Turned the car around and headed for her house, displaying racing skills he didn't even know he possessed.


	21. Chapter 21

**To Be Needed**

**Chapter 21**

"Hey Jesse! Mia wants to go to the mall later. You down?" Leon yelled down the basement stairs the next morning. It was already ten and Jesse was usually up by then, but Leon frowned when he received no answer to his question. Jesse never sleeps much so it was very rare for him to sleep in. Leon headed down the stairs quietly incase Jesse was indeed sleeping. Leon didn't want to disturb his friend if he was indeed asleep.

Leon looked around and frowned. The bed lay empty. Jesse never makes his bed so Leon had no way of knowing if Jesse had slept at all. Jesse was nowhere in sight. Leon checked the ashtray and knew Jesse hadn't been home all night. Leon turned and jogged back up the stairs.

It wasn't like Jesse couldn't go out on his own. It wasn't like Jesse to leave without telling someone, especially Ashby. _Maybe he told Dom, _Leon mused.

He stepped back into the kitchen to where Mia sat feeding Maria. He saw Dom and asked, "hey Jesse say anything about going out early to you?"

Dom looked at Leon intently. "No, why?"

Leon shrugged. "Just asking, cuz he's gone already," Leon explained.

Dom's eyes widened. He rushed to the front door and saw the familiar white Jetta was indeed gone. "Shit!"

Dom ran up to his room and came back down dressed in jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. "I'll be back. I gotta find Jesse. Tell Mia," Dom threw at Leon as he ran out the front door.

Leon nodded as he saw Dom toss his cell phone on the seat next to him and start his car, and was gone a second later. Leon stood there in confusion. Did he miss something? Since when was Jesse going out such a big deal?

Dom pulled into the diner off the highway. He saw Jesse's white Jetta just as he was told it would be in this area. He called in a favor to track down and Jesse and Dom was glad it worked. Dom entered the restaurant and spotted Jesse immediately. He walked over and slides into the booth, facing Jesse.

Jesse's eyes widened at the sight of Dominic sitting across from him. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"I think you and I need to have a little talk. Jesse are you in love with Ash?"

Jesse's jaw dropped. He was in shock. "Hell No! She's like a sister to me. Why the hell would you think that?" Jesse asked confused.

Dom breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful it would be a lot less complicated than he thought. Unless of course Jesse was lying. "If you're not in love with her then how come ever since they got together you haven't been able to leave them the hell alone?" Dom asked in an irritated voice.

Jesse looked away, feeling guilty. "I just don't' want her to get hurt. That's all," Jesse said lamely.

Dominic scowled. "That's bullshit Jesse and you know it. You know Vince. He wouldn't hurt her. You know that."

Jesse turned an angry scowl at Dom. "Yeah I know V. He never hurts 'em. But what happens after he gets tired of them? Do you know Dom? No of course not because they call me. Crying and upset because they don't understand why V suddenly doesn't want anything to do with them anymore. They want to know what they did wrong so they can fix it so he'll take them back. Do you wanna know how many of them have called me Dom? DO YOU? All of them. They're a wreck when V's done with them. No fucking way he's doin that to Ash! That's why I go in their room at night and pretend I'm scared to sleep alone. That's why I always make sure V can't have her. If he really loved her he'd be willing to wait. He'd be willing to marry her. If Ash really loved him and was ready she would tell me to leave them alone. She hasn't Dom, which tells me one thing. She isn't ready. AND fuck that if I let V try and get her to do somethin she ain't ready to do," Jesse ranted.

Dominic said nothing. He was in shock. He had no idea about any of it. Jesse never told anyone. But Ashby and Vince were still adults. Ashby can make her own decisions. Dom smiled at his little brother because if he had been in Jesse's place he probably would have done the same thing.

"Jesse do you really think Vince would force Ashby to do something she didn't want to do? Do you think she would let him do that to her?"

Jesse opened his mouth, but then closed it. He sighed deeply.

"I know you're trying to protect her and after we found out about David we're all even more protective of her, but she's an adult. If they want to be together, you can't force them apart. Vince won't hurt her, but if he does all you can do is be there for her and I'll kick his ass," Dom told him.

Jesse smiled. "I guess I messed up going after them, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

Dom laughed. "No. You were being a protective brother. It's good Ash has you and us. She doesn't have anyone else. But you're lucky Vince hasn't seen you yet. I think he's way past frustration at this point."

Jesse laughed. "Yeah he's been giving me evil looks for the last couple of weeks. So I guess I gotta go home now huh?"

Dom eyes him for a moment. He's never really spent time with Jesse outside of dealing with cars. They always had the team around and they always talked about cars. Especially with race wars coming up. "Tell you what. How about you and me just drive up the coast and hang out? We can do whatever you want," Dominic offered.

The reaction on Jesse's face was enough to tell him that he made the right decision. Dom realized that everyone needs to feel loved and appreciated. He knew Jesse had been feeling neglected and he had been trying to work on that, but there is life outside of cars and racing. Dom just needed help in remembering that. Maybe Jesse could be the one to show him.

Leon sat in the living room with Maria in his lap. They were watching TV. Well he was Maria was playing with the chain that hung from his belt. She lies on her stomach across his lap happily wiggling the chain so it would make noise. When his cell phone rang Maria jumped slightly which caused him to laugh.

"Yeah?" he said in amusement as Maria turned to watch him talk in the ringing object. She smiled at him and reached for it, wanting to play with it. She strained to lift herself up, but couldn't.

"Hey it's Dom. I found Jesse. We're gonna hang out for next couple of days. We'll be back Monday morning. Where's Mia?" Dom told Leon.

Leon watched Maria in amusement as she struggled to sit up until finally she gave a small whine to be helped. He lifted her up so she was level with his chest. "She's doing laundry. She said she couldn't leave the house until it was done. How's Jesse?" Leon asked, concerned about his little brother. He heard Dom chuckle.

"He's aight. He's determined. We're gonna a long talk. Jesse here was on his way to catch up with Ash and V. He's afraid V is gonna hurt her, but I'll fix that."

Leon smiled. He should have known it was something like that. Lately Jesse seemed to be attached to Ashby's hip. He couldn't be anywhere unless she was. Leon batted Maria's grab for the phone. "Aight. Well tell him he shouldn't worry. V's got all of us to worry about if he does anything to Ash. You guys need anything just call,"

Leon said.

"Aight Bro. Talk to ya later.

"Later dawg," Leon said and hung up. He moved the phone out of Maria's reach before she could make another grab for it. She was laughing happily thinking they were playing a game.

"Princess, first you gotta talk before you can have one of these," he told her playfully then tickled her. Maria laughed and squirmed, trying to wiggle out of reach of his fingers.

Leon laughed at her and hoisted her up as he stood. He made his way over to the basement door. He crept down quietly. He could hear Mia as she grumbled about how Maria had more dirty clothes than anyone and she still couldn't walk yet.

"I can just imagine how much there will be when she does walk," Mia said to herself unaware Leon was watching her.

Leon laughed out loud.

Mia turned around startled. "Oh jeez Leon. Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me," she said as she held a hand up to her chest.

Leon smiled and just looked at her. He didn't know why he never looked at her in this way before. Her beauty sometimes just took his breath away. "Just wait until she's old enough to be interested in cars. You know we won't be able to keep her away from the garage," he told her in amusement.

Mia groaned at the thought. "Oh god don't remind me. It's bad enough she likes to be in the car all the time."

Leon laughed. Maria grew bored with the adults around her so she made a grab for Leon's chain around his neck. Leon quickly reached up and dislodged it from her little fingers. "Oh no princess. That's Uncle Leon's. We'll get you your own," he said as if she could really understand him.

Leon looked back at Mia who was watching him with her daughter. "Dom called. He found Jesse, but they're gonna hang out. He said they'd be back Monday morning. You know what this means right?" He asked her slyly.

Mia frowned at him. "No, what?"

Leon grinned at her. "That we'll be all alone until Monday."

Mia rolled her eyes. "And don't forget Maria. Unless she plans on taking off too."

"You still want to go shopping right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. I'm almost done here. Can you do me a favor and get her dressed for me?" Mia asked him hesitantly.

Leon smiled. "Oh yeah sure Mi. I'll get her diaper bag ready too," Leon said and he was gone.

Mia stared after Leon. Deep in her heart Mia knew Leon would do anything for anyone on the team. He didn't have any family he cared to talk about so the team was all he had. Mia also knew Leon would do anything for Maria. She never knew Leon was so good with children. Suddenly Mia realized there were a lot of things about Leon she didn't know.

Leon has always been a player. He always had a different girl with him every weekend so Mia never really paid much attention to him. She never looked at him in that way. Suddenly Mia realized Leon had changed a lot. She knew he hadn't been going out as much as he used too. And he hasn't brought a girl home since before Maria was born. _But it's Leon. I can't like Leon like that. Can I?_ Mia thought to herself.

Mia had never been so confused in her life. She thought she was in love with Brian and that didn't work out. Did she really want to go jump into a situation with another guy so soon? She had Maria to worry about now. Plus it would be all weird since Leon lived in the same house. Mia didn't want to ruin the friendship she and Leon shared right now. Things were finally going good for everyone. Mia didn't want to rock the boat. She didn't think she could handle any more drama in her life. Emotionally Mia was tired and didn't want to have to deal with anything too difficult. Mia sighed and went back to the laundry. _But he's so good with Maria maybe Leon wouldn't be so bad. He's always been so sweet. _Mia thought absently.

Mia decided she would just let things take their course if Leon ever showed signs he was interested Mia wouldn't turn him away. Who knows maybe with everyone gone this weekend it would give her the chance to see if she could see Leon in that way. She couldn't deny the fact that Leon was attractive, very attractive. Mia suddenly wondered why she never looked at Leon like that. Sure he was her brother's friend, but she didn't grow up with him like she did Vince. He wasn't as much of a brother like Vince. Which was why Mia always turned down Vince. She couldn't ever go out with Vince because it would be like dating her own brother. Mia couldn't do it. Leon was a different matter. When Mia met him she immediately dismissed him because he was Dom's friend.

Mia wondered what would have happened if she looked at Leon instead of Brian. Would everything would have happened the same a year ago or would things be different. Mia pushed the thought out of her mind. It didn't matter. She got Maria out of everything so it didn't really matter what would have happened instead. All that mattered to Mia now was making sure her daughter was taken care of.

_Leon looks so cute when he's holding Maria…_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and let me know you enjoyed this story. There is only one more part and it is fairly short compared to the rest of the chapters. Unfortunately I had to end the stoy because I felt trying to force out of it wouldn't have been right.I no longer write Het fics nor do I read/write in this fandom. (I wrote this fic approx. 2 years ago).

If any of you like slash then be on the look out for new fics. I'm currently working on fics in the following genres: Harry Potter, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, andStarGate: Atlantis.

Once again THANK YOU to all who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it. With that said enjoy the the last part.


	22. Epilogue

**To Be Needed**

**Chapter 22**

Vince woke up to Ashby wrapped around his body. He smiled slightly as he thought of everything they did last night. He was happy. Not because they finally made love, although it was wonderful. Vince was happy because he knew he was truly loved in returned. No one ever treated him like Ashby does, especially not in bed. For the first time it felt different. It was nothing like he had experienced before. Vince knew after last night he never wanted anyone else but her. He could never be with anyone else but her.

Vince tightened his grip around her body, pulling her closer. He smiled when he heard her moan lightly as she slowly came awake.

Ashby stretched lazily in Vince's arms. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She smiled softly. "Morning," she said softly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She frowned slightly when she saw he was still staring at her. "What?"

Vince smiled. "Nothing, just that I love you. I'm sorry I never said it until now. Before I just needed you, but now I know I love you. I'll always love you." He said and then kissed her gently.

Tears welled up in Ashby's eyes. "I love you too, V." She said against his mouth. She deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip inside.

Vince moved over, climbing on top of her. His hands wandered all over, revealing in her body. He wanted nothing more than to repeat everything they did last night, but he had something important to ask her first.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

Ashby moaned against his jaw. "Anything, baby." She said then went back to spreading butterfly kisses along his neck.

"I love you and I want you with me forever. Will you... you know... be with me forever?" He said clumsily.

Ashby stilled against his throat and lifted her gaze to look at him. "Vince, are you asking me to marry you?" She asked in a firm voice.

Suddenly Vince grew nervous. What if she didn't want the same thing as he did? "If you want too," he said fearfully.

Ashby laughed. She pulled him tighter to her body and kissed his lips. "Of course I do silly. Why wouldn't I? I guess this means Jesse can stop sleepin in our room then. I think he was ready to kick your ass." Ashby said in amusement.

Vince frowned at her. "What?"

"You mean you don't know why Jesse is always in our room? He was waiting for you to make an honest woman out of me. I think he was afraid you would hurt me so he had to make sure you didn't," Ashby explained.

Vince's eyes widened as he thought about it. She was right. Everything Jesse has done made sense now. Why he was always following them around. How he never left them alone. Vince smiled when he realized how much Jesse really cared about Ashby. It only proved to him how much Ashby really was apart of the team. How they all cared about her. She was never temporary, not even in the beginning. It was obvious since they came back from Mexico that all she and the team wanted was to be needed. Vince knew it would always be that way no matter what happened in the future.

"Race wars is going to be crazy," he said as he grinned and leaned down for another kiss.

All Ashby could do was laugh.


End file.
